Guardians of the Galaxy
by TigerBlossoms
Summary: Minore and her team have made it to Parum and are searing for the lost infant De Ragon.But what starts as a search for the infant turns into a fight for life. Rated T for blood and death.PSU universe.
1. Protector of the Gurhal

**Minore has just joined the GUARDIANS and now she must face and fight the will meet allies and foes alike in this daring story as she must find a way to defeat the greatest foe in her lifetime.**

**Well this is my very first PSU story...I'm still getting the other chapters of of my DA web site onto here..Plz review!Don't worry...they get a whole lot better from here!**

Guardians of the Galaxy .1 Protector of the Gural system.

In a far away galaxy,a brilliant sun is orbited by three Gurhal System is inhabited by humans and thier creations:CASTs,Newmans,and 500 years,there was war among the races,then finally...An era of peace and prosperity that has lasted 100 now,a darkness threatens the universe.

* * *

Gosh...I'm finally a GUARDIAN!I've been looking so forward to this for months!Well,I'm not a full-fledged Guardian yet.I have to go to all three planets and do at least one mission on each before I can become know,Parum,Neudaiz,and Moatoob.I live on Neudiaz with my brother.I haven't been to the GUARDIANS Colony or the Barracks yet so I haven't moved !How rude of me,you must be wondering who I am.

My name is Minore Sato,I'm 16 and I'm a Newman,I have a older brother named Kollam Sato age 24,he's been in the GUARDIANS for parents died when I was a baby so Kollam took care of me,our father was a GUARDIAN as well as our mother.

What?You don't know what a Newman is?What galaxy are you from?Newmans were born of humans as the result of an attempt to make a superior our physical abilities fall short,but our magic and spiritual abilities excel and we are masters of so my older brother arn't very well suited for hand-to-hand combat ether,but we arn't push-overs!Newmans normally inhabit the planet lemme guess,you want to know about TECHNICs?

Well maybe I'm going a little fast,first I'll talk about are the primary energy force,Photons is pretty much the energy of life,so we call them the "Holy Light".Technology like Photon reactors and Photon drives take in Photons from thier surroundings,so they can take on the elimates like Photons but they don't have an are put in almost every thing we is one of the uses,but I'm still in traning so I'm not that good at useing them once I learn how to use them really well,I'll be able to heal myself or others with a light TECHNIC,or use them in battle.

Opps!I better get going,today is the anerversry of the 100 years of peace on the Guardians Colony,and the Divine Maiden will make an apperance there!She is the prophet of the Holy Light,and they say she can see anything!Well gotta go!

I walk to the Central Table on the GUARDIANs Colony where my brother was waiting for me."C'mon Minore,We need to hurry if we want to find a good spot."My brother smiled at me."Its on the Linar Line Platform,right?"I asked him,since this was my first time off Neudiaz.

"Yup,on the fourth floor,we'll have to take the elivators,the shoping floors have been closed off,well hurry up or I'll leave you!"And he started walking away from me,I cought up with him rather quickly.

"So,Tommorrow your meeting your carefull if you are still in training,your missions will still be as hard and dangerios as a full-fledged GUARDIANs."

I shot him a look.I never liked being underestimated,but he was right,GUARDIANs that are still in training still can and could be killed during a mission.

"Don't worry,I'll be just anyway since when has anything dangerios happened in so long?"Little did any one know that danger was already on its way.

We made it to the Linar Line Platform just in time,the ceramony was already starting!The Divin Maiden walked out onto a platfrom,cameras zoomed in on her and showed her on very large screens,she looked over everyone there,and there was a lot of people there.

"AHHHH MAIDEN,MAIDEN OVER HERE!"I yelled like so many others,my brother took a step back,takeing notice to my loud voice.

"I pray that the Holy Light may watch over and bath you in it warmth."She spoke before raiseing her arms and then placed her hands togther infront of her,useing her powers to see through out the galaxy."W-What is this?"She said as she turned around to look behind erupted as Aliance Military ships were being distroyed by what looked like meteors.

"Every one,you must leave this place!"I could hardly hear the Maiden as people screemed and pushed thier way past me.

"Minore!Evacuate the people and stay on your guard!"Kollam called out as he derected people out of the large chamber and to the rail ways and out of the Platform.I quickly picked up a small human child,who had gotten knocked over and was almost trampled,I carried the small human through the exit and found her parents.

"Kollam!I'm going this way to make sure no one got traped in all this chaos!"I yelled to him,he nodded to me."Keep your link on at all times,if you run into trouble,call for back up!"He said as a ran down a corrdior.

I ran down the long corridor and found a person trapped under some rubble.I pulled out my goggles from my nanotransfromer,a nanotransformer is about the size of a fist and is located at the back of the neck and can store a lot of things by brakeing the Photons of the items down into small particles and stors them for later use,I used the goggles to find the weak spot in the rubble and then pulled out a Saber,standered issue for beginner GUARDIANS,and hit the weak spot three times and knocked the rubble away."Thank you so much for saveing me!"The female Beast,with very pionted ears,said as I used a healing TECHNIC on her leg,which took some of my energy to do.

"Just wait here,more GUARDIANS are on thier way."I said as I ran to help more people.I found some fellow GUARDIANS and three more people,one of the GUARDIANS gave me a Trimate,a healing item the sends Photons to wounds and then heals them,like some of my TECHNICs.I came to a room where I saw the strangest creatures.

First I saw some little cute animals that sorta looked like teddy bears.I went up to one of them and tried to pet misstake!That little thing headbutted me and boy did it hurt!Relizing that they were dangerios I took out my Saber and attacked it,many more showed up and a started attacted me,they may have been little,but they were very strong,it took five slashes from my Saber to kill just one of them,then some very big creatures jumped out from the shadows,they were taller than me and had blades for hands.I put my hand to my com-link that was hooked up behind my ear.

"Kollam?Can you hear me?There are some very strange..things here and they are very aggeresive!I-I need back-up NOW!"I told him,praying that he would come soon.

"I'm on my way Minore!Don't take on anything you can't handle!"

"Too late Kollam,they won't stop coming after me!"I pulled out a handgun and fired a few Photon shots,but they did very little damage,one of the monsters snuck up behind me and hit me in the back,I screemed in pain as I quickly backed away from them.I used the Trimate,while still fighting,that was given to me and the pain left me.I used a Photon link that went with my Saber and did a Riseing Strike,which was two very powerful combos,it thru the monster up against the wall,it fell to the ground,but it wasn't dead and got back up and before I could dodge it,attacked and hit me with the broad side of its blade and I got knocked leg hurt really bad and I couldn't move!

The monster riased its blades up and was about to bring it down on my head,when a ball of fire hit the monster and burned the creature baddly.I reconized the flame,it was a TECHNIC!

"KOLLAM!"I yelled to him as he chared at the monster,holding a TECHNIC wand(it can use two different TECHNICs but it doesn't use the energey from the person,just the Photon points thats stored in the wepon)in his right hand and a powergun in the left,hit the monster again with another fire TECHNIC called then he used a Damfioe and destroyed the rest of the monsters in a few hits.

"Minore!Your leg is broke!Here let me help you."He put his hand were the bone had broken,and useing his oun energy healed my leg."Brother!"I yelled as I threw my arms around his neck,he laid his hand on my head a patted it,I was happy he wasn't hurt,I didn't want to be left was a master of TECHNICs so it wasn't a problem to heal my leg.

"C'mon Minore,Lets get out of GUARDIANS are on thier way to get rid of the rest of these monsters."He said calmly,I nodded and smiled at him."Not bad for a rookie,huh?"

After the attack from the unknown forums,which they were now called SEED,because the so called meteors were in fact infecting the wildlife by useing a pollen-like dust after planting a root like system,the conamination from these SEED made any creature highly aggresive,exsept humans,Newmans,Beasts,or CASTs,it just doesn't effect people.

The Colony decided to close off the PPT Stations(Planetary People Transport)to people who didn't have the athorization to go from one planet to another due to all the SEED attacks.

And here I am at home on Neudiaz,packing up all my things and getting ready to move to the GUARDIANS Colony.I'm gonna miss this house but I'll probably be visiting the planet a lot as a GUARDIAN.

Neudiaz,80 water,and the most sacred place is a mountian,whats weird about the mountian is the water goes UP,and at the peak is a sacred temple.I don't know much about them,nobody tells me about them I move in to the GUARDIANS Barracks on the Colony,I'll meet my instructor.I don't know who it will be,I don't even know if its a girl or a boy!Well I'll find out soon.

"Well Minore,your all packed go down to the PPT station."Kollam smiled at me."Your moveing in right across from me!HAHA!"We laughed together as we walked out together and to the PPT station,we boarded a G-flyer and left for the Colony.

I walked into my new room,it was fairly sized and there was a bed,on the opposite side was a video phone,they show a holograph of the person who is contacting someone.A dressing room,an area were I could set was nice,dull but nice,a couple of pictures,maybe some Neudiaz scrolls,and this place will look better.

I got out of my cloths,but I kept my under garments on,and sat down on the bed and looked around a bit,then I decided to lay down for a up sleeping longer than I had hoped but it was a nice nap.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a red robot stareing at me and way too close for comfort,I screemed and shot up and the little robot backed away untill I calmed down.

"Greatings master Sato!I am your partner machine GH33OB!"The little robot happily greated me."Huh?Partner machine?"I didn't really understand what he or she ment."I am GH33OB!Master Sato!"The small bot was cute but no way would I remember that name,if thats what it was.

"Umm I'm not gonna be able to remember that,and just call me about I call you Geegee?"I asked,the robot hovered on its side."Geegee?I'm Geegee?"It hovered over my shoulder.

"Yeah!It was my pets sounded like a girl so I thought it would be fitting."I smiled at Geegee."May I explane how many of my features work Master Sat- er I mean Minore?"Geegee hovered to the front of me."Since your nanotransfromer can only hold so much,so I can store items and meseta(money)that could fill up your we partner mechines keep up with the GUARDIANS sceduals and help them stay on time."In other words a talking alarm clock,I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Minore you better get ready,you'll be meeting your instructor in the East disterect by the Cafe on the planet Parum.I sudgest you get something on."I got out of my bed and pushed a button on my nanotransformer and a light covered my body and my cloths appered."Its amazing what photons are capable of,isn't it Minore?By the way,you'll need a permit before you go to Parum so don't forget to stop by the GUARDIANS Headquarters!"Geegee said,I looked at her,smiled and left out the door.

I was on the PPT station floor and was about to go on the next floor,where headquarters was located.I walked up to the counter and the woman there kindly gave me the permit to Parum"May the Holy Light watch over you!"She said with a smile on her face.

I walked to the Cafe and sat down at one of the many umbrella-covered tables,next to a are anderiods that can pretty much think for themselves,and many of them are very VERY raceist!The pink CAST that sat next to only glared at me,well an eye for an eye I always say and a liked to glare right back at that huffed and stomped away,while I turned my noes up at her.

Then a Beast came up,a dark red haired,yellow-green eyed,ears that stuck up way more than mine,sat down right next to Tigara was his name,and dear gosh he was annoying!He was also very rash,hard-headed,and for some reson like to pester the day-lights out of me more than any one else!

"Hey Minore!So you finally decided to join the GUARDIANS huh?Well same here!"Raye said,you could tell he was bragging.

"I'm meeting my instructor today Raye,so don't you dare try and spoil this!"I hissed as a woman came up to take orrders."Koltova juice please."I said,Raye didn't orrder anything.

"So you must be the students."A Newman woman said,her hair was pure white,but she was very young,about the same age as my brother,and her eyes were golden,she spoke in a strict tone."My name is Mira Sheor.I'm your instructor."I was so happy,but I didn't get out of line,I stood up and lowered my head for a quick moment,a traditional greating,and I responded.  
"Minore Sato Miss Mira."I said politly.

"Huh?Minore,are you going a little loopy?She my instructor."He stood up and lowered his head for a moment."Raye Tigara Ma'am."She looked at the both of us."I'm the instructor of BOTH of you."She said,my heart sank and the juice I orrder tasted sour."What?I have to work with him/her"Both me and Raye said at the same time."Yes,due to the SEED,instructors must now work with two or more lets begin with your training."

**Sigh..Well I think its fixed but if there are ANY wods that don't seem to fit or like there's a missing paragragh PLZ let me know!When I first up-loaded these I didn't know that somehow parts of my story were erased!So please help!I had to delete the old ones to fix all this up!**


	2. Fire in the Praire

**Minore goes on her very first mission as a Guardian..Too bad for her her partner is Raye.But how will things play out for the two as the story continues? **

Guardians of the Galaxy .2 Fire in the Praire.

I looked at my feet and then I looked at my new instuctor."Yes ma'am."I did not like the idea of working with Raye very much,he only smerked.Such a pain.

"Alright,now that we've met.We have to assine a Leader.Minore you'll be the Leader."I was somewhat surprised to hear what Mira said."Me ma'am?"She nodded."There are no ranks among GUARDIANS,so even though your theLeader,I'll be calling the shots."Me and Raye nodded at the same time.

"Now.Minore,you have your partner card with you right?When you trade partner cards with someone you'll be able to keep up with where they are,whats thier status,and other things as well.Now,I'll give you my partner card,then Minore you'll trade partner cards with Raye,he will do the same.After you trade partner cards you will be able to invite another GUARDIAN over to join the group,or they can invite you into thier group if they have your card."we nodded and I exchanged my partner card with Raye,he did the same.

"Now that we've gone over all the basics."We have reseved a call about a missing girl,last time she was seen was in the Green Planes,Massive contamination by the SEED have made the local wildlife very dangerios.We are to find the child before anything happens to her.Go ahead and get some supplies from the GRM shop and prepare for leaveing.Meet back up in front on the Flyer Base.We'll be takeing a G-flyer to the area.Dissmissed."

I left for the GRM store as soon as she was done.Raye came too since the GRM shop was right in front of the Cafe.I had to get some new weapons,what we would be doing was dangerios.I went over to the weapon shop and looked at their selection.I saw a very nice sword,I had only a force licence.There are three types of licence.  
Hunter lets you use mainly swords,handguns,claws,knuckle busters,daggers,knives,a few wands,spears,and is good if you are able to do hand-to-hand combat.

Ranger lets you use fire arms like,longbows,shotguns,blasters,and small amount of swords for those who provide back up.

Force is for those who can do TECHNICs,wands,staffs,daggers,longbows,certain swords and handguns.

It was a great deal stronger that my Saber,the man over the counter was kind enough to pull it out and let me test it out.For a strong sword,it was a good price.I decided to buy it,after I bought it,then I went over to the Line Boards.(protective armor)There was a good Line Board that had some nice defence and evasion to it,I didn't have much meseta left and I really needed a Line board,and going into battle with no protection was suicide.I wasn't able to affored it,guess I'll have to take my chances then.Just as I turned away from the counter,Kollam laid some meseta down and bought the line Board,and gave it to me.

"Minore,you'll really need this ya know.And besides,I'm not about to let my sister go in to battle with out protection."He smiled as he handed me the gear."But Kollam?I-"He cut me off.

"I made a promise to father before he passed away that I'd protect you,Minore."He winked at me."Kollam,what are you doing on Parum anyway?"I asked him,Kollam being a GUARDIAN was sent all over the three planets doing missions(and your given huge amounts of meseta for doing them)He chuckled,and told me why."I'm here on a mission with some other GUARDIANS to guard some cargo while its being transported.Don't worry,I'm sure we won't have a run in with rouges."

Rouges,or pirates,can be vary dangerios,they use illegal upgrades on thier weapons and they'll steal anything of value.It would be in your best interest NOT to meet one of them.

I looked at my brother as he turned to leave."Good luck on your mission Kollam!"I yelled to him."And good luck to you too,Minore!"He waved as he exited out of the building.I've always wanted to be just like my brother.

I walked out to the Flyer Base and saw only Mira there,Raye was still out,lagging as he always does."Minore,didn't expect you so soon,you have all you need?"She asked,she was a very strict person,someone you don't want to mess around with.

"Raye had to go to the hostpital,he told me he was going to see someone,then he took off."Mira told me,I knew why he went,his little sister Anna was blind and couldn't see.

About two years ago,thier home on Moatoob caught fire,thier parents died and his sister lost her sight.They had to go live with thier uncle on Parum.Every time he went to Parum,he saw his sister,the main reson he joined the GUARDIANS was so he could pay for an operation that would cure her sight,but the cost was far more than even a few years on the GUARDIANS to pay for it.But he still tried his hardest for her,in some ways he kinda reminds me of my brother,the way he watches out for his little siter.

Raye finally made it to the Flyer Base."Alright then.Lets go."Mira lead the way and we boarded the G-flyer.It took a while to get there but we finally made it there,The land scape was totally different from the city,you could see trees and grass,in the city every thing was mech or non-organic.Here it was well..more natural,even the Colony was more artificial than Parum,guess that the planet wasn't all mech after all.

"Miss Mira,how come this part of the planet hasn't been populated yet?"I asked,this was Parum,the planet populated by CAST,so I was curios."Its because farmers here like to breed thier animals in a more natural habitat."I looked around,Raye had a dumb-found look on his face.

"...Whats breeding?"Idot I thought to my self as I rolled my eyes.

"Alright,its a little farther up ahead,we will have to walk due to the SEED."We walked on till we came to a hill where there was this cargo ship with very UGLY and fat animals in it."Uhg!What are those things?"Raye said as he tapped on the glass.

"You nimb-rod,what GALAXY are you from?Those are Koltova."I told him,he look at me with quite a disgusted look."Th-those are Koltova!?ACK I eat those Ugly things!!"I could have slapped my face.

"Uhg,don't you know the uglier the Koltova,the more succulent its meat is?"He started tapping the glass even more.

"Well then,your one succulent Koltova then,now aint ya?"He was talking to the Koltova,which sniffed and licked at the glass where his hand was.Then a CAST boy(I'd say he looked like he was 15 or 16 years of age)walked up and saw us.

"Are you the GUARDINS that were sent to find Sarra?"He asked franticly."Yes we are,who are you?Mira asked him,he ran up to where we were."I am Theador,I take care of Sarra.A year ago her parents died when I first started working for them.I promised Mr.Hector,the ouner of the Koltova farm here,that I'd watch over and care for her before he died.Please I beg you!Please find Sarra!"Theador was begging to us,for a CAST,he really cared for the human girl."Don't worry,we'll find her."His face lit up,"Thank you so much!Last she was seen was at Blue Hill farm.Be carefull though,the once gentle and docile Koltova have become very aggresive and are attacking people now."He said in his mono-tone voice.All of us nodded and left twards Blue Hill farm.

After about twenty minutes of walking we came into a big praire,with BIG Koltova.The Koltove saw us and charged at us.

"Whoa!The Koltova are really aggresive!Don't group up,spreed out and take them out on by one!"Raye said,before nearly getting rammed by a Koltova,I took out my new sword and brung it down on one of the Koltovas,but it hit the shoulder,the creatures fat protected it from much of the blow,and there were five Koltova in all,Mira took out two with an expert shot from her TECHNIC Slyrod.(much stronger than a TECHNIC wand)

I had two attacking me at once,one got on its hind legs and then tackled me to the ground.I screemed,it was crushing me,the other Koltova was about attack me when Raye brought down his Genish(a HUGE sword,three times bigger than a Saber)on its head,cleving it almost in half,and I stabbed the Koltova that was on top of in the eye,but it didn't move,it bit at my head.(And boy did it have some BAD breath too!)I used my sword to block it but I was going to pass out soon from the weight of the Koltova,Raye took his sword and with the tip of the blade,started driveing it into the head of the giant beast.

After he killed it he lifted it off of me and me up."Minore are you ok?"He asked,I was still stund but I was alright."Yeah.Thanks."I told him,ya know,Raye may be a pian at times but in battle he watches out for his team mates.We were able to kill a few more Koltova.Mira killed the last few with a ice TECHNIC.

"Don't let you guard down yet,there are more out here."Mira said as we ran across the praire,killing off severell more SEED forums.We ran through a wooded area and into anouther clearing,were more SEED forums waited for us.

"Jeez,why are there so many of them?I shouted as I sliced though a large alien,simalar to the ones I fought on the Colony but these ones were brown,the ones on the Colony were blackish-purple.Many of them came out from the tall grass,one of them used a ground TECHNIC and sent a balls of rocks and bits of earth twards me,I jumped out of the way in time and thrusted my Brand through it,then whipped around and hit another one,Raye used a Tornado Strike with his sword(its where you swing the sword in a full cercle around your body,hitting any foes aroud you in a given distance.)and killed three,after wipeing them all out we ran till we came to burnt hill.

Smoldered remance of dead animals,Raye ran up and touched one."This Koltova wasn't infected(contaminated by the SEED)when it was killed...An Alliance Weapon did this."Raye said with a sallom look on his face,I was shocked to hear it."...Why?..."I asked slowly,feeling sorry for the poor creaturs."To prevent contamination,the surounding wildlife has been wiped out.."Mira siad,her voice hinted sympathy for the Koltova.

"But this is...Barbaric."I said as we walked away.A little farther we came to an Alliance Millitary tanker.(the Alliance Millitary is made up of CASTs and as its called its the millitary)A high ranking Alliance Millitary officer stood at the enterance.He was a green CAST,and he looked more robot than human(many CASTs were modled to look like humans,but there were exceptions)and he didn't at all look happy to see us.

"What are GUARDIANS doing out here?" He snapped at us,a LOT of CASTS think thier the most superior race among the rest and can treat the other races like dirt!He folded his arms while Mira walked up to him.

"We are here to find a lost girl,she was last seen around here."He looked at all of us.

"No.We have to pruify the surrounding area before the contamination get out of hand!"He fumed,I couldn't stand this guy!

"WHAT!So your just going to let this young girl die?"I spat,dissgusted by him.

"I am NOT going to put the entire planet in danger for ONE child!"He nearly roared,Raye was just as enraged as me,Mira put her arm infront of me as I was about to walk up to him,Lord knows what I would have done if Mira hadn't done it.

"Please forgive my student.She doesn't understand these sort of things.But please,leave the purifacation to us.We will deal with it."Mira said to the CAST,he folded his arms and nodded to her.

"But if you don't find that kid in time,we'll purify the place with you in it!"He said in a huff,and marched back into the tank.

"Raceist."I wispered,Raye nodded in aggreement.

We went through a gate and all of the sudden a strange SEED meteor entered the atmosphere,I'd seen many other kinds of SEED but never seen anything like this one.

"Its a fire type SEED,the shape of it gave it the name SEED.When it releses its so called"pollen" it infects and mutates all wildlife,like a virus."Mira said as it hit the ground and fire spewed from it,the fire made the shape of a flower in bloom,orenge pollen like things filled the air,around the Vance.

"Oh no!Its conaminating too fast,watch your selves,the wildlife may already have become dangerios!"Mira warned,the sky turned red and the ground around the SEED caught fire.Then me,Mira,and Raye took ahold of our weapons Raye looked back twards the Koltova that were killed,the to the SEED and said,

"Well then.Lets go!"

* * *

**Minore:Racist jurk!**

**Raye:Ditto.**

**Me:Did you two just agree?**

**Minore:...We did?**

**Raye:ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!**

**Me:It is if nobody reviews,so PLZ review if you don't wanna die!**


	3. Mad Beasts

**Minore and her team encounter a dangerious creature while chasing after the sad Sarra,and Minore discovers something about Raye that is very interesting.**

Guardians of the Galaxy .3 Mad beasts

"Alright now.Weapons are useless because of the flower-like "blewme" its a protective barrier for the SEED,The only way to destroy the blewme is to use ether a great force like Alliance Millitary weapons or to find the and purify the zoma.Zoma are like the blewme's roots and are imposible to see with the naked eye,so we have to use goggles to find them,and zoma can't be destroyed be regular weapons ether."Mira was standing infront of the SEED plant as she spoke to us."Then how do we get rid of them?"Raye asked her,she looked at us and nodded.

"We have specially made weapons or them.Photon eraser's are used to wither the zoma and thus,withering the blewmes and alowing us to attack the SEED directly.I had a feeling something like this would happen so I brought you some photon erasers."She handed Raye and I both the photon erasers.it kinda looked like a rifle or shotgun,but the part that would make the barrle was a long smooth shoot glowing lime-green in color.(it looked like a light saber put into a gun is what it looked like to me)

"First you need to find the zoma and them point the eraser at them.it takes a moment or two before it withers but its better that nothing.There are four zoma to a blewme,and sometimes there will be pools of fire aroundthe zoma(these you can see)and you'll need to be carefull not to step or fall in them."We nodded and I pulled out my goggles and jumped back because there was a yellow ball right in front of me!I then focused my goggles at them and it turned red."You found it.When you use the goggles,the goggle use a photon energy to reveal the zoma."Mira explaned to us.

I found the zoma and Raye used the eraser on them,after we found them all,the blewme dissappered instantly."Alright,now take your weapon and strike at the SEED."She told me,so I took out my sword and hit it three times and destroyed the SEED.Then we continued on,many fire type SEED forums attacked us,but we killed them quickly,then we saw a corral of some type,then inside we saw a young girl with fire red hair and leaf-green eyes.  
"Its Sarra!"I said,Sarra stared a death glare at us."You leave my daddy's Koltova ALONE!"she yelled before hitting a button on the corral's lock system and locking us in there!She ran into a cave as some large andhighly aggressive Koltova came out from the stables.

"That little bra-"I cut Raye off,I shook my head."She may not understand why we're here."I told him as the Koltova ran at us.I swung my sword at one and it cut deep into the beast,it let out a very loud and painfull roar and then tryed to charge me,but I side-stepped it(Koltova are not very agile)and hit the Koltova in the back of the head and cut off a chunk flesh,a fountain of blood flowed from it(I felt a little sick at the sight of so much blood)and the Koltova was about as mad as it could get,i was right behind it and it kicked me useing its hind legs,which it hurt a lot!It knocked the air out of me for a moment before I stabbed it in the head,finally killing it.

I ran to help Raye who was fighting one and another two on his left flank.I came at the Koltova and helped him out.Mira took on four and won over them quickly.After the last one died the fance went down."Does the fence go down when there are no Koltova in the pin?"I asked Mira,she nodded at me and we ran through the cave,I prayed that the girl was ok.We pruifyed some more SEED.

Then we came upon a SEED Vincant.The Vincant looked like a giant plant with arms and it can't move around except by digging into the ground and then popping up somewhere else.  
It roared just before it threw a giant ball of fire at us,we all dodged it just in time.

"Don't take the back end Minore;Raye cover me,I'm takeing the left flank!"Mira barked her orrders at us and ran behind the Vincant but it dug its arms into the ground and strange whip-like vines came up out of the ground.I got hit in the leg and fell,I quickly got back up and started stabbing the Vincant in the lower base,the head -when ever it bent down far enough,it was very tall- and delt heavy blows to it,Raye used a Tornado Strike and the SEED forum fell backwards(well bent backwards,its base was rooted to the ground)then he used it again as I used a Riseing Crush,we used them in sync,yet it didn't die!It borrowed into the ground and then flung me high into the air as it came back up,Raye managed to catch me by my arm before I fell into the hole the monster had made,then I took my handgun and started shooting at it,Raye did the same and we killed the Vincant,Mira didn't have a chance to join the fight,and she chuckled.

"Very good,I didn't expect you to be able to take on a Vincant on your own."We ran untill we came to a large clearing,Sarra was there."Sarra w-"She cut me off.

"Go away!These are my daddy's Koltova!I'm NOT gonna let you kill them!"She started yelling at us,the young girl doesn't know we are here to help her,she was about to run away again when a deafening roar shook the area,I held my hands to my ears,it was terribly loud.The roar came from a Koltova the size of a two story house!

The Koltova was much BIGGER than any Koltova ever recorded in the Gurhal System,and ever will be."This Koltova mutated in to this size!?"Mira sounded shocked at this,but then again mutations like this have not been heard of or seen before.

The Gol tova(the name given to the highly mutated Koltova)lumbered twards us,then it charged,Sarra left to the praire we were last in,where it was safest.

We slashed and stabbed at it,and boy did that peev him off!He reared up and then brung his feet back down,makeing shock waves that knocked us all down,I quickly got back up and stabbed it in its rear leg(which the leg it self was as wide as two people standing shoulder to shoulder)and my sword got stuck in its leg,it screemed in pain and then it kicked me away,the sword still in its leg,the force from the kick threw me hard against a rock.

I stood up and then I felt something warm and wet slowly trickle down the side of my head,I put my hand to it and dark red blood covered it,I started to feel terribly dizzy and I fell to the ground,Raye,who had looked over his shoulder(he was trying to drive his sword into the Gol tova's chest)and saw me bleeding pretty bad,he looked over to Mira,she nodded.

"Go help Minore!I'll hold this guy off!"

Raye gave her a quick nod and ran twards me."Minore!Try to hold on!"He said to me,he placed the palm of his hand to my head."HAA!"His hand started to glow and my wound was gone.

"A TECHNIC?"I asked him,Beasts can use TECHNICs but it takes a great deal of energy for anything other than a Newman to use them,even Beasts who had totally master TECHNICs it would make them very tired,yet Raye didn't hardly lose any energy,he didn't even look tired!But I decided to ask questions later,right now we had to get rid of that monster.

"Minore,here take this."Raye gave me Kollam's TECHNIC wand."Its from Kollam,he said if we ran into anything big,that I'd give it to you."I took it,it already had a photon link put into it,an ice TECHNIC move.

"Thank you..Alright lets go!"I used the TECHNIC(which was my very first fighting TECHNIC)and a beam off ice move along the grond at a great pace,it hit Gol tova,freezing one of its legs,Raye moved quick and brought his sword down on its head.

The Gol tova fell to the ground with a loud moan,we were about to walk up and see if it was really dead or not when Sarra jumped infront of us,arms streched out to block our path.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR KOLTOVA!!"She yelled at us again,tears filled her eyes,I was about to walk up and grab her before she did something drastic.

Then the Gol tova stood back up!It only got knocked out and was really mad now!"Raye!Take Sarra!I'll lead it away!I'm a faster runner than you,now GO!"I ran to the right of the Gol tova before Raye could object.

"HEY!HEY OVER ERE UGLY!"Yeah,what I was doing was petty dumb,because that Gol tova came after me,I knew I was faster than Raye and I could outrun the Gol tova,but not for long.The Gol tova was faster than a thought,it gained up on me and it was practically breathing down my neck!

Then I saw a large oval shaped bolder,bigger than the Gol tova,held up by many smaller ones,I jumped onto the rocks and the Gol tova rammed into them,the oval shaped bolder landed right ontop of the Gol tova,I was able to jump off the falling rocks and into a much safer place,the Gol tova was crushed under the landslide,white milk-like fluide seeped from under the rocks,Sarra walked upto the place where the Gol tova died,the poor little girl started crying her heart out.I put my hand on her shoulder.

We got back to where The CAST boy was."Sarra!"He shouted as he ran up to the young girl."I was so worrried about you!"He tried to embrace Sarra,but she pushed him away.  
"I don't need you!I don't need anyone!"She said quite fast."But Sarra.."She turned away from him."What would you know your just a CAST!"

Owch,even for a CAST those words had to sting a little.Then Sarra ran off,Raye and me ran after her,Mira stayed behind and was saying something to the very sad and hurt CAST.I can't understand how someone so small could ever be so fast!I tried to grab her,she turned to the left and I fell face first into the dirt!Raye almost had her and she ducked under his legs and he fell into a wet puddle of mud.(that was funny!)

After two minuts of this I grabbed her arm and Raye got the other one and we lifted her into the air and brought her to Mira.Theador ran to Sarra and emberaced her,she tried to break free,but could't but then Sarra rapped her arms around him and cried,Mira had said that Sarra was felling very alone and wa very scared even though she didn't show it and was only pushing him away because of that,but she only needed to know that she wasn't alone,that Sarra had Theador to look after her,Theador craddled Sarra.

"Your never alone Sarra,I'll do my very best to take care of you."I couldn't help but smile at them.

We were in a G-flyer,Mira drove it,and I was stareing out my window when I remembered something."Hey Raye,how come your able to use TECHNICs without getting tired?"I asked him,he looked surprised at first then relized it.

"Oh thats right,you've never met my parents before,or my sister.My father was a Beast but my mother was a Newman,so I'm able to use TECHNICs and soon I'll be able to nano blast."

A nano blast is a Beasts true form,Beasts are not able to stay in a nano blast form because it takes too much energy to sustain it for long.I looked wide eyed at him,half Newman and half Beast?You could never tell by looking at him,then he smirked at me.

"Heh if it wasn't for my TECHNICs,I'd say you'd be about six feet under by now!"He laughed.

"I would have been just fine Raye!You didn't need to help me!I can use TECHNICs too,mind you!"I told him,and THEN we started.

"Yeah right!Then why didn't you?"He smirked,my face turned red.

"I was about to!If you hadn't-"Mira cut me off.

"Thats enough you two.I will not tolerate such behavior am I clear."She said in a very strict voice,I sat back down in my seat,Raye continued to smirk the whole way home.He's such a pain.

* * *

**Me:I really liked this one!**

**Minore:I didn't!How come I'm the one who gets baddly hurt and Raye dosn't?**

**Raye:Simple,cause I'm better then you!**

**Minore:Pardon?Excuse me but who was it again that lost at the hand to hand sword fight?oh yeah...YOU!**

**Raye:Well if your so much better than why did I have to save you?**

**Me:WELL I better wrap this up before Minore kills Raye(We still need him for later chapters)Review or I'll hack you computer and post those horrible emmbaressing pictures of you during your first prom when you had to take you cousin because your such a freaky dork all over the web...Thank you and g-bye!**


	4. Memory

Guardians of the Galaxy .4 Memory.

I was up at the Guardians Headquarters to get a permit to do free missions on my home planet,Nuadiaz.The woman handed my the permit and I left to meet up with the others,on the way out there was this small CAST.She looked very much like a human but with pink hair and steel-gray eyes.She was a GUARDIAN,in the GUARDIANS there are no diffrence between races.

"Hello there,how are you today?"I asked her kindly,she looked up at me and blinked."I am fine,there is no need for your concern."She said with no emotion what so ever."I was just trying to be nice.You could try it some time."She blinked again."A CAST modle such as myself have no use for such emotion.It only gets in the way of our programing,since we have to process so much infomation."She said,still no emotion in her voice or face.I walked away before I got mad.I saw Mira and Raye waiting for me and we boarded the G-Flyer to Nuadiaz.

Once we landed on Nuadiaz,there SHE was!She was infront of the Nuadiaz GUARDIANS headquarters"How in the world did she get here so fast?I thought,mouth open wide,but I decided to drop it for now."Alright now,there has been a report that Criss Damon(A CEO from the Line-board company)has gone missing in the mizuraki forest yesterday and hasn't been heard from since,we think his ship has crashed out there."Mira started.We understood,but why would the CEO be in the mizuraki forest?Tengoghs are in high population there,we would need a team of four for this mission.

Mira had to go get someone,while me and Raye waited for her.Then Raye wanted to start an argument with me."Hey Minore,hope your not scared of the goghs here!"goghs are giant bat-like creatures that are highly aggressive,but now they are even worse thanks to the SEED.

Raye put his hands up to the top of his head like a goghs giant ears(and as if he didn't already have big ears)and got right in my face.

"I'm not scared of Goghs!And get out of my face!"He only smerked and backed up.

"Oh really?Then what was with you screeming when that FAKE Tengogh(its a type of Gogh)flew down and over you head!?"He laughed,during training,before we were assined our instructors,Raye had atached a fake tengogh on ropes over my rooms door,when I opened the door he let go of the rope and it flew and nearly cliped me!But he did get me on that one,I screemed so hard that I may have woke up REAL tengoghs about ten miles away!(if they were in that range)He NEVER will let me live that down will he?

"Shut it Raye!And anyway you have no right going around freaking people out like that!"I don't know how many people were watching us argue.

"Oh I was only testing you!If you freak out at a fake tengogh,then how would you react to a REAL one!"My face was turning red.

...He was right though,I am scared of goghs,scratch that,terrified.They are what killed my mother,but I never told any one about it.Long ago me and mother went for a walk in the woods.(This was after Father died)I think I was four at the time so I can't remeber much,just that it was a sunny day,I was holding my mothers hand and I had on a bracelet,we had our lunch.

Then the rest is very vived to me.My mother yelled and pushed me out of the way,then I remember we were running away,she had a ferm grip on my hand,then a large tengogh just droped from the sky and flew off with her,I tried to hold on to her but her hand slipped out of mine,she still had my bracelet in her hand as the tengogh flew off with her.

But I remember her last words before it got her,"Minore..I'll alwa- love you..no mat-..keep..going..Min-"And then the tengogh took her away.I can't remember much after that exsept Kollam calling for me,and Uncle was with him,they found me crying there,crying for mom to come back.

Even to this day I still have nightmares about it,and I'll never forget the tengogh that killed her,it had very peculiar markings,it had a crescent moon shaped scar on its chest an a large hole in its wing.

But I can't tell Raye that I'm scared of them,he would never leave me alone about it,so we continued our little argument.

"I almost lost my nose to that thing!"I told him,he just sneered."Uh-huh you just keep saying that.We all know how LOUD you screemed!Oh but don't worry,I'll protect you from the scary tengoghs!"He teased again,and then Mira came back,and with her was Kollam.Raye saw them and stopped before they saw him(thank goodness!) and I walked up to my brother.

"Kollam?Are you comeing with us?"He nodded at me.

"Yup,I'm an expert on the terrain here.We can only go so far on a G-Flyer because the goghs will take us down before we even make it half way there."Kollam was right,goghs are able to attack and crash a G-Flyer with no trouble at all.We boarded the flyer and took off.

We landed only ten miles away from our target point,goghs had become a BIG problem for flyers now,so we had to be careful."Alright,keep you weapons at hand and stay on guard."Kollam said and we started walking.We walked for about two miles when we ran into SEED forums.

"Look out!They may be small but they pack a punch!"Kollam said as he tore through a frill lizard-like SEED.They were blueish in color,Raye ran at one,but it used an ice TECHNIC on him and froze his feet in place,it was about to attack him when I cut its head off."Now look who needs help!"I teased him,he looked at me with a "yeah yeah whatever" look on his face.One of the little guys came from behind me but I took out a Dagger that I had bought earlier and started slashing away with speed,it didn't take long before we were done.

For about five more miles we fought worm-like SEED as well as more frill-like ones.As I slashed through another one,Kollam had pulled out a Slyrod and froze many of the worm-like SEED,Raye attacked and killed the frozen SEED forums while me and Mira went after the last ones.

Raye whiped the sweat from the back of his neck."At least we haven't had a run in with a gogh yet."Right after he said that,a loud roar was heard from the tree tops and three tengoghs flew down and landed infront of us.

I froze,the lead tengogh had a scar in the shape of a crescent moon on its chest,and a hole in its wing.My legs grew weak and my eyes filled with tears,I was having a flashback,I backed away slowly as the others attacked them,Mira and Kollam took on the tengogh on the left of the lead gogh,Raye attacked the right.

The tengogh aproched me,I couldn't move,I couldn't screem for help,I was shakeing uncontrollably,all I could see was my mother being carried away by the tengogh infront of me.

Then I screemed as the tengogh lept twards me with its mouth open wide,ready to kill.Raye got in the way and blocked the tengogh.

"Minore you idot!I thought you said you weren't scared!"He yelled at me as he staved off the tengogh's attack.I fell to my knees,I could barly hear him,all I could hear was mother screeming,my mind was lost in the dark memory,then I blacked out.

When I woke up,the tengogh that killed my mother was dead,its body lay infront of me.Kollam and Mira was fighting the last two,Raye was watching over me,when he saw that I was awake he snapped.

"What the heck was that!!Why did you blackout like that?"I was in the fetal position so he couldn't see my tears."Minore c'mon!Whats your problem?"He tried to put his hand on me and shake me,I yelped and slaped him.(I was still lost in the vision)

He stepped back and saw I was crying,he then realized how much I was affected by this.Kollam and Mira killed the last two after I had slaped Raye.

"Minore!"Kollam ran to my side and embraced me,he and Uncle are the only two who knew about mother's death.

"Whats with her?"Raye asked as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek.Kollam looked at him and sighed.

"Raye..Minore is terrified of tengoghs for a reson."Raye looked at the lead tengogh the back at Kollam."She was witness to mothers death and probably had a vision when she saw that tengogh.You see it was a tengogh that killed Mother,and if I'm right,it was that very tengogh right there."Rayes eyes widened,he understood now.

"M-mother...d-don't lea-leave..me."I started muttering,Kollam wiped the tears from my eyes.I came to and looked at my brother,then I burried my face in his chest."She must have had a terrible time.."Raye said with sympathy,Kollam looked at Raye and then at me.

Five more minutes had passed before I had stopped."T-That tengogh...I-Its the same one that killed mother.The scar on its chest."I told them Kollam and nodded,and as if to revenge our mother,started to hack away its wings,but then he pulled out some items.

"Give me a few minutes."Kollam said,Mira went to help him,I was still thinking about how I just blacked out when I should have helped them.

"..Sorry.."I said Raye looked at me then at his feet.

"Its not your falt..I probably would have done the same thing.."I looked suprized,then he looked at me again.

"I'm sorry about the thing with the fake tengogh..If I had known about it I wouldn't have done it."Ok whats with him?Is he being nice or am I insane?

"What do you mean?Knowing yousighyou'd probably would have done it anyway just to-"He cut me off.

"No,not if it hurt you...I thought you were just scared of them,I didn't know that you had a reson for your fear."I was stuned,he had never acted this way before.

"I-Its nothing.."I was getting knots in my throat,then he showed me the red mark on his cheek."Well do you called this nothing,Minore you slapped me pretty darn hard."He poined at it.

"I what?"I had no memory of hitting him,he looked a little shocked."You can't remember what happened can you?"I nodded at him.

While I was passed out,I was chaseing after my mother who was in the tengoghs grip,she was reaching for me and I for her,I almost had her when the tengogh flew up through a hole in the trees,I cried out for her,but got no reply,a voice in my head kept saying to me with harsh stinging words "you couldn't save her,you failed your own mother,your worthless" It hissed,I couln't stand it anymore,I felt like I never was going to get out of that heck!

Then I woke up and all I saw were blackened shapes and shadows,one of the shapes took the form of the tengogh,it walked twards me and stretched out its wing and tried to grab my shoulder,I yelled out and slapped it away,was it Raye?

Raye looked down at his feet when Kollam came up to me with a strange long-bow in his hands,he handed me the bow.

"Its a tengogh bow,I used the tengogh's wings to make it.Its powerful and should help you.Don't worry sis."I looked at the bow,tengogh bows are very rare and you can't find the in shops.I looked at my brother."Thank you."He put his hand on my head,and we started off again.

We didn't have to go far when we saw a ship that had crash landed,we ran up to it and found a man laying on the ground,it was only Criss' body guard.Kollam turned the man over and sat him up."Are you ok?"Kollam spoke slowly to him,the man looked close to death.

"T-Teng-goghs t...took him."The mans head fell back and his eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing.

"He's dead!"I claped my hands over my mouth as Kollam closed his eyes and laid the man back down."Tengoghs took him."Kollam repeated and turned around.

"There is still a chance he's alive.Tengoghs will take prize catches to their leader,the Onmagogh."Kollam grabbed a blanket and covered the man.

"An Onmagogh?"I asked,Mira turned to anwser me."Onmagoghs are huge creatures and are feared more then tengoghs,I only hope we don't have to mess with one."

We walked on,I looked back at the man who had died.As we continued on we fought more tengoghs,Raye and me teamed up,Mira and Kollam did the same.We were fighting two tengoghs back to back.

Raye lept into the air and brought his sword down on a tengoghs head,it fell over dead.

Raye was about to aid Kollam and Mira when a tengogh came up behind him,Raye was about to turn around when it lunged at him,its mouth open wide,it picked him up by his shirt and started shakeing him like a ragg doll in a dogs mouth!

I ran to help him,I took out my Dagger and slashed at the tengogh.Raye's shirt ripped and he fell to the ground."Thanks Minore!"And we started fighting again.

While we were fighting,I saw a very large scar on Raye's back,it started at the base of his neck and stoped just under his pants line,its width was from shoulder blade to shoulder blade,it was dark,perhaps a burn,it looked like something fell on his back at one time.How could he have survived it?The pain itself should have been...horrible.

We continued fighting,all together we must have taken down at least ten tengoghs.(no pun intended)"We must me close to the nest,seeing at how many there are here!HAA!"Kollam said just before killing another tengogh,finally though we finished them all off.We decided to stop and take a short breather,I stared at Raye's scar as he drank from his canteen.

"Raye...Your back.."I didn't know who old the scar was,but the sheer pain from it..Could it still linger?

"You mean the scar?I got it when the house burned down."He didn't hesitate to tell me,he seemed a litte happy to give me the story.

"I was trying to get to my sister,there was smoke and fire all around me,I was able to get to her though,but as I was carying her out,the roof collapsed on us,I put Anna under me to try and protect her from the flames,we were pinned under the wood and I was badly injured and she lost her sight.I thought we were done for untill some GUARDIANS came through the smoke and saved us.Mother and father died when the roof collapsed."He was looking off into the distance."After that we moved to Parum."So he lost his parents about when I lost mother.

"You two wanna be left behind?."Kollam said,he was smirking at us,he and Mira were WAY ahead of us,we ran to cach up with them.We finally made it to the Onmagogh's nest,it was on a cliff wit many tunnles and caves,we also saw a man running away from the tengoghs.

"Thats Criss!"Mira took out a gun and started shooting at the tengoghs,Criss ran over to where we were and hid behind Kollam,I took out my wand and took out a tengogh in only five hits,(Gotta work on my TECHNIC attacks)Kollam took out three with just one TECHNIC attack.

Then the rest of the tengoghs flew to thier caves and watched us as a HUGE Onmagogh flew overhead."I'll take Criss somewhere safe,try to hold it off!"Mira then took Criss away while we had to fight the Omagogh.

It had two very large wings,two large arms with three fingers each,spikes ran down its back and all the way to the spade on its long tail,and it had two short curved back horns on its head.

The Onmagogh roared as it landed right infront of us.We charged at it,the Onmagogh sent out a barrage of flaming rocks,(It was a TECHNIC)I dodged them and took my sword and shoved it inbetween its toes,it roared and tried to swat me away with its large hand,I ducked in time and we all attacked in sync.

Raye cut at its wings with his large sword,while I lashed at its stomache,Kollam used a Slyrod from a distace and hit it with a fire TECHNIC,the Onmagogh lept into the air and flew around us,then it started flapping strangly and and flapped his hands,like a clapping motion,suddenly a weird mound came up around me,it stopped at my chest and I couldn't move,it had sharp theeth-like things surrounding the opening,they cut into me,tearing my shirt a little in the back,I felt weird,then the Onmagogh flapped again and purpe lightning came down and struk me!

Raye and Kollam had dodged the mounds and where dodging the lightning,then it stopped,the whole thing lasted at least seven seconds.The mound let go and I fell to the ground,whatever that was I can't let it happen again,it could kill me the next time.

Raye came and helped me up."Minore are you ok?"I swallowed and nodded,this fight isn't going to be easy,the Onmagogh landed just a few feet away and I started to attack from behind while Raye and Kollam went for the front.It lept up again and flew away."Is it leaving?"I asked,Kollam shook his head."No I don't think so."

It came back with two large bolders and tossed them at us,we dodged them both."There has to be an easier way!"Then I look at its wings and then at Kollam's Slyrod."Kollam!Try to freez its wings the next time it lands!!Keep it from flying around so much!"I told him,he nodded,the Onmagogh the flew very low.

"MOVE!"Raye yelled,the Onmagogh tried to ram us,the tip of its wing clipped my back,the Onmagogh whipped around and faced us and flapped its wings and motioned its hands again,this time I didn't stay still to look,I managed to dodge the mounds and the lightning,after that the Onmagogh sent out another barrage of rocks at us,this time I got hit in the back,it burned but I ignored the pain.

The Onmagogh landed and Kollam used ice TECHNICs on its wings,blocks of ice froze its wings and it was unable to fly then,we made our move and attacked,Raye lept up and hit the Omagogh in the head,cutting off one of its horns,it screemed in pain and frantically slashed at us,Kollam sent wave after wave of ice TECHNICs to try and ceep it in place,I used my sword and stabbed it in the chest,it then slashed at me with its claws,it hit home,its claws started to dig into my back,I gasped for air,Raye lifted his sword and the brought it down on the Omagogh's arm,cutting deep,Kollam came and stabbed it inbetween the fingers to make it release me.

Kollam the used a healing TECHNIC on my wounds,the photon energy ruched to the wounds and repaired the damaged cells.Raye pulled his sword out of the Onmagogh's arm,the Onmagogh lifted its bloody arm and looked at the wound,it roared with fury,it backed into the cave behind it,we couldn't let it get away,you could see that it was SEED contaminated and had to be killed.

Inside the cave you could see the bones of many animals,the Onmagogh was about as mad as an Onmagogh could get,it took rocks and bones and started to throw them at us,we dodged and attacked it,Kollam sent a powerful fire TECHNIC to it,it howled,we were beating it!

I ran at it and drove my sword into its chest,but before it died it grabed me and flung me against the wall of the cave,I fell to the ground as the Onmagogh fell backwards and died,I had hit it in the heart.Raye ran to my unmoving body and got down on both his knes and tried to wake me up."Minore!"My eyes fluttered open to see Raye,I wasn't hurt badly,Kollam ran to me and knelt down.

"Minore are you ok?"He asked me,he was very worried,I looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine...Raye could you let go of me now?"The cave was dark so I may have imagined it,but the shirtless Raye looked like he was blushing when I said that.

I got up and saw something shineing in the dirt,I bent down to pick it up,it was my bracelet that mother had when the tengogh took her!My eyes filled with tears."Minore what is it?"Then Kollam saw the bracelet.

"Its my bracelet.."I knew mother was killed by tengoghs..But I never thought..

We met back up with Mira(Who couldn't leave the man because every time she tried to come and help us,the guy started screeming his head off!)and Criss."I have already called some fellow GUARDIANS to come and pick us up.They should be here soon."Mira informed us,I walked up and tapped Criss on the shoulder.

"AEIOUUUUUUUU!!"That human had the LOUDEST(and weirdest)yell if I ever heard one!I only had two words for this guy,nervous reck!

"Don't do that!"He was panting so hard he sounded as if he just ran four miles non-stop!

"Opps sorry bout that!"I said and walked away from the very strange human.

Well I had a great day,now didn't I?I can't wait to get back to the Colony and take a LONG hot bath!...And maybe I'll let my hair grow out too.

* * *

**Minore:I took down an Onmagogh!**

**Raye:Whatever.**

**Minore:Your just sore cause a girl outdid you!**

**Raye:grumbles**

**Me:Easy Raye Minore is the main character.PLZ Review or I'll put a bag of dog poo in front of your door,knock,and run away like a screaming,psychotic idot while you step in the smelly gunk.LATER!**


	5. A Deadly Foe

Guardians of the Galaxy .5 A Deadly Foe.

About two months have passed since the battle with the Omagogh and now we get to go to Moatoob!Finally I'll be a full fleadged GUARDIAN!Doing missions on Parum,Nuediaz and the Colony have paid off,Raye has become a little smarter and does things a little less rash now but he still wont stop BUGGING ME!Well thats Raye for ya.My TECHNICs have become a LOT more stronger and I'm extremly good at healing TECHNICs,fighting TECHNICs...Lets just say no one was hurt during the trianing session..We'll be leaving in a few hours so I have some time to kill before we head over to Moatoob.

I came over to Parum,to meet Raye's little sister Anna at the hospital,I had some flowers with dozens of paper cranes all tied together(cranes are a sign of good heath and good luck)to give her,they were rare Parum sunflowers,I looked at my map to see where the hospital was.

"...I think I'm lost.."While I was looking over my map,I ran into an old friend,a CAST."Opps sorr-..Jenny!?"Jenny is an old friend of mine,I haven't seen her since I joined the GUARDIANS a few months ago!She may be a CAST but she is really kind and sweet.

"Minore?It is you!Its been too long!How have you been?"She asked in a sweet voice,so I started to tell her my story,she was surprised to hear about the Gol tova and the Omagogh,and other missions I had done."And today we'll be going to Moatoob,I'm finally going to be a full fleadged GUARDIAN!"She smiled at me."Wow,Minore your makeing me wish I was a GUARDIAN now!"Jenny worked at the liner train station here on Parum."Oh,Jenny could you help me get to the hospital please?I'm meeting Raye's little sister."I asked her,she smied and pointed the way."Its just a few blocks that way.Well it was nice seeing you again Minore."She said,I nodded."It was nice seeing you again too Jenny!I waved good-bye as I walked twards the hospital.

It was about three blocks before I made it to the hospital,I saw an ambulence speeding by as a woman ran past me."Out the back!We're all ready for you here!"She yelled at the ambulence as she motioned it to the back of the hospital.I walked into the building and up to the reseptionest.

"Excuse me,Do you know which floor Anna Tigara is on?"She nodded gave me the floor and the room number,I thanked her and went on my way.She was on the second floor and her room number was 253.

I slowly opened the door to see Raye,with his back turned to me,sitting next to a light green-haired Newman(her hair is naturaly green)her eyes were shut and she was making paper animals with Raye."Hey Minore."Raye said as he finished his paper Da Ragan(a dragon-like beast that lives on Parum)and handed it to Anna so she could feel it,examine it really.

"Hi.So this is Anna.I've heard a lot about you!"She faced me,her eyes still closed.

"Hello,you must be Minore.Raye's told me a lot about you."She said sweetly,I walked up closer and Raye got up and walked past me -with a smirk- and to the door.

"Anna I have to go now,See ya later Minore!"Raye waved as he left,Anna giggled.

"Raye wont say this infront of other people,but I think he enjoys fighting alongside you."She giggled again,I was a little surprised at this.

"What do you mean?"She folded a paper crane in her lap."Well..Whenever he comes and visits me,he mentions you first,and he says that your not scared to fight even if you get hurt,and that you and him make a good fighting combo and that you back each other up."

Raye's always teasing me and pushing my buttons a little too much,but him saying nice things about me..."He teases you a lot doesn't he?He takes a lot after Dad.Dad was always teasing people and making everyone laugh."She smiled as she gently laid the newly made crane in her lap.

"Yeah,but he could give it a rest sometimes."I said,thinking of the other day when he put some sort of goop down my shirt!It took forever to get the stain out of my shirt.

"He say's your a Newman like me,although he hasn't told me exactly what you look like..May I?"I looked at her and came over and sat on the edge of her bed so that she could feel my face,her small fingers slowly went over my face feeling for every small detail.

"Do you have a big brother too?"She asked me"Yes,his name is Kollam,he's very kind."Anna stayed silent for a moment.

"Raye teases me a lot too.Its the way he is,but he has his moments,He cares for you.He's told me you can be a klutz sometimes too."She giggled as she pulled her hand away.

"Your a very pretty person Minore."I giggled with her."Thank you,so are you!"I handed the flowers to her,she sniffed them and smiled."Sunflowers..Thank you!"she spoke sweetly,it was time for me to go,I said good bye to Anna."I'll come and visit soon!"She had a big grin on her face."Alright,see you soon!"And I left to go and meet up with the others.

I went to the PPT station and boarded the ship,we were to meet up at the Central Table on the Colony,it was just outside of the GUARDIAS barracts.

I started playing with my long hair(I decided to let it grow long after we left Neadiaz,and I'm still not fully used to it.)as I waited for the others to arrive,Raye walked out of his room (Had he been there the whole time?) in his usual black and red Gojo outfit.(The ONLY clothes you'll find in Roar Roars-the Moatoob clothes store-and aparently in his clothset!)

"Your late,what were you doing that took so long?"I asked him,he rolled his eyes at me.

"I was taking a shower (him and shower don't usually go together) ,then my vision phone shorted out and chaught fire,along with my bed,don't worry I put it out,but the smell is gonna linger and I'm gonna need to buy a new bed."

Great and I live next door,it has to be Raye who blows somthing up!"Then I had Zion(his partner machine)make a few Trimates for me."I looked confused,how can a partner machine make something?

"Oh haven't you heard?The new synthisis shop opened up,you can buy a synthisis kit for your partner machine,with that you can make all sorts of things.Weapons,Line boards,and upgrades for you weapons.Hehe Guess you haven't really heard."The dark-red haired Beast smirked at me,I put my hand on my hip.

Then some small kid(he was a Beast)ran behind Raye."HAHAHA!Loser!"He said as he jumped up and ran off with Raye's nanotransformer!My jaw dropped"Well I do hope your not going out lookingmuffled laughlike that!"I laughed,Raye's clothes had all dissapered back into the nanotransformer when the kid took it,but he still had on his red..poka-dotted underwear!?He looked around for the kid frantically as his face turned red.

"G-GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!"He started chaseing the small Beast around the fountain.(that is the Central Table)I was laughing the whole time,seeing Raye run around in his undies,well I won't let him EVER hear the end of this!

Every time Raye got close the Beast would ether turn direction or duck inbetween Raye's legs,making Raye fall on his rear or face.He finally caught up to the kid and twisted his arm,the small Beast wimpered a little.

"Hey l-lemme go!"The little Beast struggled as Raye tried to take his transformer back."No way pal!"Raye snached his transformer back and placed in on the back of his neck and his clothes reappered,he still had a strong grip on the short prankster.

"Alright you got it back now lemme GO!"The small Beast struggled even more,he had dark-brown hair,his ears were pointed and more like mine but they were furry,his skin was a deep dark tan,and his eyes were a golden-yellow.

"Uh-uh,I'm taking you to the-"Raye stopped when Felix(a Beast GUARDIAN that helped me into the GAURDIANS)showed up.

"Raye let him go.Can't you see he's a GUARDIAN?"He said with humor,Felix was an old Beast(But he looked about in his twentys compared to a human)and was a freind of my father.

"Bout time ya got here Felix!Now my left arms longer than the other one!"Fuma whined and glared at Felix for being a little late,Felix laughed at the small Beasts words,he was a kind and gental man,lion faced but kind.

"Its not that bad.Anyway Minore,Raye meet Fuma.I'm his mentor,and we'll be you instructors today.Mira was given a important mission on Parum and wasn't allowed to take you with her."Felix informed us,then Fuma walked up to Raye and sneered.

"Ya know,your not gonna last on Moatoob very long!You'll be swiped blind if ya don't watch ya back!HAHA!"Raye looked like he was going to rip that little Beasts ears off!

"Well why did you swipe from me and not Minore!"He snarled at Fuma,I glared a death glare at Raye,how dare he even say that!

"Because she's a woman!Like I'd do that to a girl!It would be rude."Well at least he has manners unlike some people I know,I gave Raye a little smirk.

"Poka-dots Raye?"He gave me quite the little glare.I looked at Fuma,he's a GUARDIAN,but he looks to young,the age limit is 14,he looks ten to me."Arin't you a little young to be in the GUARDIANS?"I asked,I wondered why someone so young would be a GUARDIAN,Raye looked at me with that stupid smirk.

"Minore can't you see he's not a kid?He a full-grown small Beast."He told me matter-o-factly,I looked at Fuma,a small Beast huh?(Then why does he act like a kid?)

"Yeah so you better listen to us "adults",or you little kids are gonna get hurt!"He started bumping heads with Raye,(Now Raye knows what it feels like!)he snarled a little."Fuma,thats enough."Felix eyed the little Beast."Now,you'd all best get ready to go.Moatoob is a desert-like planet(except for a few mashes and swamps)and many of the Beasts there aren't kind,and some will be looking for a fight.So watch your selves.We'll meet back up at the PPT station for Moatoob."And we were dissmissed.

Well,the others went their own ways and I decided to go shopping and buy some new clothes,lucky for me the clothes store sold Moatoob style clothes,because of Moatoob's climate.

I looked at the womens Gojo outfits,the Gojo shirt looked like a dress the stopped just at the waist line,the Gojo shorts were,well short,the stopped just a little bit under the dress so you hardly saw them,but they still covered a good bit,the Gojo boots had high heels on them,but you could still fight in them very well.

They were a fair price so I bought them,a light blue and white outfit.I was able to move freely in the new clothes,then I went to the supply store to buy Photon Chargers,(they refill the Photon Arts in your weapon once its empty)Trimate,(items that heal major wounds)and some other things,I didn't want to shop on Moatoob yet,I didn't know if they would have all that I needed there.It didn't take long for me to get done.

I waited with Fuma at the Moatoob PPT gate on the third floor on the GUARDIANS Colony,Raye and Felix was still out,and apparently Fuma isn't the patient kind of guy.

"Will they hurry up already!I'm sick of waiting."He tapped his foot,Felix came up the walkway,Fuma stopped his foot."Hey we're gonna be late!Where's Raye?"Impatient,I thought to myself,Felix chuckled at Fuma and patted his head,Fuma didn't really like that and tried to swat him away and missed the big arm.  
"Hey whats the matter?Too short?"Fuma tried to throw punches but missed each time,due to Felix's hight and his own,he snarled and hissed,after a few more seconds of that Fuma gave up and turned his back twards Felix and huffed,the large GUARIAN only laughed,I giggled a little,seeing the two goof around...

I wondered if thats what it would be like to have a father..I decided to go get a drink before we left,I told Felix I was heading to the Cafe on the lower level.

"Ok Minore but you better hurry back!"Fuma grunted,still unhappy that he couldn't even touch Felix.

At the cafe I orrdered my drink and a small salad and ate,I saw that Fuma really was impatient,we all still had ten minutes left till we had to leave for Moatoob.So I decided to go to a secluded spot behind the Cafe in the alley,a lovely spot with an over look of the Colony and wait till it was time to go,I really didn't want to hear more of Fuma's whineing.

As I looked over the Colony and out the great window that was its ceiling,the stars were beautiful,and I could see the planet Moatoob from my seat.The Colony seemed empty except for a few people rushing to the Linar Line Platform,the Divine Maiden was preforming a devination today,to give the people hope in these dark times.

I looked at the stars when all of the sudden I felt like some dark presence was watching me,I froze up with fear -I didn't know why but I felt like someone had just torn a sword through my heart.

Then HE spoke."Hmm,you really do look like your father."I jumped in absolute fright,the tone in his voice was sweet,yet menacing at the same time.I slowly looked over my shoulder,my eye lids flew wide open and my pupils grew very small

His hair was a very dark gray ash color,he had a X shaped scar on his right eye,his eyes were a cold dark purple that could break steel in two.His left arm was robotic,yet it look almost like a real arm.He was wearing dark clothing that only made him look even more menacing.

He saw my face and smirked at me."Now that I can see your face..You really must be his kid."I stared in fright at him,there was something wrong with this...I could see burning hatred in his eyes.

"W-Who are y-you and what do you w-want?"My voice hinted fear as I slowly got out of my chair -my GUARDIANS training had taght me to never turn my back on anyone I think could cause me harm.

He took a few steps closer to me,I felt somthing cold on my finger tips,it was the alley wall!I didn't relize it but I had been backing up ever since I got out of my chair.

"Has he never told you about me,Minore?"He chuckled as I pressed my back against the wall,how did he know my name?Then it hit me."Kyo Harashoe(har-a-sho)"I wispered.

I had first heard of Kyo from my brother,Kollam had said the Kyo was a deadly rogue leader and had killed Father's dearest friend in cold blood while they tried to stop him from stealing a very powerful and highly dangerious weapon,a weapon able to blast a hole in the GUARDIANS Colony the size of a cargo ship!

Kyo stole the weapon as Father tried to tend to his friend,but Father was unable to save his comerad,he vowed to stop Kyo from what ever he planned to do with the weapon,Father finally found Kyo trying to use the weapon and he had to fight Kyo,Kollam said while they were fighting the weapon went off and blew up Kyo's ship,Father escaped the blast but Kyo was thought to have died on his ship.How did he survive?

Kyo smiled wickedly at me when I said his name,so it was him!"Well now,I guess word of me really did reach you!Good,it would have been less enjoyable if you didn't know why I would kill you."

Shivers ran down my spine,he was going to kill me,why me?

"I lost it all because of your father Lelouch(Lee-loush) Sato!When my ship crashed my arm was pinned under rubble and then it had to be cut off in order for me to escape!"His face was full of rage as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the alley wall!

"But as we were fighting I told him that I was going to make sure he NEVER left my ship alive,he shook his head and said that he was going to make it home,make it to his new-born baby girl,the name of the new-born was Minore.Thats when the weapon went off and I lost my arm.And to make matters worse after that I lost all my respect amongst other rogues and I was reduced to a common theif untill I managed to grab a new arm off an old CAST.Years of torture and suffering,and since he's dead now,I decidedto go after the little girl he so wanted to see.I'm going to kill you,but not quickly,I'm going to make YOU suffer the same way I did."

I paniced and tried to break free from his grip on my wrists but I couldn't,he was exteremly strong,then he used a TECHNIC bound me to the wall by my wrists -around the time he said "I'm going to make YOU suffer the same way I did."

He took a step back and took a long black sword -similar to Raye's giant sword- and laid the blade gently on my left shoulder,as if aiming for an expert shot.

"My first act of revenge,will be to cut you arm off,the same way your father did!"He raised his sword over his head and then started to bring it down,my entire world almost stopped,every second felt like a life time,I closed my eyes and screamed as his sword was just about to slice my arm clean off,but his sword was stopped by large red sword!

Then a hand grabbed Kyo -who had dropped his sword- by the shirt and flung him against the wall next to me,I opened my eyes to see Raye there,his ears were pinned back like a ferrel cat staring down a rabid dog,his teeth were bared and he was snarling.I hardly reconized him,his face showed absolute anger and rage.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM HER!!"Raye bellowed in the dark Newman's face,but Kyo's face turned from stunned to a murderious rage.

Raye only had Kyo pinned by his shirt,leaving his hands free,Kyo back-handed Raye,sending him flying to the other side of the alley,Then he lept at Raye and picked him up by the neck -with his real arm- before Raye even started to pick himself off the ground.

The blackish red haired Beast struggled in his grip as Kyo easily threw Raye down the alley and on to a table smashing it to bits.As Raye lifted his body up I tried to use my own TECHNIC to free myself,but I wasn't having much luck.

"Stay out of this little man.Or you'll suffer the same fate as her!"Kyo looked over at me and glared,Raye picked up a chair and flung it at Kyo,it didn't do any damage to the Newman at all,Kyo only shook off the broken wood and started walking twards Raye.

"Didn't you hear me you worthless mutt?Or is it that you wish to die along with her?"Kyo picked his black sword up as did Raye and they started to fight.

I felt helpless,I had cut my wrists very badly trying to pull myself out,blood trickled down my arms.I mustered one last TECHNIC and the dark bands on my wrists broke and I droped to the ground,when Kyo pinned me to the wall,he lifted me up first so that my feet didn't touch the ground.

I took out my handgun and started shooting at Kyo,he dodged them all -and faster than any Newman I'd ever seen- ran towards me and grabed my neck and squeezed,with no intent what-so-ever on letting me go."You also have your father's spirit.Too bad you have to die!"

He put his sword back into his nanotransformer as Raye started to charge at him,Kyo streached out his palm and a black light flashed from it,it struck Raye in the chest and he fell to the ground,I choked out somthing of a no.

Raye didn't move,was he dead?

No he can't be,Raye can't die!

He was trying to save me and this mad man!

I kicked Kyo in the stomache and he droped me,but before I could do anything at all Kyo grabed my hair and threw me on top of Raye,I had my hand over his chest,I could feel his heart beating faintly,but steadily.

I sighed,at least he was still alive,but for how long?Kyo walked up prepared to spear both Raye and I with his sword,I grabed ahold of Raye shirt with a small scream for help and braced myself to his chest.

Kyo was going to kill us both,I was sure of it.Then gunshots flew past Kyo and he ducked behind some tables for cover.I looked to where the shots came from and saw both Felix and Fuma aiming thier guns at Kyo,along with a few other GUARDIANS.

Kyo looked at me with nothing more than pure hate in his eyes.

"We'll meet again soon Minore."And with that ran towards the balcony and jumped over the edge and onto a small air-craft that flew off towards the docking bay.

"He's heading to the hangers!Squad 25 cut him off!"Felix called another GUARDIANS team through a comm. link.

Raye was slipping though,I put my hand to the dark red wound on his chest and started useing healing TECHNICs on him,wave after wave of white flashing lights washed over his wound,I wasn't about to let my comerad die!I bit my lip as I tried to make the TECHNIC more powerful.But useing TECHNICs too much could kill a person,ecspecially with healing TECHNICs.

But I didn't care at the time,I had to help him,he helped me.I looked at his face and some color had returned to him,Fuma ran over to where we were and pulled out a special healing unit.

"Maan you really can't be left alone can you?"Fuma smirked as he started to open the healing unit,I was NOT in the mood right now for his antics!"Spare us your childish non-sence and help Raye!"I snapped at him,he jumped a little at that,I didn't understand why,but I couldn't let Raye die.

Fuma laid the unit on the wound and thousands of photons(so many it looked more like a single beam of light) rushed into the wound healing it from the inside out.

"Minore,if you hadn't used all those TECHNICs on him...He would have died before I would have made it here.His heart had taken a direct hit and almost had stopped beating.Your pretty good at these TECHNICs Minore.I'll give ya that much."I didn't really get all that he said,why was I getting so worried?

Raye and I are partners,comerads..even friends.Felix came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry.This healing unit will patch him up fully,he'll be very tired after this but he'll be fine.But we'll have to cancle going to Moatoob with Kyo back.We should be able to go tomorrow though."I sighed,that wound was deep,but hearing Felix say he was going to be ok comforted me some."How did you find us?"Fuma sneered at me.

"You took forever on getting back!We came to check on you when we saw you two getting the snot kick outta yo-"Felix glared at him,telling Fuma to keep his big mouth shut.

"We also heard you scream and I called in some fellow GUARDIANS to help aid us."I was glad he did that,we GUARDIANS are very tight and we stick up for each other.Although the TECHNICs I used -both to free myself and heal Raye- took so much of my energy that I had to fall asleep against the alley wall.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room,how did I get here?I looked at my clock and saw that I had nearly slept for almost seven hours.I wasn't that surprised,I could have killed myself if I had used only a few more TECHNICs.TECHNICs somtimes take too much of your energy if they are used to many times with no stoppping,in some cases people have died while trying to go past thier limit,Kollam had taught me that much.

The lights were out except for the small ball of light that dimly glowed at the head of my bed.I saw somthing sitting on the bed-like part of my large window,asleep.

I thought it was Felix,but when my eyes ajusted to the low light I saw it was Raye sleeping soundly,and his wound was healed fully,as if he was never hurt at all.He woke up when I tried to get out of my bed.

"Finally your awake."He wispered and scrached the back of his neck.

"You alright Minore?Felix told me what you did.How you used you TECHNIC to heal me.."He looked out the window with a hard look on his face."Felix told me about Kyo and your father..And he also told me that since he's back that your going to have to be watched out for,so no more wondering off now,ya hear?"He smirked at me with a tease,but it didn't bother me,in fact it kinda comforted me.

"So they didn't catch him."I asked,I knew he'd come after me again,the guy was a mad-man after all.

"Nope..You really were dead to the world though,not even Fuma was able to wake you up!Hehe you should have seen him!"Raye smiled,A small grin slipped across my lips,I could only imagine what that little Beast tried to do.

"You didn't even move when I picked you up and carried you in here."Raye brought me here..I thought that was a dream.."Y-You carried me here?But didn't the healing unit make you drowzy?"I looked out the window and saw a comet fly pass in the distance."It did,as soon as you were in the bed I flooped down over here and fell asleep.Just bringing you here took a lot out of me."He yawned,showing his large canine teeth.

"Why though..You should have went to get rest as soon as you could."I didn't get it.

"Two resons,because you risked hurting yourself trying to heal me...And you needed help."He turned his head away and looked out the window when he said that last part.

"You almost killed yourself though..Why didn't you get back-up before attacking like that?"I looked at my wrists and saw they still had open cuts,and bleeding some,not badly though.Raye saw my cuts and came over as I was about to use another TECHNIC to heal the cuts.

"You'll regret doing that..You use another TECHNIC you'll probably have to stay in bed for a whole day."He took my wrists softly and healed them for me.

"I wasn't able to get anyone..Everyone was at the Linar Line.It was ether run to get help and risk you getting killed,or take action.."I remembered that,he was unable to get help...And if he hadn't been there at that very moment,I would have been killed.

"Thank you Raye...For saving me from Kyo."He only smiled at me.

"No sweat,I was only helping a friend out."I smiled back at him."Well I best get back to my roo- oh wait.."He hit his hand against his forhead.

"You torched you bed remember?"It was a little funny come to think of it,he sighed and I looked down."You can stay here for now..Just stay on your side of the room."I tossed him a spare blanket,he missed and got hit in the head."Pfft!Hey what you do that for?"He sat down in the window and pulled his head out from under the blanket.

"Thanks though.Now I wont have to bunk with Fuma!He'd drive me nuts!"He chuckled at himself,I put my hands on my hips.

"Then you'd know how I feel!"I smirked,he stuck his tounge out at me as I snuggled under my blanket."Thanks Minore.Guess we help each other out today."He laid back and hit Geegee,the small bot beeped madly,trying to get Raye off her.

"Oops!Sorry bout that Geegee!"Geegee just flew into another little spot and went back into sleep mode,she's got a personality thats for sure.Raye covered himself up and I turned out the light"Your welcome.We are GUARDIANS Raye,its our job.."

* * *

**Raye:Jeez you have one freaky mind.**

**Me:I know,I just couldn't help it,I HAD to put in a psychotic villian.**

**Minore:BUT WHY ME!!Why make a mad-man with the need to kill!?You are some kind of messed up girl.**

**Me:Takes a bowI tend to make epic a top priority of mine..Now GO AND REVIEW!Or I'll sneek into your room while your sleeping and write all over your face and then take your picture...AND POST IT ON THE WEB FOR THE WORLD TO SEE YOUR AGONY!!**


	6. Dangers of Moatoob

Guardians of the Galaxy .6 Dangers of Moatoob.

I was in our old house,how did I get here?I saw a woman sitting in a chair rocking back and forth,a man stood behind her.Both of them were Newmans that had black hair like mine.A young boy stood next to his mother trying to see what she held.It was a baby girl,I relized that the baby was me,the woman was Mother,the boy was Kollam,and the man...was Father.He looked kindly at me -not the baby me.

"Hello Kitten."He beemed at me,I remembered Father used to always call me that.I was his little kitten.

Mother rocked me and was singing.I smiled as I looked at the baby me.Then as I looked back at father my world went blank.I had woke up,I had been having the same dream for some time now,I took a heart shaped locket off my book shelf and opened it.A hologram appered and clearly you could see the family poseing for the shot.I was only a baby when the hologram was made.

Father had his arm around Mother and his other hand was on top of Kollam's small head.I was in a small pink baby blanket as Mother held me close to her heart.

This was a birthday gift Kollam had given me one year,I looked at it longingly when I noticed Raye looking over my shoulder.

I yipped in surprise,I wasn't expecting Raye at that moment."That your family?You do look like that man there."He pointed at my father,Geegee flew over and saw the hologram."Who are those people Minore?"She beeped,she had became a very curious little bot.

"This is a hologram of my family Geegee...I guess I do look like my father..."I slowly closed the locket,turning off the hologram."Geegee,how long till we depart for Moatoob?"I asked her.

"Exactly 5 hours,36 minutes,and 26 seconds.The GUARDIANS president has orrdered that all GUARDIANS are to travle in a group of two or more due to the danger of the dangerious rogue Kyo Harashoe."She informed us both.

"Well we should get ready then.I'll head over to my room and have Zion fix me up some more Trimates."Raye walked towards the door before Geegee flew infront of him."Excuse me sir,but an orrder has bee-"

Raye put his hand up."I know,my room is right next door Geegee.So don't get you wires in a knot!"He teased Geegee as he walked out.

"I think Raye is a little too cogy."Geegee beeped,I giggled as she flew over to me.

"Its cocky Geegee,not cogy."I smiled at her,for a robot she sure had spunk.I walked into my dressing room and changed out of my pj's and into my Gojo outfit,I was lucky that it wasn't ruined when we battled Kyo.

"That is a lovely outfit Minore."I smiled at her,then I heard a knock on my door,The door slid open and both Fuma and Felix were there.

"Yo Minore,how ya feeling?"Fuma waved,Felix winked at me."We wanted to come and check on you.And you look like your doing just fine."He smiled,Fuma tapped his foot."Hey where is Raye anyway?That little scamp better not keep us waiting again!"He shrugged before Raye tripped over him -He had just came out of his room and Fuma was in his blind spot.

"Hey watch it ya big klutz!"Fuma snapped at Raye.

"Nice to see you too Fuma."He said as he picked himself off the floor.Fuma just glared and huffed at him.

"Ok we have a great deal of time to pass,there's a hand-to-hand combat arena here on the Colony for GUARDIANS to use.I was thinking about taking you all there."Felix chuckled.Raye let out a big grin.

"So we fight simulated SEED or stuff like that?Sweet!"Raye always enjoyed fighting,guess its a guy thing.Felix had a sly grin on his face now.

"You'll see when we get there.Its right this way."We fallowed Felix through the alleys,it was like a maze in there!But we soon found ourselves at the enterance of the arena,once inside I a large battle mat in the middle of the room.

"Raye and Minore,go grab a weapon and fight!"Both me and Raye looked at one another.

"What!?Wait,why are we fighting each other?I'm not fighting a girl."He crossed his arms,Fuma laughed.

"Haha!Whats the matter Raye?Your not scared are you?"He nudged Raye with his elbow.

"Am not!I just don't wanna hurt her,thats all."Pathetic excuse Raye,pathetic excuse.

"Raye I am not a weakling!I can take you on!Or are you just scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl?"I smirked,if there's one thing I know about Raye,its that he has one BIG ego.

He glared and picked out a wooden sword,just a regular one,not like the large one he normally uses.I did the same and also took the same weapon."Hehehe this is gonna be good!"Fuma smirked as Felix signaled for us to begin fighting.

Raye ran at me,I side stepped him and blocked his sword as he swung around,then I tried to trip Raye but he backed up before my leg could side-swip his.I lept up and summer-salted over his head and behind him and kicked him in the back,making him stumble but he didn't fall.

He spun around and slashed at me,I dodged it and our swords clashed again.He may have a strangth advantage over me,but I was faster and more agile than him,so I had that much.The fight was fun though.

My body bent backwards as Raye started to use his own power to try and push me over,we got face to face as his sword started sliding down mine.It was hard but I managed to knock him away,back flipped to a safer disance and then lunged at him.

"Slow poke!"I yelled as I side-stepped his attack and knocked his sword out of his hand,then I pointed the tip of my blade at his neck.He took a big gulp,both of us were panting hard.

"AWW C'mon!Maaan there goes twenty bucks!"Fuma whined,Felix had a huge grin on his face,they had been betting on us haven't they?

"Well done Minore!Raye you need to get a little faster,strangth won't get you nowhere if your foe can attack faster than you can."

Raye sighed."I got my butt kicked by a girl...And that girl was Minore!"I giggled,I may not ba able to beat him at an arm wrestle match,but I'm a better swords-woman!

After we had finished fighting,we relized that it was already time to go!so we all had to run to catch the G-Flyer.We boarded the ship.I had the window seat and Raye sat next to me,with only a few more minutes I was exited to be going to Moatoob.

"So whats it like there?"I asked Raye,Fuma and Felix sat a few seats ahead of us,too far for me to ask them.

"Which part?The dessert or swamp parts?""Both.I've never been there and you've lived there.I'm just curious."He smirked at me"Well the swamp area is very lush in conterast to the dessert parts.Wet too,the trees are huge,some grow to 400 to 500 feet.Rarely will you find a dry place,but they are beautiful.Floral plants are very common,except the Moatoob wild passion flower."

That sparked my interest.A Moatoob passion flower is said to be the most beautiful flower in the entire Gurhal system,and the rarest.I've always wanted to see one,but they can't be artifically made,and even if some are,they are never as beautiful as the real ones.

"The dessert areas are very dry and harsh.Large canyons that can be seen all the way from the Colony cover the planet,and rarely will you find any plant life there,and caverns you could easily get lost in.Moatoob is beautiful,but dangerious.Moatoob is a planet rich with minerals that you could easily find and get rich from.Thats why rogues are found mostly on Moatoob."I looked out my window as we lifted off and on our way to Moatoob.

We landed soon,as soon as I left the PPT station the planet looked like it was factory,like a mine or somthing like it.Tall mechinery towered all over the place,crates and boxes were everywhere,just 15 ft away was a large canyon filled with caverns and caves.Clouds filled the air.

"Alright now,stay together and don't get lost."Felix told us all."The reson we are here is because a strange sygnal has been found somwhere in the Dazin Swamps,we don't know what it is and we're being sent to investagate it.It may be a downed satalight,or maybe a distress sygnal.Now c'mon,lets hurry and get to the Flyer base."Felix pointed towards the base and we made our way there.

We were to take a G-Flyer that Felix would be flying,Fuma the co-pilot.Raye started bugging me as soon as we sat down.

"Hey,Minore I hope your not scared of bugs..Because Moatoob swamps are full of them!"I rolled my eyes."I'm not scared of bugs Raye.If I leave them alone then they'll leave me alone."He smirked,what was he thinking of?

"Oh don't be too sure Minore.Leaches are all over the place,they'd just love to hunt you down!"Ewww,there is NOTHING grosser than leaches.

"And boy can they get big!"He got out a leach card(Colector cards can project life-sized holograms of the animal the card depicts)and turned on a hologram of a huge,slimy,black,totally gross leach!I didn't know they could get THAT big!It was a whole two feet long!

Raye pressed a botton on the card,and that stupid thing looked like it was about to jump ON me!I let out a small shreak,I couyld have down right strangled Raye!

"EEEP!RAYE you get that thing away from me!!"I swated the card from his hand,he bursted into laughter.

"AHAHA I thought you said your not scared of bugs Minore!"He laughed and I glared at him.

"Raye a leach is not a bug!And you know it!"He only laughed harder,I was just about to strangle the life out of him!"Haa!Man you should have seen your face!Eeep!Raye you get that thing away from me!HAHA!"He tried to copy me in a high pitched tone.

"Oh put a cork in it!"And I stuffed my hankerchif right in that big mouth of his!He gagged on it and spat it out.

"Hey don't make me come back there!"Fuma teased,Felix saw what I did and started laughing his head off!Raye kept his mouth shut after that.

While we were flying over the swamps,Raye was right though,this place was beautiful,the trees were so tall,we flew just over them.Then we heard a loud blast on the right side of our ship.

"Rogues!There fighting amongst each other!And we're in the cross fire!"Explosions everywhere,I saw two rogue ships fireing at one another,then our ship started to spiral.

Felix was trying his best to stay out of the deadly lazer beams that came so very close to hitting our ship.I covered my ears as a loud BOOM rocked the ship.

"We've been hit!Every one,get to the escape hatch!"Felix unbuckled from his seat.The left wing had been hit and we started to desend.Fuma opened the hatch and gave us all parashoots.

Felix and Fuma jumped first..but I froze.The land under us was going by so fast,I lost sight of Felix and Fuma.

"Minore jump!"He yelled at me.

"I-I can't!I don't know how to use a shoot!"I was scared,I didn't know what to do ether,the trees were getting closer,very fast.

Sudenly Raye grabbed by my waist and jumped out and let his shoot out.I held on to him for dear life!I had a small fear of hights that now had become a big fear.He had one hand on a rope guiding the shoot and another around me holding me in place,but the fight between the rogues was still on and a lazer blast missed me and Raye,but it hit the shoot and it caught fire.

"NO NO NO!"Raye tried to keep the shoot stabalized but we started falling faster towards the jungle and swamps below.I saw trees fly past us as we fell.The ropes caught a branch and we jerked to a stop,and I fell out of Raye's grip,all I held onto now was his hand.

"R-RAYE!"We hung there dangling high in the trees -which were larger than any tree known to your world.

Raye looked around,I stared him in the face,I was scared out of my wits!"Minore,I'm going to let go!"He told me.

"What?No don't let go!"I yelled at him,I didn't dare look down.

"Minore trust me.There's a limb just a few feet under you."He said calmly,I decided to,so I nodded and he let go,my heart skipped a few beats as I fell,I landed on a limb the size of a one-way street -but not gently- I felt a sharp pain in my right ankle,I yellped in pain as I tried to stand up but fell back on my rear.I look up to see Raye pull out a poket knife and cut himself lose and fell,he landed next to me.

"Minore,you ok?"We both had cuts and bruses all over our bodies."Yeah I'm ok..But I think my ankle is broken."He bent down to take a look,he took my ankle and gently felt along it,when he reached the sorce of pain I couldn't help but flinch at the sharp pain.

"Yeah its broke alright,it must have happened in the fall."He felt it some more."In three places too..My TECHNICs arin't good enough to heal broken bones yet."He softly laid my foot down,my TECHNICs weren't that good ether,bones are different from flesh,they are a lot more comlicated and if the TECHNIC isn't done right it could do more harm than good.

The giant trees that surounded us had bunches of moss growing on the,they looked like greenish gray drapes as they hung.Large vines reached from the tree tops all the way to the bottom of the swamp,some vines I mistook for trees due to thier large width.I looked over the edge of the limb we were standing on and saw the floor wasn't too far down,thirty feet at best.

"How are we going to get down..We have to find shelter before night fall or we'll be sitting ducks out here."Raye stood up and looked around."There.Those limbs and vines look like they are close enough that we could jump down on them safely."He pointed to a tree that had vines wraped tightly around it and the branches that criss crossed one another,somwhat like a ladder,only the branches were about six to seven feet apart from one another.

"Raye,what about my ankle?I'm not even able to stand on this foot,let alone jump!"I said irritably,there he goes again,not thinking things through.

"Easy!I'll just carry you on my back.I grew up in a place sorta like this."I didn't like the sound of that.

"Sorta?"He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well the trees were a LOT smaller and I had a rope ladder hannging on one tree that I would swing on.But it should be the same thing.Don't worry."He walked over and bent down so I could climb onto his back.

"Drop me once and I'l-"He didn't let me finish before he started running down the branch of the tree very fast,a little too fast considering how high we were!

I grabed his shoulders so I wouldn't fall off."Hold on tight!"Then the idot started jumping down the limbs with out looking!

"Are you trying to kill us both!?"He only smirked at my frantic screaming.

"Don't worry Minore!My Dad taught me this!"And he continued to jump down at a neck breaking pace.

Then Raye lost his footing on the fourth limb from the ground and we fell into the swamp water.

Water rushed up my nose and lungs,it took about two seconds for me to relize I was sinking,I had let go of Raye.The water was so dirty I couldn't see a thing,my body felt heavy,I didn't know which way was to the surface.

I saw somthing swiming towards me,when it was close enough I saw it was Raye,I tried to move but I couldn't feel a thing,except the pain in my foot.He Grabbed hold of me and started swiming back up,I couldn't see how he knew which way the suface was,algie covered the water so much that you couldn't see where the light came from.

Then we bursted through the water,Raye tried to keep me above the water,but I still couldn't breath,hear,or see.I swallowed too much water -and I think I swallowed a small fish too...Eww!

I could feel him lift me up on a giant lily pad -it was about the size of a small car.Then I started coughing the water out of my lungs,I felt like the water was still coming out even when I wasn't coughing.I turned over and started taking large gulps of air,I looked at Raye.

"You ok?"He looked worried,I laid down on my stomach.

"You idot...You could have killed us both!"I was still trying to catch my breath."I'll take that as a yes then."He chuckled,I lifted myself up and shoved him into the water,he went in with a big splash.

"I told you not to drop me!"I smirked,surves him right!He grabbed the pad.

"Ehehe Well I didn't expect to fall!Guess I had that coming!"He climbed back up,I had half a mind to push him again.

"Theres a giant root system over there,we should be able to get shelter there."Raye stated,I looked over and saw at the base of a single tree that looked to be over thousands of years old,hundereds of giant roots the criss crossed like giant arches rising out of the water,it looked like there was no land anywhere there.I wonder how deep the water was at that tree.

"We'll have to swim to it.Think you can make it?"He asked me,I looked at my foot."Maybe..My foot wont stop hurting though."Raye looked at my foot and then at the old tree.

"Looks like we're going to have to get wet again."He sighed,I looked up to the sky and saw the sky was turning orange red.

Sunset..And soon nightfall."We'd best hurry then.Monsters like to hunt at night more than the day,right?"I asked him,he only looked into the water.

"Some do,mainly the more dangerious ones.Lets go."I nodded and Raye went into the water first,then I fallowed him,but when I tried to kick my foot felt like it was on fire!I quickly grabbed onto the lily pad.

"Whats wrong?"Raye swam closer to me."Here,lemme give you a hand."Before I could say other wise,Raye pulled me away from the pad and swam towards the giant tree.

Raye had found a root that was low enough for use to climb up on,it was also under a whole mess of larger roots too,we used that for cover.He started a fire going and then started pushing buttons on his transformer untill he found a Trimate.

"This should heal your foot Minore."A lot of my stuff fell out of my nanotransformer during the fall,all I had left were my weapons,my GUARDIANS gear,and some food.Raye placed the Trimate on my ankle and the photon energy did its work,my foot was healed fully.I let out a sigh.

"This was suposed to be an regular mission..How did this happen."I looked into the fire,it danced and flared as a few glowing red ashes flew into the air,night had fallen and the temprature had dropped.Being a Newman born on Nuediaz I'm used to warmer climate,not low tempratures,I rubbed my arms and legs hard as I shivered,I still was very wet,and I had nothing to lean against so my back was very cold and my front was warmed by the fire.I bit my lip and tried to ignor the chill down my spine -but it was hard to do.

Then I felt somthing being draped over my back very carefully,I look to see what it was -Raye had taken his shirt and placed it over me."Your shaking pretty bad."I looked at him and then his shirt.

"Raye..I don't need this as much as you."He only smiled and sat down next to me with a sigh."I'm a Beast,we're used to cold climate.It doesn't bother me."I still didn't know why he had done it,but I pulled it tighter,then I looked up through a hole in the roots,it was a very clear night.

"The stars look so beautiful here...Its so clear tonight."Raye looked up too.The stars shimmered and sparkled.I started thinking about Kollam.What would he do if I died here?I wraped my arms around my legs tightly,I felt Raye put his hand on my shoulder,I looked up at him.

"We'll make it out Minore.Don't worry about a thing."He was worried a little too,I could hear it in his voice.

"How can you be so sure Raye..We lost contact with Felix and Fuma,they could be dead for all we know!We won't be able to send out a flare because of rogues could see us!We coul-"Raye cut me off by grabbing both my shoulders and having me face him so he could look me in the eyes.

"Minore calm down!Felix and Fuma both are fine.They can take care of themselves.Our best chance of getting out of here is to head for the dessert and try to sygnal a ship or somthing,and hope rogues don't see us first...But you need to stop worrying so much."He had a firm but gentle grip on my shoulders and his voice was stict,but soft at the same time,he was probably right though.

Felix isn't a weak old man,he's one of the strongest Beasts I've known so far.And Fuma,well he wouldn't let nothing get him down,I'd bet he'd face a Omagogh by himself if he wanted to.

But I had to worry about the rogues though,after seeing those two rogue ships battling it out,who knows who many more are around here..

Raye relesed my shoulders."My dad taught me all about the Moatoob swamps,he taught me all about what can heal you and what can hurt you..Well make it through,don't worry your little head off ok?"Suddenly he stood up,his ears twitched and he looked around for somthing.

"Wha-"I started,but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand."Stay still.."He got down on his knees slowly,as if he knew somthing was near by as he stared up at a giant root over our heads,it took me a while but I heard a feint clicking -it that sounded like it was made in the back of the throat of somthing,then more clicking.

Raye pulled out a plastic stick that had non-glowing photons in it,then he shook it and lightly tapped it on his knee and a bright flash came from the stick and the faint clicking quickly became loud hisses and snaps.

I like to jump out of my clothes when I saw the whole giant root covered with strange lizard-like animals crawling all over the root,many ran and hid from the light while some acted as if nothing happened.

"Kleko (klee-ko) Lizards..Highly dangerious and fangs are laced with venom strong enough to kill a dozen Koltova,they hunt only at night and in packs."It looked like a Kemodo dragon,but they had frills going down thier backs that started from the top of thier heads and ended at the tips of thier tails,and they had a bunch of sharp teeth,the longest teeth would stick out some giving them a more dangerious look to them,they had huge eyes with slits for pupils,good for seeing in the dark Moatoob swamps.They were grayish in color but thier frills were green with mossy colored spots.

"Why are they not attacking?"I wispered as Raye watched them carefully."Because of the fire.Thier eye site is so keen in the dark it hurts thier eyes.."

One young Kleko jumped down and landed only a few feet away from us,the toxic venom dripped from its fangs as it walked closer,Raye sudenly had put his arm around me in a protective way,which surprised me a little.

The Kleko came a little closer but its head whipped away as the light was too bright for it to handle and it hurried back up the roots with the other strange creatures.Raye held me closer as some started growling,snapping,hissing,and other sounds.

Then a bloody Kleko body fell from the root as many lept down and started to eat the dead corpse.

"Thier canibles?"Raye hid my face in his chest so that I didn't see what happened next,I heard a frenzy of painfull cries,loud hisses,snarls and roars,it sounded like a bloody feeding frenzy had broken out,my stomache turned.

I was glad Raye hid my face,I didn't want to see all the terrible carnage,I would have probably screamed.

"Minore listen...They wont attack us..not with this much fresh meat now.We're safe for now."I nodded."Although you could smother me a little less.."I muffled,he jumped a bit and losened his grip,but he still didn't let go,I managed to catch a glimps of the on-slaught.

I saw mangled limbs and dead bodies laying around as larger Klekos killed the smaller ones,they were ruthless to one another.Some of the torn limbs still moved even though they were no longer on the body,blood shimmered in the fire light like a red river,some trickled to where we sat and onto my hand.

I felt the warm dark blood pour past my fingers,I quickly snapped my hand away and stared at the red stain on myhand.My heart wrenched,why are they killing thier own kind?Their like senceless monsters with no other instinct other than to kill with no given thought about it.

I could feel Raye clench and grind his teeth from his bare chest.He was uneasy as I was.I prayed that this nightmare would end soon.But the night was young and I had no such luck,I burried my face in Raye's chest,I felt like crying,I just wanted it all to stop!

Morning had come now and the sickening stench of death and decay hung thick in the morning air.I must have fallen asleep at some point last night,after all the horrible screaming had stopped.

A pile of bones and half eaten corpses littered the place.I thought I was having a nightmare untill I saw Raye,He had also fallen some time after I had.

"Raye..Raye wake up its morning now."I tried to wake him up by taking his shoulder and shaking it gently,he maoned and turned over,this was going no where,and I didn't want to be alone with a bunch of dead Kleko bodies while Raye was in dream land.I shook him one more time and he woke up,well more like jumped up and knocked me over,I was about to fall off the edge when he caught me.

"Sorry about that!I guess I'm still not over what happened last night."He helped me back up,and then looked at the mangled mess of dead corpses

"Why...Why do they kill each other like that?I just don't get it.."Raye looked at me,I still had dry blood on my hand,he sighed.

"Survival of the fittest..And the crulest.Its kill or be killed here,its the natural law of Moatoob..A very terrible law though.."He sighed heavily and looked around for a moment.

"We can't swim now,not with all the blood in the water.Bigger beasts and monsters are probably swiming right below us now,drawn by the smell of blood and the hopes of an easy meal."I glanced at the water for a moment,still unable to see in the filthy murk,then I jumpd back as I heard a loud growl,not like what we heard last night though.I looked around and heard it again.

"Did you hear that?"Raye rubbed the back of his neck as anouther growl was heard.

"That would be me.We didn't eat a thing remember?"I sighed,well at least it wasn't a monster,unless you consider Raye's apitite to be one.

"Well lets get going then..Oh and Raye..Thanks.."He looked confused."For what?"I saw a great blue butterfly fly over and land on his noes,I giggled as it slowly flapped its wings in his face,when it did open its wings,it looked like Raye had another set of eyes!

"For helping me,when we fell into the water..I almost drowned."The butterfly flew from his noes and landed on my finger tip."Aww its nothing really..My mother was in the GUARDIANS medical unit and had taught me how to expell water out of a persons lungs useing a special TECHNIC."He smiled at me,I had never heard of TECHNICs being able to do that before."Well..We best get going before more monsters show up.You ready Minore?"

* * *

**Minore:ShuddersFirst I get lost on Moatoob with Raye,then I nearly drown(Which was who's falt?)and then kleko feeding freanzy!This is getting to be too much pressure!**

**Raye:Aww don't worry,things are gonna get better,I mean look at me,I had Fuma swipe my clothes in the last chapter!...I HATE FUMA NOW!**

**Minore:Now that was funny,come to think of it,what was with those..cough things?**

**Raye:SighBirthday gift from my great Aunt...and the only pair I had that day..**

**Me:Well..I don't know what's a worse gift,underwear or getting a bogus lottery ticket thinking it was real.ANYWHO!Review or I'll put a larger-than-life picture of your hairest Uncle -in boxers wih all his back hair,leg hair,arm hair,bald headed glory on your lawn outside your room window for when you wake up!THAT'LL GIVE YA NIGHTMARES!**

**Minore:...Ok..How come on Deviantart your perfectly sane,but on your a psychotic,insane,off the wall,imature,and dare I say just plane creepy person?**

**Me:SighBecause I've been to someone elses FanFiction site..What can I say I'm making people laugh,which I don't nourmally do on DA.REVIEW!!OR UNCLE WILL BE ON YOUR LAWN!!**


	7. Lost Together

Guardians of the Galaxy .7 Lost togerther.

I looked back at the carnage one last time before fallowing Raye over the giant roots,I had knots in my stomache only a day ago I was sleeping in my bed,and now here we are lost on Moatoob with a very slim chance of getting out alive.I handed Raye his shirt back,he had let me use it the entire night,and went over to pick my shoes up and a large scorpion crawled out of my left shoe!It was the size of a large rat!I sqeeled and droped my shoe down,Raye was standing near the Klekos when he heard me.

He bolted at the scorpion and landed his boot on it,he had to stomp on it a few times to kill it.

"You gotta look INSIDE your shoes before picking them up Minore."He said sternly as he kicked the insect into the waters below,to my surprise,but not Raye,a mouth came up around the floating dead body of the creepy crawly and swalloed it whole.Then the giant fish breached for a second before falling back into the green swamp water,I caught a glimpse of what it looked like.

It was a greenish brown color,like the water,and a large gray frill tiped with sharp barbs began from the dorsle fin to just the begining of its tail.

"What was that?"I sqeaked,that fish was as big as a Koltova!With rows of long teeth to boot.

"I'm not very familar with a lot of the fish that live in these swamps,but I think that was a Banakada shark."He looked at the hole in the algie that the shark had made.

"So then..How are we going to get out of here?"I looked inside my shoe this time as I asked him,still a little jumpy."We keep moving forward.We'll fallow the roots as far as we can,more trees,more roots to climb."He looked into the water and then the sky.

"Lets hope that the SEED hasn't infected this area yet or we'll be in trouble."I had actually forgot about the SEED,if these monster do get infected thier aggresion will encrease ten-fold.

I put my shoes on as soon as I was sure there wasn't anything in them this time,I spotted some vines growing all through out the root system.

I smirked at them,while Raye started slowly climbing the roots,I jumped up and swung on the vines,grabbing the next vine as I got close to it.I laughed as I swung past Raye,he caught on and started swinging next to me."Race ya!"He swung past me,I giggled as I picked up the pace,trying to keep up with him.

The floral senery flew by us,we swung past huge,but beautiful,tropical flowers that were almost the size of a queen sized bed,and some only the size of a mouse.I then swooped right by him and I was now in the lead.Suddenly thousands of blue butterflies swirled around me,I was awstuck by their number and beauty.I slowed my swinging a bit and streached out my hand as a very large butterfly landed on my finger,I smiled at it,it was a deeper blue than all the others that flew like a whirlwind,the whole thing felt like a very fantastic dream.

Then as I grabed hold of my next vine,I felt like I was being stared at,like someone was watching me carefully.  
BANG!I whiped my head around to see that Raye had swung right into the limb of a tree with his stomache and now was hanging over it like a man hanging over the edge of a ship with seasickness.I laughed as I swung around to help him.

"Why don't you watch where your going?giggleAre you trying to get hurt?"I giggled,and took Raye's hand and pulled him up.He held his stomach where he hit it,just before it growled again.

Then my stomach started growling."Way to go Raye..Now I'm hungery.Maybe we should find some food though."I laid my hand on my stomach,wishing that the hunger paing would stop.

Then I remember I still had some food in my nanotransformmer.I tapped on a button and two good sized energy bars formed in my hand,I handed one of them to Raye.We sat down on the limb and started eating.It was all I had though,but we had to eat,we needed to keep our strength up.

I looked into the forest below,I wonder how Kollam was doing...

Raye finished his bar and let out a BIG belch.

"Eww Raye!"I scrunched my nose at him."What?"He chuckled."That was rude you know."I said irritably as I took the last bite.

"Aww c'mon Minore,I couldn't hold it in."He chuckled even harder,he is lying through his teeth!

I looked down and saw that the water below us was getting shallow,and I even saw some land."I guess we're getting a little closer to the desert..Right?"Raly looked to the ground as I spoke.

"..No,we are a long way from the desert..It just hasn't rained here as much as back there.But the rainy seson should already be starting soon,give or take a few days."He really knows his way around here,doesn't he?

"We probably need to walk from this point,the dryer it gets down there,the more likly the vines will break and we'll be killed in the fall."He slid down and on to a limb below.

"You coming or are you gonna wait till night fall?"He joked,Irolled my eyes and slid down next to him.

We continued down -this time we didn't fall down- and made it to the bottom,I landed in the shallow water with a small spash.The muggy humid air made my skin feel slick and wet,and I could hear the calls and cries of animals and beast that lived in this forest far off in the distance,and the calls of song birds closer to were we stood,tall grasses rose up on ether side of us through out the marsh,making it a little harder to walk through them.For a planet so beautiful,it was also equally dangerious.

We walked by many huge and giant plants,from mushrooms the size of a house to my own hight,one though I misstook for one of the giant trees,due it its enormus size and girth.

"Why is everything so big here?"I looked up for so long my neck started hurting.

"Donno,they've always been this big."Raye walked beside me,he too was staring at the giant plants.We walked for what seemed like hours in that humid swamp,and all to often one of us would get stuck in the mud and had to be pulled out.

There was only a few more hours of day-light left.And the day was very short,longer nights than days here on Maotoob.I was very thirsty,we had no fresh water with us,my lips chapped from the lack,Raye also suffered with me,Raye's ears perked though when he saw a strange round,greenish purple plant growing from a vine.

He pulled out his poket knife and cut the basketball sized fruit from the vine."What is that?"I sure hope its not toxic or anthing like that.

"Its a waten monan fruit.It may have a smooth hard shell,and it has hardly any meat in it."He shook the fruit,I heard a swishing sound in it,like water.

"But its 90 water."I gave him my dagger so he could try and open it.When he did open it,he took great care not to let it spill.Raye handed me half and he took the other,I put it to my lips,it tastes sweet,the closest thing I can compare the tast to was a Nuadaiz dragon fruit.

Some of the bright red juice slid down Raye's throat like a red shooting star as he drank greatfully,I took small gulps of it,I knew I was slightly dehydrated and if I drank too fast I would vomit.

I stored the rest of the drink in my canteen for later,as did Raye.After we had replenished ourselves,we continued to walk on.

"Why haven't we encountered any more large monsters?"I looked around,only now had I relized it."Because of the SEED.They probably pushed every creature out of this swamp first,then left themselves.Lucky break."

Then we heard a loud roar."Cancle that!Run!"He pushed me out of the way as a giant blade came down between us.I looked up to see a giant animal SEED with an ogre like SEED on its back.No let me rephase that,IN his back,it looked like the two SEEDs were really one SEED!

The ogre like one had a sword for an arm,the entire thing was about the size of a van.The beast reared up and then charged at us,Raye and I both managed to dodge it,but I couldn't dodge the blade -I had gotten cornered by some vines.I felt a white hot burning pain surging down my back,it was hard to endure,I pulled out my TECHNIC wand and started to attack,I am NOT about to die here!I will not die here!

I sent out an ice TECHNIC,but it did little damage,Raye ran to me when the blade had hit my back,He took out his fire type sword and ran it through the monsters leg,it tried to kick him away but it missed him.

I doged the blade of my attacker and then I had to dodge the jaws of the lower one,it nipped my leg though.I used my handgun and shot the monster in the mouth causeing it to back away,I saw Raye slash the monsters tail right beforegetting whiped by it,I climed up the vines and put my wand in my transformer and pulled out my sword.

I jumped down and onto the SEED and hung on,the ogre tried to reach me but since I was behind it,it was unable to slash at me with its sword.I took my sword and brought it down on its head,the body slopped over,but the lower body was still alive,it screamed in pain and tried to buck me off.

Raye ran to its head and ran his sword through its head,blood streamed out and it gave one last wail be for falling over,except I couldn't jump off in time.

I felt nothing for a moment when the monster fell on me and pinned me from the hip down,but then it hit me.I tried to scream out the pain,but I couldn't open my mouth,I gasped for breath but it was hard to breath under the weight.

"MINORE!!"Raye screamed and ran as fast as he could,I turned my head to see him try to lift the dead body off,when he couldn't do that he went and got a limb and forced it under the beast,he was able to get some leverage and he quickly pulled me out,but then I blacked out.

I was floating in total darkness now.My cheast felt heavy as well as my eye lids,I wasn't breathing here but I felt no pain.

"Where am I?Am I dead?"My own thoughts echoed in the pitch black abiss,I felt cold too..What is going on?

_"Your just pathetic.Why won't you just die?Your holding everyone back.When Kyo attacked you,you just froze,Raye wouldn't have been hurt so baddly if you weren't around."_A cold dark voice came from the darkness,it chilled me far worse than the first cold.

_"Your Mother would be alive too,the picknic was YOUR idea in the first place.If you were never born into this world she never would have suffered."_The dark voice cooed,hot tears rolled down my face,I was even colder now.

"Y-your wrong!"I screamed at the darkness,I dropped down and hugged my legs tight,She sounded so familar,yet her voice was so dark and her words stung like venom.

_"Oh really?Its no ones fault but your own Minore.It's all YOUR fault!"_I looked up from my legs to see...Me?

But was she right though?If I hadn't begged Mother to take me on that picknic then the Tengogh would never had her!If I had faught Kyo in the first place Raye may not have been hurt!

"Your wrong,your wrong,your wrong..."I said over and over,the cold had gotten so bad now,I was slipping.

My doplerganger place her icy cold hand on my cheek and lifted my face up,her smile was twisted and dark."W-Who are you?"Her smile turned into an evil smirk.

_"You."_As soon as that word left her lips,I felt unbelievible cold and pain,I wanted to scream so baddly but there was no breath in my lungs,my heart felt like it had stopped all together.My body felt so heavy.

I wanted the pain to stop,I wanted it all to stop!

But then,then I felt warmth,like someone was holding me very tightly,I could feel the pain slowly ebbing away,and I no longer felt cold,The dark woman that claimed to be me vanished.

"Don't die.Please don't die Minore."I heard someone whisper,like begging for me not to die.The darkness ebbed away slowly and I flutter my eyes open to see Raye holding me up carefully in his arms,Raye's face was ful of pure panic.

"R-Raye.."I could hardly speak,and every breath I took was a labor itself,his eyes were red,and he looked like he was trying to hold back the tears that dared to pour out of him.

"Minore!Y-your alive!You-your heart had stopped beating and I couldn't feel a pulse,I thought you had died.."He pulled me closer to him,I was glad to see him really.

Then I flinched at the pain in my back,Raye saw the open wound and quickly used a TECHNIC to heal the flesh wound,my legs weren't broken,at least they weren't no longer,I looked at them too see that the femer bone in my left leg had been fractured and Raye had healed it.

I looked at him..

Then I burried my face in his chest and cried.He put his arms around me and held me close,I didn't know exactly why I was crying..But I just couldn't hold back the tears."Thank you..For bringing me out of that dark place."I sniffed,he held me even tighter to him.

The sky was growing dark now,and I had finally calmed down.Raye stood up and helped me up."We best find a safe place to rest for the night."Raye looked up to judge the sky.It was patly cloudy now.As soon as we started walking again,Raye stopped infront of me,almost making me run into him.

"Whats this?"He bent down to examine a small box,it was all black with multi colored wires sticking out of it,many broken and sharp.

"Its probably a rogue radio box..It pretty old though,I don't think it'll work enough for us to call a rescue ship."He dropped the box,it beeped."Wha-"Raye picked it back up and relized somthing,I'm confused,why is he so interested in a tiny box that doesn't work?

"Well I'll be darned..Its not a radio box..Its a cloaker!This was what made the sygnal we were suposed to fallow!"My jaw dropped,THAT is why we are lost out here!?

Raye chuckled at the irony of it.I wasn't as bemused though,but then I looked to the sky to see dark clouds forming.

"Hey Raye..didn't you say the rainy seson would be starting soon?"He then looked up and put the claoker in his nanotransformer as quick as lightning.

"Minore we have to get to higher ground NOW!"He started pushing me forward.

"Raye what is your problem?"I didn't like the way he was pushing me at all.

"The problem is when that rain starts falling,this place is going to flash flood!"And we started to run,this was the lowlands.And I'm pretty sure a monster would come swiming in with the flood.Rain poured from the sky as bolts of lightning flashed across the sky,loud monsterios thunder deafened our hearing for a brief moment.The water was raising fast.

"Raye over there!"I yelled over the thunder,there was a hallowed out spot high in a tree,the sky grew darker,I relized the sun must be setting,Moatoob has longer nights than days,which is bad for us,considering what happened last night,I'm still shuddering over it.

Raye pushed up the tree,once I was on a limb I helped pull him up.The water lapped at us,it was rising faster than expected,the wood was slick and I almost slipped a few times.

With only a few more limbs till we reached the hole in the tree,Raye slipped and fell into the water!I quickly took his hand and held onto him.

"RAYE!"I screamed as the waters stonge pull tugged on him,I decided to try somthing,I tied myself down useing a vine and with my newly freed hand,grabbed onto him and pulled him back up.Raye smiled at me,and we continued our race with the water untiil we made it into the tree.

It had a floor to it so at least it wasn't hallow,and the walls had ivy growing on its walls,but nothing harmfull.It was very dark and I wasn't able to see very well,but it was warm and dry,both Raye and me where panting hard.

"Thanks a lot back there.."He panted,I just nodded.The opening wasn't very big,but just big enough to house us for the time being."Its fine really..."I finally managed to say,he shook his head.

"No...I would have died if you hadn't caught me."He smiled,and I smiled back.Raye took a few of the vines and made a small bed out of them,I did the same but mine was sorta lumpy and had a bunch of sticks in it."Here let me help you."

Raye came over and helped get the sticks out and the smooth the rest of the leafs out.Then he took some moss and covered the enterance to hide it from the animals that may lurk outside.

"Raye..thanks.."I had downcasted eyes,I didn't know why."Its alright,you don't hav-"I looked up at the smileing Beast."No Raye..I-"

The inside of the tree was lightly lit by a faint light blue glow,just faint enough where I could see just a few inches infront of my face now,then I noticed somthing in the corner of my eye that was causing the light,I turned to see a wonderiously beautiful flower sitting right behind me.

The flower's long slender petals were a gorgious dark twilight purple near its center,then a deep blue as lovely as a shinning deep sea saphire,and a pure white as brilliant as a star laced the tips oh so perfectly on each and every one of its many petals.The stems that held its pollen glowed with a light blue light,the tips of the looked as water was about to delicatly fall from the very tip,and roll slowly from the petal and to the ground.I lightly touched the petals,they were softer that anything I had ever known,or ever will,the aroma was devinly sweet and soft.

"..A Moatoob wild passion flower.."Raye spoke so softly and gental as he kneeled down beside me,suddenly more started to bloom around us,dozens of wild passion flowers lightly lit up the hallow."My gosh.."A gasp escaped my lips,Raye came closer and I relized for a moment he wasn't looking at the flower...but me insted..

"M-Minore..There's something I have to tell you.."I pulled my gaze from the flower to look at Raye,I saw something in his eyes,I started to get a strange sensational feeling deep inside me,I could feel a light blush on my cheeks as my face grew warmer.There was one on him too,he took a very deep sigh.

"Minore...Ever since we did our first mission on Nuedaiz I...I've felt somthing twards you..Not like a friend but.."

He took ahold of my upper arm and lightly started pulling me closer to him,his forhead lightly brushed against mine.I don't know why but I didn't reject him,in fact...

I've felt something for a while but I didn't want to believe it..

I denied it,over and over,but now here we both were..

Alone.

I knew we were very close friends but..I wanted to be more than that now.

I leaned myself closer to him,his lips barely bushing my skin,I could feel his heated breath on my face as he placed his cheek against mine and planted a small kiss there,I could feel my heart beat faster,I returned it by kissing his cheek lightly and nuzzled up closer to him,I felt so safe and warm in his arms.

He lifted my face to his,pauseing for just a moment and kissed me.One of his hands found its way to one of my curves and he was rubbing it to rythem to our kiss,the other stroked my hair and the rested at the back of my neck gently.

I had my hands braced against his chest as he pulled me closer and tighter,intensifying our kiss,his tounge brushed mine.He held me tightly but tenderly,I never wanted him to let go,ever.

My heart was racing,and I could feel his pounding right into my chest.I found it a little hard to breath,my head became very light as I relaxed into his chest,and Raye broke the kiss slowly,I was still a little dazed with what just happened.

Raye turned his head from me."I-I'm sor-"

I cut him off quickly by resting myself comfertably into his arms and closed my eyes again,I could feel him resting his own head ontop of mine,I was able to fit right under is chin.I let out a paceful sigh as he stroked my hair.

"Raye..Do you really..Lo-"

He took his index finger under my chin and raised my head up and into another short but gental kiss,Cutting me off..But it may have answered my question.

The air filled with the sweet and delicate scent of the wild passion flowers,through a small hole in the moss the three moons shown fully.

I thought I'd ever see the day that I could even stand being ten feet away from him..Now look at us.

Typical.

Raye laid back against the wall of the hallow and I rested on him,a wild flower glowed brightly next to us,illuminating the small area with its tender glow.

I quickly fell asleep with his arms around me.(And yes,we kept our clothing on.)

When morning came all the Moatoob flowers had folded back up,hideing their wonderious beauty.I lifted my eye lids slowly,at first I was surpised to see Raye holding me..

Then I remembered last night.I felt somthing hot breathing down my neck,Raye was still sound asleep,he looked very peacefull and serene.

He had a firm -but equally gental- hold on me.My hand slowly rose and dropped with the movment of his chest as he was breathing.I really didn't want to wake him.

But suddenly I heard something outside..Something familar..Yelling as if it was stuck in something,it sounded pretty mad to.

"Oh keep your shirt on!I'm pulling as hard as I can!"I heard an old Beast yell,you could hear how hard he was strugling with somthing.

"WELL HURRY UP!!Its slimy in here!"

Raye snapped up and I would have been flung if he didn't grab me!"Fuma?"He had a dumfounded look in his face,I stood up and poked my head out to see Fuma and Felix just a few limbs away!

Fuma had somehow gotten stuck in a giant venius fly trap with his rear end sticking out and Felix was there trying to pull the small Beast out!I had the biggest smile on my face,Raye popped his head out just above mine.

"FELIX!FUMA!Over here!"I yelled!I can't believe it!Their alive and right here!Felix saw me and let go of Fuma -causeing the little Beast to start yelling even louder and harsher- and started walking twards us.

"Minore,Raye!Glad to see your both alright!Wanna give me a hand?"He waved over to us as Fuma kicked him.Apparently he didn't like being stuck inside the harmless plant.

I climed over to a limb and made my way to them,Raye ducked back inside for just a moment and then fallowed behind me.As soon as I was on the same branch as Felix,the large Beast embraced me with one of his huge hugs.

"Ah Minore!I knew you both were alright.You two would never go down without a fight,that much I know!"He gave me a huge grin,then he gave Raye a rough pat on the back."Well we better get Fuma out before he gets mad!"Felix laughed.

It almost felt like we didn't even seperate at all!

Felix grabbed Fuma's kicking legs,and I grabbed Felix and Raye held on to me.

"On the count of three!One,Two THREE!"We pulled hard,Fuma came out covered from the waist up with a green/grey/brown slime!We all fell backwards on one another,the slime that was on Fuma -and there was a lot of it- splashed onto my face!

"UHG!Gross!"I quickly wiped it off,Raye laughed and I wiped my hand on him,he stuck his tounge out with disgust and made a strange noise,like he was gagging.

"Grr What took you guys so long?Any longer in there and I would have drowned in that stuff!"Fuma was trying his best to clean himself."Good to see you two haven't been eaten though!"He smirked at Raye.

"Naw,I think the monsters here like chewy little Beast's like you!"He joked,but with Fuma's temper..Well you know!

"Hey Ever heard of respecting yer elders!"Raye had a devilish grin on his face now,and Fuma didn't like it one bit!

"Now who was it that got stuck in a giant plant again?Oh yeah,YOU!"He started laughing hard,Fuma snarled and Felix had to hold him back -and he had a hard time doing that- to keep him from doing something to Raye,I giggled as Raye made faces at Fuma.

"All right all right now thats enough!Raye put your tounge back where it belongs before I cut it off!Fuma knock it off he ain't hurt'n ya!"Felix siad sharply but he kept his voice level.

We all jumped at Felix's sudden take of control and Raye put his tounge back in,and Fuma stopped his struggle with Felix.Raye looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up and a wink,I really couldn't help but smile.

"Ok now that thats settled.You two find anything?"Raye took the cloaker and gave it to Felix."This is what we think caused the strange sygnal."Felix inspected the box.

"Well I'll be darned!This isn't no cloaker,its one of the satilite shelding devices.Strange enough,the SEED didn't really like these things and started attacking the satilites.These things are VERY expencive so good work on finding this."Felix placed the box in his transformer for safe keeping,right before we heard Fuma laughing his head off!

"Hey Raye,ya got somthin on your cheek!HAHAHA!"Fuma pointed at a small light pink mark on his cheek...

The kiss mark I gave him last night!Both of our faces grew bright red,Felix saw it,looked at me then back at Raye.

"Well now..It looks like you two are REALLY getting along now!"Felix smiled warmly at us both.

"Well,we need to head north from here,once we reach the dessert we should be able to make it to a Alliance camp."Felix pulled out a compass,as if nothing had happened."Ok lets move out!"

He really isn't such a pain after all.

* * *

**Minore:Blushes deep redGuess Passion flowers spark love...Raye is a pretty good kisser though.**

**Raye:Yeah well,that was just the first one!Just wait till next time!XD**

**Minore:...Blushes even harder,if thats even possible**

**Me:I had this moment stuck in my head since chapter one!**

**Minore&Raye:YOU WHAT!!**

**Me:Well I better go before these two love birds kill me!REVIEW or I will steal you journal/diary!AND POST EVERY WORD ON THE NEWS/WEB/AND TOKYO'S GIANT TEEVEE SCREANS!Cue manical laugh**


	8. Homeward Bound

Guardians of the Galaxy .8 Homeward bound.

Felix put his compass away,as soon as he did Fuma waltzed right up to me."Sooo Minore..How'd it go,ya know since you both fell and all?"He nudged me with his elbow,trying to joke around with me.

I scoffed at him and then I told him and Felix what had happened in the past few days,about how Raye grabbed me and jumped out of the crashing G-flyer,and how -and why- I fell into the water,and about the Kleko lizards killing one another so horribly,how Raye and I raced eachother on the vines and how Raye slammed into a tree -Fuma started laughing pretty hard and for some reson unknown to me,Raye blushed-then about the SEED attack(although I didn't tell anyone about the other me.Or crying in Raye's arms.) right up to the part about the Moatoob wild flowers -but I hadn't told them about our kiss,and I wasn't going to- and Fuma just had to butt in!

"So thats where Raye got that mark on his cheek!HAHA!Guess they don't call them passion flowers for noth-"I glared at him,he had to open his mouth,I don't know what the big deal is anyway,it was just a kiss...

Felix lightly popped him in the head."Fuma leave them alone."Fuma just smirked."Uh-huh...Whatever."And he walked off ahead of us."Hehe don't let Fuma get to you two.He's only teasing.Just ignor him."He chuckled on that last bit and walked off to catch up to Fuma.Raye smiled at me with a very small blush on his cheeks,I smiled back at Raye and we continued on with the others.

We had just started walking when Fuma decided to tell us what they had been up to since we seperated.After they fell and landed in a giant tree,Fuma said that once they landed they stumbled onto a Moatoob honey bee nest(The bees are about the size of your fist.Thier venom isn't that bad unless they sting you too many times.)and had to run for thier lives,finally they jumped into the water and evaded the giant bees.But not after Felix got stung in the back.He lifted his shirt up to revile a large red bump on his back,it was very swolen.

"Lucky I ain't alergic or that would have turned ugly!"He laughed,Fuma continued.

After they incountered the bees they found a place to spend the night,somewhat like where we camped,in the morning Fuma said he had to dump water on Felix to wake him up and Felix wasn't to happy about it,but the past three days they didn't run into any monsters except for a few bugs and stuff.(Lucky them)Fuma said that they had found shelter before the rains came high up in the canopy.Felix then added that when Fuma was makeing his bed he grabbed a snake insteed of a vine and got bit,lucky for him it wasn't venimious,but the snake tore most of his hand up.

Fuma lifted up his bandaged right hand,it was staned with blood."Don't worry I'll still keep my fingers!"He smirked,before continuing with the last of his story.

"Then when the sun finally came up I went to relieve myself and I slipped before I could unzip and fell into the fly trap on the limb below.HEY It ain't that funny!"Both Raye and I where laughing,then Raye stopped all of the sudden while I was still giggling.

"So..Thats wasn't a water puddle I fell in was it.."(In other words,Fuma wet himself when he fell!)Raye looked a little pale and Fuma's face turned red with embaressment and sudenly found is feet more interesting,Felix and I started laughing hard."Well I was wondering what that smell was!"Felix chuckled,Fuma just glared at every one as Raye looked like he wanted to rip his clothes off."Anyone got spares?"His voice was a little shaky,he really hated having to be in those smelly clothes.(Who can blame him?)

Felix laughed and pulled out some clothes from his nanotransformer and gave them to Raye,a segyega outfit.(Its a popular style from Nuadiaz)The tunic was red with black edges and came over the body like a poncho,the pants were long -and baggy- black with a gold strip going down the sides.

He went off to cange into the clothes behind a tree,I went over to the waters edge and leaned against the trunk of the giant tree.The water was full of tree limbs and debree from the flash flood,I looked up to see a bright blue sky,then my feet.I was thinking about Raye,last night,and what to do next.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts when I noticed out of the corner of my eye somthing moving,something big.

A giant centipede at least 1/3 my length crawled out from a hole in the tree we were on and was crawling towards me!Its shell was the color of deep moist freashly tilled earth warmed by the sun,it also had fur growing strate down its back like a mane,the four front legs were soft and furry and had four fingers on each hand -although they looked more like paws- the rest of the legs were more centipede.It had very large mandibles that led to a mouth that looked like it belonged on an animal and not a bug.It didn't have compound eyes though,just two big round green eyes that really creeped me out!Was it a cross between an animal and an insect?

It then stopped just a few feet away from me and rear half its body up from the trunk of the tree so that we were head to head,I felt the blood in my face drain away as it seemed to inspect me,I froze as it felt my face with its antenna,I wimpered as beads of sweat rolled down from my brow.

It antenna were unplesant to the touch,my heart was pounding,now I really don't like bugs!It kept making a clicking noise the whole time that just sent shivers right down my spine!Its large and powerful mandebles were just centimeters away from my nose.I let out a small squeel.This was dis-gust-ing!

"Freak me out!"I spoke so softly,but seriosly.I HATE BUGS!

Then Raye came from behind it and tapped it on the head very gently,causing it to turn towards him,startled.It felt him with its antenna like it did with me,my heart felt like it would burst!Raye then slowly moved his hand and started petting it!He touched it!He TOUCHED the giant bug!And he was smiling!

I felt feint as the bug pushed its head into his palm and purred,as if trying to make him keep rubbing."Haha see Minore,its harmless!"Raye smiled as the centipede rubbed its body against Raye like a cat!

"Easy for you to say!What are you the bug master or something?"I was about to run screaming when Raye stepped around the insect and caught my hand.

"Aww c'mon Minore,its gentle see?I grew up around these things.In fact I had one as a pet once!"He stepped away from the centipede and steped behind me,my back to his chest,and so now I was faceing the bug with Raye making sure I would back away from it.

"Don't worry it wont hurt you."He took his hand over mine and streached it out towards the centipede and pressed it against the head of the creature.

At first I jumped and tensed up when he laid my hand on it,it purred as I felt the hard yet very smooth shell,even with a shell so tough,it could still feel the gentle petting.I could feel Raye's chest rummble as he chuckled,I couldn't help but let a small smile curl from my lips,the giant bug kinda acted like a dog as it blinked it eyes cutely(Centipedes on Moatoob have eye lids and are very docile creatures,but I never really read much about these animals so yeah I was freaked.)at my and started purring louder,then it brought its head up a little higher,its mandibles looked like there were about to close on my hand when a long pink tounge came out and lightly licked both mine and Raye's hands,it tickled a little,it was wet and rough like a cats,yet slender enough to get inbetween our fingers,after it licked my hand it licked my face,I didn't really enjoy that part,but it was sorta cute.

Raye looked down on me from over my shoulder."See what'd I tell ya?He's as gentle as a kitten!"He took his other hand and rubbed the insect under its mandibles,it raised its chin up and looked really relaxed.

It was just then I relized just how close Raye was to me,his chest was pressed to my back,a slite blush crept across my face.The centipede then lowered its body and scampered down the trunk of the tree and started crawling in circles around us trying to get us to play with it.

"I think we should keep him,their common GUARDIAN attack animals and GUARDIANS are alowed to have pets.Besides,I'm starting to really like him!"He smirked as he lifted the centipede up,which surprised me some,the bug had to weigh a lot and Raye picked it up as if it didn't weigh an ounce!The bug looked like it could easily broken out of Raye's grip,but it chose not to and only purred louder.

"What!?Raye w-we can't do that,it lives here."I said,Raye shook his head.

"Its orphaned,he's still very young and the centipedes here care for thier young untill full maturity,without its parents its as good as dead.The parents NEVER let their young leave thier backs untill then,so it may have been orphaned from ether the flood or the SEED.I can't just leave it to die."The bug curled up into a ball and fell asleep quickly.

"Well I'm not keeping him,I don't have anywhere to put him."I smirked at him,I may not have a place for him,but Raye does.His face lit up,now that Raye stood next to me,I saw his outfit.It made him look a little more like a Newman,perhaps because it was the native style I guess,it looked better than his old one for sure.

Fuma ran over to where we were and saw the young centipede asleep."What the heck is that?"His big mouth woke up the insect and it hissed at him before curling back up.

"Minore found an orphaned centipede.I'm thinking about keeping him,I did use to own one after all."Fuma stared wide eyed at the large creature sleeping in Rayes arms,then Felix came,he smiled when he saw the young one.

"Well you found a baby!Aww ain't that cute?"He chuckled,that bug is only a baby?Boy I wonder how big the adults get."Yeah,he is cute."I looked at the sleeping baby,he really was cute.

"Hey how do you know its a boy,it could be a girl."Raye smirked at me,"Because its mandibles are a good size,females are much smaller.I think I'll call him...Damon!"Raye chuckled,he really was wanting to keep him thats for sure.

Raye smiled like a young child how had just gotten a new puppy.We continued on and little Damon fallowed close behind me,he was a little more interested in me than Raye,but he didn't mind.Felix would sometimes have to watch his feet because Damon like to try and trip the large Beast,he was quite mischevious,that mush is surtian.It was a few hours a walking northwards untill we came across a strange site.

Large stone arches and a doorway as large as the Gol tova and aged thousands of years and covered in vines,strange letters and shapes laced the edge of the great doorway,the building seemed to go underground so there was no telling how big it truely was,it was very weird.

"What is that?"I practically blurted out."Its a Relics site,they are found scattered all over the Gurhal system.An anciant civlization that were thousands of years more advanced than us.Strangly though the entire civliation was wiped out all at once,with no evidence why.Its a total mystery."Felix informed us.

"We don't have time to inpsect the ruins now.We'll have to come back with a team.This site looks like no ones discovered it yet."Felix said right before pulling out his compass again."Well lets get going before nightfall,we need to cover as much ground as we can."

My feet were hurting terribly now,hours have passed since we saw the Relic site.We had stopped for a short break at a huge blackberry bush as we were nearing the edge of the swamp,I had given everyone a portion of my waten fruit,including Damon.Fuma ran ahead while we rested to see how far we were from the dessert.

He returned shortly with a big grin on his face."Were almost outta here!Its about half a mile away."

Damon had laid his head on my lap and was eating a berry I had found for him,for a Moatoob centipede he sure was cute."Thats great!Alright five more minutes then we start back."Felix stood up and took some berries from the vines and ate them,I had a few myself,they tasted sweet.

I saw Raye was sitting behind a tree by himself,Damon had just finished eating and was now playing with both Felix and Fuma,Damon was chaseing Fuma and trying to bite him in the rear while Felix was trying to catch the little creature,so I walked over to where Raye was,he smiled at me when I sat down next to him.

"We're almost out..Told ya we'd make it out."He smirked,"Whatever Raye."I frowned,I didn't really much care for his 'I told you so' tease right now.

He nudged me with his elbow,"Hey now I'm only teasing ya."He smirked before standing up,our five minutes were up.We were half way home now.

I saw the edge of the swamp and broke out into a run,finally after spending too long in that muggy swamp I wanted to see the horizon instead of vines and trees growing endlessly.

"Hey Minore,wait up!"Raye called and chased after me once we were outside the swamp,which ended up as a game of 'catch me if you can' and Felix was trying to catch Fuma -the small Beast had swiped his belt as a prank(just Fuma being Fuma)and now Felix's pants were close to dropping.(Luckly he kept a firm grip on them,so they didn't fall.)Little Damon was trying to figure out what was going on.

Raye caught up to me and grabbed my wrist,I whirled around and I lost my balence,Raye tried to grab me to keep me from falling but he fell as well,right on top of me.We were face to face then,it took Raye a moment to relize what just happened."Whoops...Ehehe sorry."He chuckled while trying to get off of me,I tried to push him off but the Damon lept onto his back and Raye fell back onto me,this time our lips met.

Fuma and Felix saw the whole thing and the both of them bellowed with laughter."HAHAHA Can't keep yer hands off her can ya Raye?AHAHAHA!"Fuma blurted out,our Faces turned scarlet and Raye jumped off -causing little Damon to be thrown,but he curled into a ball before he hit the ground so he was fine- and I wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

My face burned with emmbaresment,Raye glared at the other Beasts as Damon ran circles around the two 'laughing so hard they could die' Beasts.

"SHUT IT!"I squeeled at them,They eased thier laughing,but only a little."HAHAHA Well I guess we should leave you two love birds alone now!"Fuma is really getting on my nerves now,he laughed as he walked past us both and into the clearing,leaving Felix with us,I may like Raye now,but I didn't ever want to get caught kissing him -at least untill I'm ok with it- least of all now!

Felix smiled at us warmly."There nothing wrong with loveing someone.How do you think I met Saphira(Sah-fi-rah) my wife?"He cuckled,"You two have grown to love one another through all you've faced together.Don't think I've read your mission profiles."He grined and then left us alone.

Raye walked over to me finally and smiled."Think he's right?"I blushed and replied,"I guess..Lets go."His yellow-green eyes met my bright blue ones.

The blue sky seemed to streach on for miles,small creeks and streams snaked out of the swamp and into the dessert just a little before soaking into the dry ground.

Damon lept at me like a child unsure of something and wanting to be held."What the?Damon what's the matter?"I tried to hold him up -which was hard considering how heavy he is- and I balenced him on my hip for support."He's a little scared,he's probably never seen the desert before.But don't worry,he's about the age that the parents will try and lead their offspring out into the desert.The swamp is just the nursery untill then."Felix patted Damon on his head -which was half way hidden in my shoulder,he was holding onto my shirt with his upper arms.

I rocked him slowly and hummed a Neudiaz song to him,it seemed to calm him somewhat and he lifted his head up and looked around a bit.Fuma had stopped with his childish antics and was now filling up the canteens with water and every now and again he would smirk devilishly at one of us,and I thought Raye was a pain before!

Felix had pulled out a map now."Well...Now that we're here,what are we going to do now?"I wondered outloud."We now head east.The camp is about six days walk from here.Bad news is we wont be able to make it,we will run out of water and dehydrate long before we reach the camp.Moatoob's temprature will dry us out."Felix bit the bottom of his lip,what are we going to do now?

Then Fuma sprang up with a grin so big I thought his face would get stuck!"Lungias!(lung-ge-ah)We can ride then to the camp,thier fast and powerful animals and we'll probably make it in half the time!"Raye rolled his eyes.

"And where do you thing we'll find them?"Fuma smiked at Raye,and pointed towards some caverns and caves."Around there,Lungias like to hang near places where malla weed grow.Its thier favorite food!"He sure like Lungias doesn't he?

Fuam lead through a tunnle the opened into a large field full of mella weeds,as well as three eight foot tall creatures.Their heads reminded me of a smileing fish,their bodies were pink all over with two very strong legs,and they had fins on their tails!They looked like they belonged in the water,not in a desert,but they were very cute looking.

"YEA Lets go!Their very gentle so all you need to do is grab one!"And Fuma was off,He quickly caught one,Felix grabbed one by the neck,and Raye and I had to chase after ours -sice there were only three we'd have to ride one together.

The lungia doged Raye's every atempt to catch it,after five minutes of watching Raye goof off I decided to do it the easy way and I picked some malla weed.I whistled at it,it looked at me and trotted over to me and ate the weed from my hand.

"Oh sure whatever"A ticked Raye huffed,he wasn't happy that I was able to get it to come to me and he had to chase it all over the place.Raye helped me on its back,then he got on infront of me,the animal easily carried us both,Damon hopped on with Felix.

"Alright now,the way to steer them is to nudge the back of thier shoulder blades.Careful though,they breath fire."Fuma showed us how to rub the lungias shoulders to get it to move.I held on tight to Raye,I didn't want to take a nasty fall,they where very tall creatures,and I could easily be stepped on.

Felix lead the pack as we rode on,caves and caverns were every where you could see,dry and some dead brushes passed us every so often.It was a rough ride too,the way they ran very fast,I held on tight to Raye,I really didn't wish to fall,not at this speed.He smirked when I held tighter to him and took hold one of my arms that were wraped around him and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry.I wont let you fall.Ever."He insured that staement by incresing his grip,but keeping it just as gentle.I smiled and laid my head against his back and relaxed,I closed my eyes a bit,I could feel the warmth from him.Like from last night,I don't know why,I guess you could say I was falling for Raye.He was always there for me and he protected me,he now teased a lot less and was very gentle with me.He's really come a long way since the academy,but I guess..So have I.

We passed cliffs,canyons,arches made of stone,and many wonderious things.One great canyon we stopped at was full of many different colors,but one fall would surely prove fatal.The drop seemed to go one forever,you couldn't see the bottom because a fog settled about half way down.I pulled my gaze from the canyon to see the sun was setting,we had been travleing for so many hours now.

"We need to find a cave.the temperature drops below freezing."Felix looked twords the sunset.The colors were magnificent.The entire sky had turned bright red at the horizon,then hot pink over it,and then it turned purple at the top,orange-red streaks flew across the sky from where the sun had just hidden itself under the horizon,mixing every color together.A black silhouette of the distant moutains that streached on for miles made it all the more wonderful.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Raye startled me,he had been quite up untill now.

"Y-yeah it is.Are the sunsets here always so wonderful?"I asked him,he chuckled.Fuma and Felix were far enough infront of us that they would be unable to hear our conversation."Yeah,but they don't get this beautiful unless there happened to be a fire earlier in the day...My dad used to take me and Anna to the desert to see the sunsets about once every week."He smiled as he spoke.

"Hehe This one time when Dad took us trough a cave I got seperated from them.I was only eight at the time.I tried to call out but I couldn't hear or see them anywhere,I kept walking on,after about a minute though I fell through a hole in the ground and started sliding down a shaft like it was a slide or something,and when I finally stopped I fell into a lungia nest.Two baby lungias where there,I had startled them at first but soon we where playing with one another.Then my dad found me rideing them,Anna was holding his hand.I started laughing when one of the little lungias bit him in the rear and he yellped,it was really fun.Then we when out of the caverns and watched the sunset.Those were happy days."He seemed sad now,was being back on Moatoob...painful?

I tightened my grip around him and moved closer to him,I could feel his scar through his shirt with my cheek.Then the lungia broke out in a run and nearly threw both of us right off!We had lagged behind and our lungia was wanting to get back up with the other two.

Raye and I both started laughing,our lungia slowed once we caught back up with Felix and Fuma."You two get lost or somthin?We need to find shelter like NOW!"Fuma thumbed at a large cave.'C'mon,the temerature is already dropping.Lets get inside."

We tied up our lungias on a bush outside the cave and Fuma started the fire."We're all taking eight hour shifts.The Creatures out in the desert are just as deadly as the ones in the swamp.Many even hunt in packs,so Raye will go first,then Minore,Fuma,and then me.Raye if you see anything,just yell."Felix yawned after he finished his sentence.

"Yeah but I think you should scream instead!Felix would sleep through the end of the universe!"Fuma giggled to himself,then was joined by both me and Raye,Felix just huffed before laughing himself,"He's right!Hahaha!"Felix bellowed.

Fuma had found a small indent in the wall just big enough for him to make his bed in,he checked inside first to make sure nothing was in there,then he fell right asleep.Felix settled close to the fire and I made my bed closer to the enterance and I decided to stay up a while with Raye.

He had already made his bed.I huddled on the opposite side of the enterance and Damon crawled into my lap,he was pretty warm and cuddly.

"Don't you need to get some sleep Minore?"He said just as Felix started snoring loud."Naw,I'm not tired right now."I shrugged and smiled at him,he chuckled,I looked up at the night sky.

So many stars filled the sky like hundereds of thousands of shining shimmering dimonds,but then I felt the cold air,I was starting to remember what the other me had said.I felt so confused about it,who was she really and why did she say such horrible things to me?I rubbed my arms,and not because I was cold.I snapped out of my thoughts when Raye pointed to the sky as a shooting star raced across the sky,fallowed by several others.

"As soon as we get back home,I'm taking a two hour shower!"I giggled,he smirked.

"Ya you could really use one."I glared at him sourly,little Damon blinked as we argued.

"Oh your one to talk,at least I brought soap and shampoo!And I've been useing the soap mind you!"I snapped,he looked at me funny.

"You brought shampoo?This was suposed to be a mission that lasted a day,and you brought a whole bottle of shampoo?Women are strange indeed."He chuckled,I smirked.

"A woman is always prepared for anything,personal hygiene is a top priority!Learn it sometime."I sneered at him,after a few days he could think to wash some.

He huffed and stuck his tounge at me with a funny face -which I couldn't help but giggle- at me before looking back at the sky,from where we were,we could see Nuadiaz.

"How could something look so close yet be so far out of reach?"I thought out loud and streached my hand towards Nuadiaz,I was really starting to miss Uncle and Kollam."I don't know.Funny isn't it?"He chuckled,Damon crawled out of my lap then and next to the fire.Must have gotten cold.

"Well...I'd best get some sleep."I stood up and started walking towards my bed before Raye said somthing."

Uhh Hey Minore...Don't sweat a thing alright?Sheesh we've been through worse before right?"He smiled at me as I laid myself down."Your right.I guess we have."

I woke up long before the others did,last night my shift went smoothly and Felix had fallen asleep right as I woke up.I had decided to go deeper into the cave and had found a small cavern that had a small waterfall coming out of the wall and into a small shallow pool,and there was steam everywhere.

I placed my hand into the crystal clear pool of water,it was a deliiightfull temp.

Then I got an idea.

I was pretty sure the men would all stay asleep -the sun hadn't even risen yet- and I really need a bath,so I took one under the falls.I didn't realy know how long it was and frankly I didn't care.I did however keep my under garments on while I took my bath.

"And Raye thought I was strange for bringing shampoo!...Gosh this feels like heven!"I sighed deeply as I ran my fingers through my hair,getting all the filthy gunk and tangles that have plagued me since we first fell into the water.

Suddenly I heard a soft purr and I turned to see Damon sprawled out on a rock close to the water,feeling the warmth of the steam.

"Yeah,it sure does feel good doesn't it boy?"I asked him,he only blinked lazily at me.I hummed a old Nuadaiz song that my mother had taught me,my voice reverberated of the wall and echoed as I sang.I've always loved that song,guess its because its Mothers song.

I finished my bath and walked back to where the others were,Raye was the first one up."Where have you been,Minore?I was starting to think you were eaten."He wispered with a small smirk on his face.

"There's a hot spring down deeper in the cave.I couldn't help myself really."I smiled,got the better of him now didn't I?He just chuckled under his breath.  
"Its true then,women are strange!"I shot him a small glare.

"Lets just wake Fuma and Felix already ok?"I hissed,he nodded."Yeah,the sooner we're home the better."

Raye found Fuma's hiding place and wasn't able to reach him (Fuma must really hate mornings.When he couldn't shake him up Raye stuck his head inside the small area.

"HEY FUMA!!"He yelled,the sound echoed over and over inside the small cavern,Fuma lept out holding his ears,Raye bursted out laughing...Then he got hit in the gut by a small but strong fist.

"That'll teach ya!"Fuma growled at him.Now I'ts my turn to wake Felix,he was snoring pretty loud,it was a wonder how I even fell asleep last night!

It took forever to wake him up!I took all of us to flip him over and onto the ground.He waved his arms around wildly and grunted.He laughed when he relized what happened and then stood up.

"Well now,Lets get the lungia and get moving.If we hurry we sould be able to make it to Mizikie gorge before night fall."

**Minore:Is holding DamonWe Gotta mascot!Every good story needs one!**

**Raye:Yeah...Stares at Minore**

**Minore:Glares(Minore isn't one to take stareing kindly)Quite staring or I'll kick your butt!**

**Me:You know I really like these end thingys,I get to make everyone so out of caracter!Including me!**

**Minore:Gosh you need help.**

**RayeHas a black eyeYeah,and quit making me get beet up by Minore its UNMANLY!And Make Minore stop having such terrible PMS problems!**

**Me:Hey I'm the boss os my own little world here!So STOW IT!(And she ain't gonna stop having problems untill I do so there!)So now REVIEW or you may just wake up withyour bed full of poison ivy!And for those unalergic I pour leaches-the big kind- on your face!YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!! **


	9. Danger in the Desert

Guardians of the Galaxy .9 Danger in the desert.

I took Fuma with me to the springs to fill our canteens up and Raye and Felix had to wake up the lungias.While I was at the spring I decided to fix my hair,I took out my jewled tiger straps and bound the fist side of my hair so that it still held loose (it didn't pull it back) and let it hang just infront of my ear,I did the same with the other side so the the back half of my hair hung without anything to bind it.

"..Those look nice."Fuma gazed at the straps and blushed a little at his own statement."Are you trying to say something Fuma?"I giggled,the way he blushed was like how a six year old would blush when he tried to tell his sister,that he may disslike a lot,that she looks pretty and was embaressed to say it.

"No!I'm just saying their nice,I didn't say you looked it!"He turned and walked away rather quickly,already I see Fuma as a little brother,and I have a feeling he sees me kinda like a sister.I knew what he ment though.

When Fuma and I came back from the springs we found Raye getting sat on by a lungia that had rolled over on him,Fuma was trying to get it off him.

I rushed over to them,the large lungia -the same one me and him both rode- was sleeping soundly,even with Raye half stuck under him.

"Hurry up!Its a little hard to breath with sleeping beauty here!"He coughed out,he wasn't in any real danger of dieing.

I lightly petted the pink lungia on the head and it opened a large blue eye at me and then lifted it's head slowly,I then got some grass and led the lungia off of Raye.

"Now how come he got up for Minore when SHE was holding the grass,but not me?"Felix scratched his head.

"Guess I just have a way with animals."I giggled as the lungia licked the grass off my hand.Raye stood up and dusted himself off."Uhg any heavier and I would have been a pancake!"He snorted,I rolled my eyes.

As Fuma and Felix got on their lungias I got in front of Raye this time,he chuckled."Try not to fall off Minore!"He smirked as he got on behind me and held onto my hips for support.Fuma smirked and laughed.

"Raye you sly dog!You really can't keep yer hand off her can ya?"Raye looked at him with a smug look on his face.

"Ahh your just jealous Fuma because you can't get a girl of your own!And frankly,I don't think any girl would want a brat like you!"Fuma's face went red with hurt pride and emmbaresment.

"Ahh Who needs 'em anyway?"He said bluntly and led his lungia away,I blushed a bit.The way he said,it made it sound like he was proud to have me,I couldn't blame him though,Raye was always the one who like to gloat about things.

Damon hopped up infront of me and I scooted back a bit so that I rested against Raye's chest as our lungia fallowed the others,I had watched Raye yesterday and picked up how to gently guide the animal around.

Even though it was the early morning,the temperature had already started to climb,I was sure Raye was uncomfertable wearing those large clothes of his,he kept pulling at the collar a lot,but he didn't complane once about it.

Hours in that blistering heat was unbareable,although the lungias looked pretty happy about the heat.My hair burned on my head,I sure wish I had a hat,black attracts heat and my long hair was a magnet for it!

Damon had decided to jump down a long time ago and now was walking in the lungia's shadow where it was cooler.I looked down at him and giggled,even though we got a free ride we didn't have the luxery of shade like him,lucky little Damon.

It wasn't long though before the lungia started acting strange and jumpy,Damon too.And the sorce of their disstress was easy to see once we made it over a large hill.Over twenty-five SEED forums were making thier way towards us!

The lead SEED saw us first and roared at us,they all looked like ogres,but their legs were covered in fur like pants.Many held swords,clubs,and other makeshift weapons.

They all attacked at once,Fuma tapped his lungia and it spat flames upon a few SEED forums,burning them to death.Fuma then showed us how to do it and we eaisly killed a few more,but there were just too many for the lungias I lept off the lungia and decided to battle on foot,Raye tried to stop me but I was too quick for him.With the lightened load though the lungia was able to fight a lot better.He stayed on it providing me support with his lungias flames and his own weapons.

I drew out my dagger and handgun and slashed at the SEEDs before me,I blocked ones sword,then twisted it out of it's hand,and slashed it's chest open and it fell to the ground,then I stabbed one in the back killing it.

I shot one in the back about sevin times before it stopped attacking me,then I slashed it.Raye tried to keep his lungia calm as he continued to fight,Fuma went wild with the fight,he had left his lungia in a cave were it would be safe and was running through the SEED,taking them down one by one with great ease with knuckle busters linked with light photons,Felix was fighting hard too,he had a sword that was similar to Raye's burning red one,it was the same size but it was blue,ice photons were attached to it.

I tried my best to stave off my attackers but every one I killed was replace by two or three more,Raye had finally jumped off his lungia,it ran to the cave with Fuma's lungia,and he faught his way towards me,I felt a sharp white hot pain when a giant club knocked me to one side and into the claws of the other SEED forums.

They grabbed hold of my arms and legs and held fast and pulled hard -trying to rip me apart- as one very large SEED came to view!It stood on two legs at about 13ft in hight,its head looked like the shape of a triceratops with sharp short horns traceing the edge of the large fan-like flesh,its long arms had tree fingers one each hand.In one hand it held a very long and large sword and was ready to bring it down to slice me in half!The name of this giant creature was Bil De Vear.

These SEED that held me seem to screech with glee as their leader begain to bring it's sword down.But Fuma shot a few ground photon shots at the Bil Ve Dear,making it swing around and attack him,Raye slashed through the SEED and I kick one of my captors in the groin -and they must have been males cause it screemed and let go,freeing my arm,I then kicked the other one the same way,I picked my Dagger back up and started my fight again,this time I was back to back with Raye.

We focused our attacks one the Bil Ve Dear who was curently trying to catch the slippery Fuma."We take that guy out,the others should be easy pickings!"Raye yelled over the loud roars and cries of all the other SEED.

The Bil Ve Dear lept up into the air and did a sumo drop trying to squish us flat!We managed to dodge it,for a big guy he sure was fast,he quickly got up before any of us could make a move!

Fuma was surrounded by many SEEDs and we were unable to aid him!And the small Beast looked about as ticked as heck too,he got hit in the back one time and then you can only guess what happened next.

"Grrrr I've had enough of all of this!HRRRAHHH!!"He bellowed as his body was engulfed in a bright light and started to grow bigger,about 7ft tall bigger!When the sudden light vanished,I saw a huge brown creature standing in Fuma's place!

His whole body had changed entirely,he had a lion like tail as well as a head!Sharp teeth and a dark brown mane,same color as his hair,the fur from the mane continued done his back,his clothes had dissappeared,but fur covered him so that nothing was seen,he had strange markings on his body also.

He lifted his head up and roared,I was in shock at the transformation!"Fuma!Gah blast it boy!I've told you to watch you temper!"Felix started barking.

"W-What is he?"I didn't know who I was really asking at the time,but I really wanted to know what the heck just happened!

"Fuma can Nano Blast!?"Raye blurted out as he slashed a SEEDs head off.I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Thats a Nano Blast?I never thought that it would be any thing like that!"I yelled as another SEED fell before me from Fuma slashing claws,Fuma lept at all the SEED and wiped almost all of the out in no time flat.

"A Nano Blast is a Beasts true form,but its hard to manage the energy it takes to stay in the form so we nourmally stay in the lower forms.Its really a last resort.But I can't really Nano Blast yet,I don't have enough experience yet."He explaned while Fuma did all the work,no way any of us was going to get in his way!

Fuma then killed the last SEED off before another light consumed his body and he reverted back into his former little self.

"WHOO What a rush!"He yelled right before Felix grabbed his ear and pulled it sharply."What have I told you about Nano Blasting Fuma?"Fuma struggled in his grip.

"Yeah yeah I know!But I ain't in a public area so I didn't do nothin wrong!Now LEMME GO!"Fuma was shooting him glares of all sorts,Felix shrugged and let him go.

Raye looked down,he must really want to learn how to Nano Blast,the look in his eyes screamed it.Then he took me by my arm and drew me closer to him,I didn't relize it but I had an open wound on my shoulder where I was hit by the club,and a few others along my back from when they grabbed ahold of me and tried to pull me apart.

"Your a pretty good fighter but you really need to be a little more careful.Your always getting yourself hurt ya know?"He joked as I quickly placed my hand to the shoulder wound and healed it,Raye got the ones on my back for me since I couldn't reach.

"Yeah well it would have been a lot easier if there weren't so many."I poped my neck,then I noticed a red stain on his shoulder as well.

"And besides,your one to talk Raye.Your about as hurt as I was."I reached my hand to his wound and got it for him,he looked surprised at the wound itself though,and it was pretty deep too,and he barely noticed it at all.

We found our lungias alonge with Damon in the near by cave.Damon had been trying to keep the lungias inside the whole time.I never understood why though,but at least he was able.

While we were calming them down,Raye's stomache rummbled loudly,which in turn caused my stomach to do the same."Anyone know where we can get som food?"Raye chuckled."Hey we can eat SEEDs!"Fuma blurted out,which if you consider it,was really funny!We all started laughing pretty hard."But really,I'm starving!"Raye stated as he climbed up onto the lungia.

The sun was relentless,I sipped the last few drops of water from my canteen.My light skin burned easily,Raye wasn't as burned as I was though.But we finally made it to Mizikie gorge.

The gorge seemed to go one forever,both in length and in depth,the soil was a deep gray from the top of the gorge to the bottom,old pathways led down the gorge.

"We can't take the lungias with us,so I guess we should let them go now."He said as he jumped off the pink lungia and we did the same,Raye had to grab Damon though -he didn't want to leave the lungia's shadow.

"Bye and thanks for carrying us here!"Fuma waved to the lungias as they trotted off,I looked over the edge of the gorge and it just dropped strate down!I instantly grew dizzy and backed away,uess I'm not over my fear of hights quite yet.

Fuma was the first to go down the pathway which was only about four feet across,I sighed and fallowed the others,some small rocks could be heard falling in the distance.

We passed under arches and through tunnles,but even though we were out of the sun,the heat was still terrible.The sky was growing red now and the light shimmering off the walls of the gorge were stunning.

We found a cave a little bit further down the pathway,it was a little cramped -but it was better than freezing.Bad thing was we had ran out of lighters and couldn't start a fire,so we were going to be cold tonight. It was pretty dark inside the cave,once or twice I stepped on Felix's feet,and Raye bumped into me -although one time I believe he did it on purpose- and I think I tripped Fuma a few times.

After we settled down Raye was sitting next to me,Fuma and Felix sat across from us.There really wasn't much room to move,only about five ft from wall to wall at the widest parts,first I'm hot,now I'm freezing cold.If we had some kindling wood I would use a fire TECHNIC.But we couldn't find any anywhere.

Damon crawled into Raye's lap and purred till he fell asleep,shivers raviged my body,the cold stung and nipped at my finger tips and at my legs,I wasn't alone ether,Raye was shivering pretty bad."Hey,do you think we could cover the enterace with a bolder or somthing?"Raye asked,Felix nodded.

"But it has to be light enough that we'll be able to move it in the morning."Raye stood up -he had to duck though- and found a stalactite big enough to cover the enterance and took it.

"Alright,hope you guys arin't afraid of the dark."His voice echoed of the walls as he put the stalactite in place,the lights went out.

I couldn't tell if my eyes were closed or open.I jumped when I felt Raye grab my foot."Whoops,sorry there!"He whispered as he crawled up next to me and sat down.

Damon crawled into my lap then(Like's switching beteen us,dosen't he?)and fell fast asleep.It took awhile for me to fall asleep,but I did with a lot on my mind.

Lights danced through the trees branches,a small coy pond rested at the base of the lonely willow tree.Long green grass swayed gently in the wind over the many rolling hills,staying in rythim to the chirps of the krickets.A rainbow colored coy lept out of the water before falling back in with a large splash.I sat under the tree stareing up at the turquios sky feeling the suns warmth against me,I smiled and laid down in the grass with my face to the sky to feel the suns full warmth as a few clouds rolled across the sky slowly.

A flute's music was carried on the wind to my ears.A very beautiful and familar sound,sweet and suductive to the ear.I stood and fallowed the sound to a rose maze,the walls were high ubove my head and the scent of roses was very strong.

I fallowed the sound of the flute through the maze's many pathways to the center of the garden were female Newman wearing a beautiful blue kemono that had beautiful Japanese-style embrodery,she was sitting on a bed of grass and playing a delicate looking flute,she stopped playing once she enter into the large area.

"Welcome Minore Sato."I had never seen this woman before,this was a dream that much I knew,but this woman was truely real,her hair was the color of a passion flower,her eyes as blue as the sky and as bright as the sun.

"A great danger lies before your path now.A new dark and terrible foe that I have forseen that only you and your friends will be able to end."Her voice was full of dread.I then relized who this woman was!

She was an old Devine Maiden,Hirassa Devona.She was always able to tell when terrible things were to happen and warned of them,it was likewise with the good news.She stood up,her small delicate fingers craddled her flute.

"I can only contact you through you dream this one time,you alone are the only one who can stop this great evil.My powers wane away with each passing day and I've not long in this world.Beware the one who bares the mark of the dragon.I have forseen great destuction and chaos from the one who weilds it,you,of your fathers will and mind,shall play a most crucial role in ending a great war that is to come against the SEED."I blinked at what the beautiful Maiden had just said,my thoughts jummbled in my mind and my heart raced.

"B-but why me?Why do I have to be the one?What war,what 'mark of the dragon'?I'm just a sixteen year old girl.What can I do?"I was really hopeing this was all a dream,but she made it sound so real.She smiled at me.

"Never has there been a lone hero.You are not without friends Minore.The SEED grow in number as they await thier time to strike.I cannot forsee their true desires.And you mustn't let your fears consume you.Already your foe Kyo has tried to convince you to give up your life."Her voice sounded so sure as my eyes widened.

"What?"She waved her hand in the air and the other,more darker,me appeared again.

"Was once a trap set by Kyo.He has tried to strike your mind and heart but you prevailed.He had used a forbidden TECHNIC to pry into your most deepest thoughts and regerets,and he will be sure to do it again.But stay strong and do not give up..Finding the dragon will not be difficult,stopping the dragon will be...Be not without allies young one..May the Lord of all be with you and guide you with his Holy Light."I had so much to ask her,but she faded into the blackness along with the other me.

I woke up in a cold sweat and darkness,I still didn't get what she said fully.But the warmth I felt in the dream still was there,it took me a moment to relize I was in Raye's arms!He woke up when I shifted in his arms.

"Hey."I looked up at him a little confused at our little situation."Umm..How did I end up here?"I blushed lightly,being in his arms like this reminded me of our first kiss.

"Well after you fell asleep you kinda slumped over on me..You looked like you were having a dream.You were smileing.I didn't want to wake you."He kept rubbing the back of his neck,his heart was pounding too.My guess is he didn't want to wake me because he like it.

I could hear chainsaw snores coming from the other side of the cave,I reconized it as Felix's,Fuma was curled up next to him...Sucking his thumb?Then Raye let out the mother of all yawns.

"Oh for the love of-Raye turn you head the other way,your breath is horrible!"I choked out and covered my nose with my hand,out of all the things that fell out of his nanotransform,he had to loose his toothbrush,Yick.

"Sorry,hehe,well no your no better sweet cheeks."He grined,I shot him a glare.

"For your info I washed my mouth out at the springs!"His grin turned devilish then.

"Hey keep it down!I'm sleeping here!"An angery Fuma blurted out before covering his head with his shirt,he was useing it as a blanket,and Felix was still snoring.I was glad that Fuma couldn't see in the dark,I would have felt pretty foolish with him seeing us like this.

Raye though hadn't lost his grin.As soo as Fuma ducked back under his shirt,he put his hand to my cheek and pulled me into a kiss,which startled me a good bit.

He broke the kiss -much to my dissmay,I was just starting to join in- and had a smug look him.

"What you do that for!"I lightly hissed,never mind what I said,Raye is still a real pain somtimes.

"I wanted to see for myself,you really did wash you mouth."His face was so smug,I was ready to slap him,hard.He did it just so he could make me mad.(And just as I was starting to tolerate him!)

"Oh grow up Raye."I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back my blush,he chuckled.Leave it to Raye to tick me off.

"Aw c'mon princess,I'm just messing with ya."I sighed -well really it was a cross between a sigh and a anoyed grown- and laid back against him."That's what I don't like about you."He chuckled hard,but silently.

The only thing that was good about his teasing is that it took my mind off of the dream.Untill all was quiet again -save for Felix-and now my mind wandered back to the dream and remembering Kyo,remembering what might have happened to Raye.

I knew it would be very foolish not to believe the words of the Maiden,dream or no dream,it was a chance I was not going to take.Raye must have seen concerned look on my face because he lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey..You ok there?"He whispered lightly in my ear,I looked up at him,my heart pained now,it wasn't untill now that the fullness of the situation hit me,it was like a very heavy burden.

"..I don't really know Raye.I'm just not sure right now."I huddled in his arms,I could feel him place his arm over me.

To tell the truth,I was scared to death,what if I couldn't find the guy with the mark,what if a war did break out?We already have been through a 500 year war against the races,but now SEED?If I couldn't bring myself to do what needs to be done,the whole entire Garhal system could become consumed in chaos!I started to shiver.

"What ever happens Minore..I'll watch you back."He spoke so softly,I stopped shaking when I remembered,I have Raye to help me,along with everyone else in the Gurhal.I'm not alone,I pray that I will be given the strangth and will to face whatever happens.

Morning came way too soon for me,I woke up to Damon lightly licking my face with his tounge.I looked around to see that I was alone in the cave,the stalacite door had been moved away and sunlight flooded the small cave.

I stuck my head out to seeRaye,Felix,and Fuma had walked to a nearby plato and that they had found some food.I walked over a bridge made of stone and made my way towards the others.

Fuma smirked and then tossed me what looked like a mushroom.I eyed it then looked back up to a Fuma,he had an inoccent look on his face,never a good omen,ever.

"Yea I know,not very tasty looking,but its better than nothing."He said sweetly,I eyed him,I didn't like the tone of his voice one bit,but I had to eat somthing or else starve,and I'm pretty darn sure that Fuma wouldn't poison a team-mate,I and bit off a piece and rested it on my tounge -WORST IDEA IN THE GALAXY!I gagged at the repulsive fungis.

"UHG Dissgusting!"I squeeked and started spitting it back out,I wrinckled my nose up with desgust,that thing tasted like sweat drenched socks drenched in slug slime and puke!!I would have thrown up if my stomach wasn't already empty.

"What's the matter Minore?Don't like it?"Fuma smirked at my gagging.

"Uhhg!Not funny Fuma!You little monster!"I growled,he only burst out laughing.

"Fuma!Did you give her that mushroom?I told you those are unedible!"Felix barked,he was getting water from a very small stream that flowed down the side of the gorge wall.

"Well they ain't toxic,Raye proved that much!"He snoted,and continued to his laughing so hard he could have wet his pants -again.He's like a little brother.A really anoying,rude,and bratty little brother.

"They don't have to be,their tast is enough to down a Da Ragon!"I screeched -my throat was burning from my stomach trying to purge even though it was already empty- and rubbed the last little bits of mushroom from my tounge.

Raye chuckled with sympathy,"Yeah I know.Nasty things arn't they?"He stuck his tounge out at remembering the flavor and I nodded.

Fuma still was laughing so I took the rest of my uneaten mushroom and stuffed it right into his mouth!He gagged and spat it out,I only took a small bite,Fuma got the whole thing!(That'll teach him!)Raye and I both fell over laughing as Fuma emptied his canteen and did his best to clean out his mouth.

Damon on the other hand wanted to eat the rest of disscarded mushroom,he must have a stomach made of dimond,he ate it and even found some more and ate them as well!

Felix came up and gave me what look liked a fat light brown root."This should be a lot better.Raye found them under some rocks,its a zenger root.It should help get rid of the tast."He chuckled kindly,I took a bit,a very small bite.It was a little dry and tasted like a sweet chocolate hazle nut.It was a whole lot better than that disgusting mushroom!

"Well we should continue on.Rogues are known to use this gorge as a hiding place,so lets go,quietly."Felix pointed towards a darker part of the gorge,I shuddered.

"Get ahold of yourself Minore!Now is not the time to be scared of Kyo,or any other rouges!"I mentally scolded at myself,I can not,will not allow myself to freeze infront of anything again!I have to pull through,one misstake could cost a life.I lifted my head up and looked towards thedarker part of the gorge.I'm going to find this man and stop him along with Kyo!

Raye placed his hand on my shoulder,he could tell what I was thinking,at least by the look on my face.

"No matter what happens Minore,we got your back!"Fuma gave me a thumbs up,Felix nodded."No matter what."Raye kindly echoed Fuma,I smiled and we continued on down the rocky pathway and into the gorge very bottom.

Dirt swirled in the air like a thick fog,ether it was natural or there was a nearby mine still in use.

Felix put his fist in the air,a sign for silence and to stay sharp.I looked around,another pathway up the gorge's walls was off pretty far down the gorge,acording to the map it was a whole day of hikeing.

Raye and I walked side by side,Raye was giving Damon a piggy back ride,He had his large head ontop of Raye's and was holding on to Raye's shoulders with four of his arms.

He carefully let Damon slid off his back,Damon started making clicks and growls,and it wasn't cause Raye put him down ether.

"Stay to the edges,the rogues that shot us down my be hiding out here."Felix whispered,at times Felix can be kind,but when it comes to rogues he can be as cold as ice and as unbreakable as steel.A few years ago Felix got put into a hostpital -he was in critical condition- and had lost the cargo he was sent to protect.

We walked close to the walls edges,Damon seemed really uneasy about something,he kept growling and sniffing the air,his fur down his back bristled slightly,a Moatoob centipede has a highly developed sence of smell and hearing,their really kind of like dogs,except their eye sight is twice as good,GUARDIANS often use them as attack animals or searcher in drug busts,their tougher and stronger than most dogs,and are just as loyal,if not even more.

Felix decided it would be best to pull out his handgun,the rest of us fallowed.There was something wrong here,not Kyo wrong,it just didn't feel right.

Even though it was early morning,the sun was blotted out by all the swirling dirt -which help with the heat a great deal- and limeted our vision.Fuma lifted up his fist and then pointed at what looked like track marks before running up and putting his hand to them.

"Rogue ships left here ages ago,the dirt where the thrusters on the ships were have long since settled,I'd say we missed them by hours."Fuma stated,I put my gun away.At least we didn't come across any,we probably be out numbered 10 to 1.

"We then without a further adue,lets get this show on the rode!"Raye clapped and rubbed his hands together,he was nervous the whole time and the only way he can ease his tension is by doing that with his hands -he's been doing that since the Academy.

I sighed deeply,Damon could still smell them though and was still uneasy about being here,Raye picked him up -which startled Damon some- and put him back on his back,which seemed to calm him back down.

I ran over to an abandoned square storage contaner -it was right at my nose in hight- that looked like it had fallen a great distance,it was buffed up and cracked,but it was still fine,I stood up on a rock so I could reach the top and pried it open with my Dagger to see if there where any usefull suplies inside,to my surprise there was.

"Hey I've found somthing!"Raye ran over to the crate fallowed by the other two Beasts.

"Well at least we'll have food now."He chuckled,the crate had a few boxes of food inside,about enough for us to make it to the camp without getting hungery.

"It must have fallen out when they were taking off by the looks of it."Felix pulled out and opened it,there were a few rations in it,he placed them in his transformer,we fallowed.

I looked one more time inside after we had taken the food all out and I saw somthing shineing in the bottom of the crate,right in the corner.I climbed up and into the crate,I reached for it."Almost..there..AHH!"I fell in smack on my face with an undignified omph.

Raye saw that I fell in and ran back towards the crate and peeked his head over the edge.

"You playin house or somthing sunshine?"He smirked,while I had to stand on a rock to see over the crate,Raye didn't even have to stand on his toes to lean up on the edge of the large crate.

"Oh hardy har har,very funny.Now will you just get me out of here please?"I rubbed the sore spot on my head and picked up the shining object,it was a amythest ring,the purple stone shone lovely.

"Whats the matter shorty,can't reach?"He chimmed,I shot him a death glare,he knew I did NOT like being called short!

"Just get me out of here before I strangle you,Raye!"I hissed bitterly at him,he chuckled and hoped inside the crate.

He cuffed his hands for me to step on,I was just about to crawl out when he put his arm around my waist and put me over his back fire-fighter style and then fence-jumped over the crate and continued walking with me in tow,I pound my fists against his back -which did absolutly nothing- and kicked my legs -which didn't do anything ether,he had my legs pinned so that I couldn't really kick him- as he chuckled the whole time.

"Put.Me.Down.NOW!"I hit my fist with each word,he smirked,Fuma and Felix were watching our little show.

"Ok princess have it your way."and practically DROPPED me,I hit the ground with a thud,I quickly got up,ready to smack him upside the head!

"That was uncalled for Raye!"I yelled at him,he had such a stupid smug look that made me just want to slap him silly!

"Was not.Ya know you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your rear!"He chuckled deeply,Ohh how I hated that!

"What!?Hey I'm perfectly easy going,your the one who always has to get on my nerves!"I retorted,I can't believe he just said that!

"Oh really?"A sly look crossed his eyes as he then swiped one of my jewled tiger hair bands - but so carefully that I couldn't feel it- causing the newly relesed hair to fall out of place and ran off with it!I chased after him as fast as I could,he was bellowing with laughter,I on the other hand was ready to blow.

"Raye Tigara you get back here with that!"I yelled as I chased him around,we circled around Felix and Fuma a few times.

"Told ya he'd do it!"Fuma blurted to Felix,although I didn't even listen to him,right now I was intent on getting Raye.

"Give that back Raye!Jerk!"Everyone was laughing but me,and I thought Raye would stop teasing me as bad,looks like I was wrong.

"C'mon Minore!Surely you can do bet-"I pounced on him,knocking the dark brick red-headed Beast to the ground,he perposely dragged me down with him.I swiped the the strap back from his big hands and got up before he tried to pull another stunt,Raye just wouldn't stop his heavy laughing!

"Ok if you two are done goofing around,lets continue on shall we?"Felix chimed up,Fuma was covering his mouth as to try and stifle his laugh.I glared at Raye for a pretty long time afterwards.

Only mid-day now and he starts ticking me off BIG time,its the GUARDIANS Academy all over again!

* * *

**Minore:YOU DRUGGED ME!Other wise I would have NEVER KISSED HIM!**

**Me:Nope,sorry girl its all you.**

**Minore:ME!?We're practically the same person!Except I have black hair and pointy ears!**

**Raye:Yeah but She dosn't fight SEED,or have to find some creepy guy with a dragon mark...or whatever.**

**Minore:Yeah what's the deal wih that?**

**Me:...I needed to make something up that went with you seeing an evil copy-cat you...Thus Kyo's dark TECHNIC and a more evil bad-guy!**

**Minore:KYO'S NOT THE MAIN BAD-GUY!!**

**Raye:TWIST!**

**Me:YUP!Now REVIEW or at your next family rerunion I'll bring that photo of you when you...well you know the one.Yeah that one!So unless you want to be the laughing stalk of you school(Cause I know your cousin will blab about it) I sudgest you do as I say!I'M ON PURE SURGAR BABY!I'M NUTS!Cue Crazy insane laugh thats creepy as gufu's-or however you say it- nine hecks)**


	10. Home

Guardians of the Galaxy .10 Home.

I put my hair back to the way it was and glared at the young man who swiped the silver tiger strap from me.Raye just kept walking with a smug face the whole time,gosh he better be glad I like him,or else I would have pretty much have strangled him back at the crate when He hoisted my over his broad shoulder.

Things eventually cooled down and I stopped giving Raye the cold shoulder and death glares,and after a little while longer I started hearing rushing water.We were closing in on the Gion River.The Gion River is the longest river on Moatoob,the sound was thundering against our ears as white water sped pats us at an alarming rate.

"The flash flood from the swamp washed out here.It could be weeks before we can get across!"Felix yelled over the deafening river.Fuma ran up some large rocks in a hurry,I had to watch my step now,the smaller rocks we had been walking on had become slick from the mist that the great river produced.

Fuma waved his hands at us and called us over,the rocks were terribly slippery but I soon made it over to where Fuma was,I saw what he had found,there was a stone bridge that made it from our side to the other,but it hung terribly close to the water,it was slick and it was about tree feet in width.

Oh no...Please don't tell me we're-"I didn't even want to finish the sentence,if we're haveing to cross over that thing with the water no more than a foot away from washing over the bridge and knocking us off and into the deadly rapids,I would much rather wait out the few weeks!  
Fuma steped onto the bridge first.

"Well..Its the only way to the pathway.We'll just have to take our chances!"And he started crossing the bridge,Felix fallowed close behind him,I was going to have to cross,so I better just get it over with.

I stepped out and onto the bridge,I nearly slipped on it but I retained my balance,Raye reached out and grabbed my hand,"Minore hold up.Here,tie this around you.If one of us falls the other should be able pull the other up."He handed me a thick vine,I took it and wrapped it around my waist and Raye did the same.

I stepped back out onto the bridge with Raye right behind me,the wind was pretty strong as it attempted to blow us off the slippery stone,the raging water below roared and cold spray stung at my eyes.

I held my arms out for balance,I looked strait ahead and stayed focused,as soon as I stepped out on solid ground,I exhaled my held breath,I dared not breath while crossing the bridge,Raye placed his hand on my shoulder.

"See?Not so bad huh?"He patted it twice before walking on,the pathway was just in front of us now.  
We decided to rest for a while before continuing,so far we have been walking non-stop -except at the rogues abandoned crate- and my feet were close to exploding!

I sat down on a rock and I took out one of the rations and ate,I turned to see Raye had just sat down next to me and was now eating his rations like a hog.I rolled my eyes as I took more lady-like bites,but at least now we had something good to eat.

I finished my rations quickly and as I stood up Damon knocked me over and I started to fall backwards and Raye -who was standing behind me- caught me,I quickly stepped out of his grasp though,I did not want him to pick me up again!He chuckled as I started walking up the path.  
"You guys coming?"I said,Felix and Fuma looked at each other and smirked then fallowed me,Raye called Damon and started up the pathway.  
Raye walked up next to me,trying to look me in the eyes."Now don't tell me your still mad?"He nudged me with his elbow.

"No.I'm just making sure you don't go phycho again."I cooed while he just chuckled,"Well what makes you so sure I won't?"He winked at me,unamused I picked up the pace,Fuma stayed a good distance away behind us while Felix kept ahead.

"Aw c'mon Minore!You weren't like this the other night."He smirked,"You weren't getting on my nerves the other night."I stared bluntly ahead,I was hoping he would drop it and just continue walking on,but no.He had to be Raye.

"Now c'mon.Loosen up or I'll throw you over my shoulder again!"With that said he started after me and I flat out ran,right past Felix.If Raye even comes close to me I'll do something not nice!!I already had enough embarrassment for one day,Fuma's probably going to blackmail me now!

Raye chased after me with a sly look in his eye that only made me run even faster."Well,at least we'll make good time!"Felix chuckled whole hearted as Fuma whizzed past him -a little hyper isn't he?Felix then jogged after us and we continued on up the gorge wall,we decided to find camp after we get out of the gorge,so we were to walk (or run) through the half the night.The sunsets colors were blotted out by the dust that swirled in the air.

It was hours of walking before we made it out -Raye stopped chaseing me after twenty minutes unable to catch me- and I was finally able to see the many stars after we left the dusty gorge.

"Alright,I think since its pretty warm out tonight we should be able to hike some more,the Alliance camp isn't too far off but still too far for to make it tonight.We'll make camp once we get to the caverns five miles,then get to the camp in the morning.So lets get a move on!"Felix pointed in the direction that we would be going,even though the three moons were all full,it wasn't easy to see.

We eventually made it to the caverns after so many feet killing,want to drop dead and sleep,and bumping into a comrade every now and again,hours of walking!We wouldn't be able to make it to the camp tonight that's for sure,sand had started to stir up and making it very hard to see so we had no choice but to take cover for the night.

We stepped into a large cavern,I pulled out my Dagger and used it for light.(The photons used to make weapons cause them to glow pretty bright.)As soon as the light appeared I came face to face with a sleeping SEED vancint!!t was very large and I was _this_ close to bumping my nose into it!Raye grabbed Damon before the centipede woke it up with clicks and barks,I slowly backed away as sweat pouring down my neck.  
Then I heard a rock tip over and the noise cut through the terrible silence -Fuma had kicked it while backing up- and the SEEDs giant eyes snapped onen,my reflection shone perfectly in the giant eyeball,it blinked before it roared and I screamed at the top of my lungs and stabbed my Dagger in it's head,it screamed in pain and reared up,Raye grabbed me by my arm and we ran out as fast a our legs would allow us to.

But as soon as we exited the cave we were cornered by a dozen more vancints!They all had heard the screaming vancint and had come to aid it!

"Get ready!Here they come!"I yelled out (More like screamed really.) they had us surrounded in a half circle with the injered vancint coming out of the cave behind us.There was absolutely no way we could fight them all and no way out,we were finished for sure.We all stood back to back with our weapons drawn.

"Since we're gonna die I'm gonna get this off my chest.Felix Raye,Minore,I love you guys!"Fuma pitifully yelled out right before a vanicint lept towards us,I reached my palm out and drawing the photons from inside me I sent out a small flaming ball right in its face -my TECHNIC powers have improved a lot- it shook its burning head and backed off.

Raye then stepped in front of me as a vanicint lunged at us as he readied his sword,then out of nowhere hundreds of missiles,bullets,and lasers cut down the SEED with ease,smoke filled the air and I covered my ears just as Raye grabbed me and pulled me to the ground and covered my body with his in an effort to protect me as a missle hit a nearby SEED and killed it and the body fell only a few feet from us!Almost as soon as it began it ended,all the SEED where killed at once,nothing but ash remained.

"What the heck was that!"I rasped once Raye let go of me,I looked in the direction of where the missles had come from,an Alliance Millitary tank was sitting at the top of a cavern I saw a CAST standing next to the tank barking orrders and pointing towards us,an Alliance E-vac team ran down the side of the cavern and started treating any wounds we had.

"We heard that there was GUARDIANS missing here on Moatoob.Are you the Missing GUARDIANS?"One of the CASTs checking for any wounds on me asked."Yes,How did you find us?"

"We heard a loud roar and came here,thats when we spoted you four."He said,for an Alliance CAST,he was really nice."Thanks.You wouldn't believe what we've been through."

The Alliance Military got us a Relief-Flyer(its ike a G-flyer) set to the GUARDIANS Colony,we got a warm meal and fresh water.I looked one last time at Moatoob as we lifted off and smiled,we were lucky to be alive,lucky to get a second chance.

I turned to Raye -he was sitting next to me,the seats were kinda like bus seats- he was holding Damon in his lap,the young centipede was snoozing under a heating blanket and purring loudly,I petted the fur going down his back.Raye smirked at me and scooted closer.

"See,I told you we'd make it out,guess I was right."He whispered and put his hands behind his head,I rolled my eyes."Ok so you were right,is that what you wanted?"A smug,smart guy look crossed his face.

"Yup."He leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes,but he didn't fall asleep.  
"Your a royal pain in my butt you know that?"I said irritably,he just smirked and shifted.

"Yup."I frowned at him,his smirk widened."Is all you can say is 'yup'?"I glared at him.

"Yup."He chuckled,I growled a little,then I looked down at Damon and smirked."I think Damon wet himself."I said matter-o-factly.

"Yup...WHAT!?"Took him a while to sink in on what happened didn't it?But when it did Raye's eyes shot open wide as he looked down at the wet heating blanket and lept up,Damon was pouting when he wet Raye,so now he was whining loudly and crawling in circles.  
"Gaa!Not again!Gross!"Damon crawled around whining at my feet.

"Aww come here,you didn't mean to get Raye all soaked now did you?"I sweetly cooed and picked him up as best as I could,Raye pulled at his shirt and wrinkled his nose.

"Gah come on!First with Fuma,now with the bug.Wow I'm smooth!"And went to find another set of clothes to put on,I took Damon to get him cleaned off,guess he got a little too relaxed.

I placed Damon in the warm water in the large tub.Raye was taking a shower in the mens room.He kicked and fussed for a bit,but the warm water finally got to him and he let me wash him,and I had to wash him _good_!I rinsed him off and puled a towel around him and headed back to our seats.

Raye was already there with two heating blankets -a large and small- the small one was for Damon,I sat down and wrapped Damon up,Raye sat down and handed me the blanket.

"Don't you need one too?"He shook his head and leaned back in his seat.The good thing about sleeping here is Fuma and Felix got to ride up front,so we didn't have to listen to Felix's chainsaw snoring of Fuma's taunts.It wasn't very long before I fell sound asleep.

"Yesterday evening the four missing GUARDIANS,Minore Sato,Raye Tigara,Felix Cospara(Cos-para),Fuma Reoma(Re-om-a)have been safely rescued of the planet Moatoob and now are back home,they were shot down in the cross fire of a rogues battle and crash landed in one of the many Moatoob swamps.Other news,Sunspots have been increasing unbelievably fast since the SEED first came,scientists are looking into only now,many say though it has nothing to do with the SEED invasion.This is Hon reporting to you,later kiddies!"Then the screen went black and the young woman disappeared.  
I turned off the T.V. and looked around my room.Gosh it never looked so good.After we were rescued on Moatoob,we were sent to the GUARDIANS Headquarters and handed over the downed satellite box and completed the mission so we are now fully-fledged GUARDIANS!I NEVER have been this exited like this in my whole life!

Once we landed in the docking bay,I saw everyone was there waiting for us,I saw Kollam and I ran into his arms,I nearly choked him to death with a hug as he gave me a brotherly kiss on the forehead,and Anna cried -happy tears- when Raye ran up to her and spun her in the air.Felix's wife Saphira,an old but very beautiful Beast -age has yet to catch up with her- smothered Felix,Fuma just looked out one of the Colony's giant windows.  
Mira was very proud at how both Raye and I were able to survive on our own,and Geegee liked to squeeze my head off when I walked into my room!Damon lives in Raye's room,but he snuck out and into mine last night after we got to our rooms and crawled into my bed with me and scared me half to death!  
And now to top it off,today is my 17th birthday,I had recived a few happy birthday greetings from fellow GUARDIANS,but that was pretty much it,and I decided to go and look around the Colony before heading to my room.

I stayed at a cafe(Not the same one Kyo attacked me at,I'm not _that_ stupid!)and I got myself a Nuediaz dragon fruit salad and Nuedaiz hurble tea.Just as I swallowed the last bite,I felt a sudden poke in both of my sides,I yelped out at the tickling sensation and whirled around to see that a smirking Raye had jumped me from behind.

"Hey birthday girl.How ya doing?"He bent down close to my ear and teased.

"Fine,what are you doing here?I thought you said you were taking Damon for a walk?"He chuckled and covered my eyes with his hands,"I lied.Now c'mon,there's somewhere you need to be right now!"He was quite eager to get me going.

"Alright alright,but get your hands off me,I can't see."I tugged at his rough hands,I heard him chuckle devilishly,"Sorry but,I'm not suposed to tell you or let you see where we're going.Don't worry I won't run you into anything."

Raye stayed behind me and slowly led me somewhere -no clue where though- and the whole time he was silent -save a few chuckles every time I tried to make him tell me where he was taking me.  
After about two minutes of Raye walking me in circles,we stopped.

"We have arrived princess."He chuckled,will he just stop teasing already and just get on with it?"Well let me see,Raye!"I snapped,I heard giggling in the background,then a 'shh shut yer trap will ya?' and then another less audible 'says you Fuma!' and Raye opened my eyes.

Everyone I knew was gathered aound the Central Table's foutain!They all had some party faviors and presents.

Anna and Annabell,(Annabell is a Newman/human girl I met during the GUARDIANS Academy,she was my roommate) Hank,(Raye's best friend) Jenny,Maxwell,(another friend from the Academy) Felix and Fuma were there also,and Mira stood next to Kollam.

"Happy birthday Min-Min!"Annabell ran up to me and gave me a crushing hug,she hasn't changed a bit!

"Hey!We're not in the Academy anymore Ann!You can stop calling me that!"I giggled,she stuck her tongue out at me,"Your being stuffy again!Min-min!"She teased,Annabell and I were about as close as sisters.She let go of me and Raye came and stood behind me.

"This isn't just Minore's party,your both full-fledged GUARDIANS now!We're celibrating your achivement as GUARDIANS."Mira stated proudly as Hank threw his arm around Ann -they've been dating for a while now- and she threw streamers over me.

"Too bad me and Hank still have to wait to go to Parum!"She giggled,she was always hyper,but watch out,get her mad and she'll go all over you!

"Hey we gonna get the party started or what?"Raye raised his hands in the air,Damon started running up to Anna -she was in a wheel chair that had a joy stick she used to move around with- she felt the smooth top of his head."Hello Damon,how are you?"She said sweetly and giggled as he purred.

Kollam handed Raye and I our GUARDIAN certificates,"You both are now fully fledged GUARDIANS from here on out."Kollam beamed with pride,my heart paced faster than ever before,Raye had the look of pure joy on his face,and mine was matching his."I'm very proud of you sis."He said in his kind tone.

Raye and I resived a lot of meseta as a reward for making it this far,I got a synthesis kit and supplies to use with Geegee -from Kollam.

Raye got upgrades level five to use on his weapons in orrder to make them stronger-from Hank. Annabell gave me a photo of us from when we were in the Academy,and some new Line Boards -from Fuma and Felix.

After everything was set and done,Raye walked me into my room,he looked a little nervous about something,he then pulled out a box with poorly wraped dark purple paper,but it was a pretty good sized box.

"Hehe,I kinda had to wrap it quickly..Well don't just stand there gawking,open it!"I looked at the box in my hands,I tore the wrapper open to uncover a fogged glass box,it was glowing a light blue from the inside,I opened the lid and in it was truely a surprise,it was a Moatoob wild passion flower!I blinked a few times and looked up at him with shock.

"B-But ho-"

"I hid it in my nanotransformer the whole time,its why I ducked back in the hallow before I came and got Fuma out of the fly trap.Pretty cheesy huh?"He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck hard,I smiled as I laid the plant on my desk,his cheeks went red then and he began playing with his thumbs.

"Soo uhh Minore,now that we're home?...You wanna do something,ya know...Together..Tonight?"He was very shy about it.

He was asking me on a DATE!?I blinked at him once,twice,three times before I started laughing,genuine laughter,I bet he took the flower just so he could ask me out!I smiled up at the dark red headed Beast."Yes,I do.Just don't pull ANY pranks or I'm out,got it"  
We had just walked out of my room when my both our of our pagers went off,we were being called to a mission.(Oh joy.)

"Hello?"I answered my pager,Mira was on the other side.

"Minore,meet me in the briefing room stat.Same with you Raye.I can't tell you the details over the comm so don't be tardy."And she cut the link before I could ask what was happening.

"Sounds urgent,we better get going.I was a little stunned by Mira's sudden call,she sounded like she had seen a ghost really.

"Yea,wonder what's up."Raye looked over my shoulder and raised his eyebrow.

"We'll just have to wait and see.Lets take the elevator."I sighed as I put my pager back in place and we walked over to the elevators and towards the GUARDIANS Headquarters.

"Greetings to the both of you.Mira is waiting for you in the briefing room with a few other GUARDIANS."The receptionist smiled as we walked past her and into the briefing room.Outside was the door was Hank and Annabell.

"S'up Hank?"Raye shrugged."Donno,I was hoping you'd tell me."He smirked and began talking with Raye.Annabll looked exited as ever,I swear she had the BIGGEST grin!Just as I was about to talk to her the door opened up and we were allowed in.

Inside was Head master Nav himself!I gaped at seeing him in person,it was truly an honor!And my brother Kollam was standing right next to him too!

"Ohoho!You must be Minore!You really look like you father,"Ok thats getting old now."You all must be wondering why your here.Well,the Divine Maiden needs protection."All our mouths dropped to the floor!"T-The Maiden!"Raye blurted out with his voice cracking some.

"Hohoho Now,now Tigara let me finish.You won't really be guarding her,you'll be patrolling the streets of Nuedaiz.We have recently received a letter warning that the Maiden could be assassinated.We will be sending over 200 GUARDIANS to watch for anything suspicious."He sounded serious,"It may sound like we're over doing it,but we must take the necessary precautions.To loose the Maiden now would send the many people of Gurhal into a frenzied panic!She is giving them all hope even with all the SEED attacks.If she is killed then the people loose their simble of hope,and another great war could very well break out.Not against the SEED,but against the races."The headmaster shook his head,as if he couldn't believe what he said himself ether.

"So that's why we are sending in so many."Kollam finished,"Mind you if word about the Maiden in danger should get out to the public there will be total panic,so tell no one.We leave in a few hours.The Maiden will be on her way to the Communion of Gurhal to give one of her deviations,that's when she will be most prone to attack.Get ready to go now.Dismissed."Kollam nodded to us all.

I've never seen Kollam so well..Serious.Usally he's so laid back,so this is NOT a good omen.

We left the white room and out of the headquarters.All of us were still a little shocked,my heart was beating fast.We just got home and now the Divine Maiden herself is a target!

I let out a deep sigh,"Well,I'm eading over to the weapons store.Anyone coming with me?"I asked,Ann and Hank looked at eachother and nodded,Raye started off towards the weapons store.

"You guys coming or am I going alone?"He glanced over his shoulder at us.I rolled my eyes and continued to fallow with the rest.  
In the weapons store I eyed a very nice looking Dagger (I had lost mine when I stabbed the sleeping SEED) it was a fire type and it was much stronger than the one I lost.I decided to buy it.

Raye bought a new powergun(They are far stronger than any handgun) and pointed it at me."Point that somewhere else you dummy!"I hissed,he started chuckling.

"Don't worry sunshine,it ain't loaded."He spun it in his hand,then it fired and left a burn mark on the ceiling.I glared a hole right through him.

"Not loaded huh?"I snapped,and he had that pointed at _me_!

"You goin to pay fer damages now son?"A very old very upset Beast glared up at the burn and then at Raye,"Sorry about that."

"Way to go back there Raye.Just hope you didn't hit anyone on the upper level."Hank chuckled and threw a arm around Raye,joking around the the dark red Beast.

"Yeah and did you see the look on that shopkeeper?Whoo I don't think you'll be allowed in that store for a long time!"Ann commented,she was walking next to me.

"I don't think _I'll_ Be allowed in there ether cause I was with you!"I said,sadly Raye didn't have enough Meseta so I had to help pay.And that Beast was non too kind towards me ether.But hey,would you be very happy if some idiot shot a hole in you store?

"Ahh don't sweat it.An old geezer like that should forget it in no time!"He folded his arms behind his head,"You'd be very surprised Raye."I sighed,Ann looked at me."Ok Minore,something ELSE is bothering you.I know that sigh.Spill it."

"Ok lesse,I just spent 300 Meseta helping Raye out..I was gonna use that for clothes.."I had been watching a very lovely battle Kimono and had ijust/i earned enough Meseta to buy it with...Tough luck I guess."What is with women and clothes anyway?"Raye whispered to Hank from behind us,he just shrugged.

We decided to pass the rest of our time at the local pizza place.And I guess you could say we ALL acted a little crazy inside.(We're teens,what else would you expect?)

While we waited for our pizza,Ann went to the ladies room,and Raye grabbed two straws and stuffed them up his nose,then crossed his eyes and started blowing and shaking his head side to side!He whistled a tune out of them,Hank turned his head and I began giggling at the sight -he was making a fool out of himself!

Then Hank started telling these weird mission stories to us,"Then after we took out the all SEEDs,our instructor fell face first into some mud..Turns out it really wasn't mud!He stank sooo bad for the rest of the mission that the next SEED we fought ran away screaming -but not before bumping into a tree!"He held his hand over his nose,"But who could blame it?He was totally rank!"And then we all burst out laughing!We all shared stories while there,during one of Hanks stories Raye started to laugh and his smoothie came out his nose!Eww!

We split the tab and left our table,I have no idea how long we were in there,but it was finally time to go,we headed towards the PPT Nuediaz station and boarded.The trip may be short but it is gonna feel like an eternity.

We landed and saw a huge croud,and they weren't the 200 GUARDIANS ether!It was hard to see the water ways from where the Maiden's boat would pass through.

Then I saw Kollam walk up to us."Stay sharp and look out for anything or anyone suspicious.And be careful alright Minore?"I nodded,and we split up.

I walked down the bridge-like street and spotted a young looking Newman.He stayed just behind the gathered crowd and paced back and forth,as if looking for an opening in the mass.He looked about late teens to early twenties,his hair was real dark purple,he was just a bit shorter then Raye.

He saw me and quickly walked further down the street,I contacted Raye over the comm.link,"Raye I've spotted a strange looking Newman,he's heading you way."

"Alright I'm on it."And cut the link.I then saw the Divine Maiden's beautiful boat,it was white with great tapestries adorning it,the Maiden stood under the curtains and was waving to the screaming crowd.

My heart lept when right in front of me I saw the Newman in the crowd pull out a handgun from under his shirt!And no one else saw it ether!

I had no time to think.I sprinted at the man and tackled him to the ground,the crowd parted and ran and the Maiden's boat stopped in its place as the gun was still poised to fire.I tried to wrestle away the weapon and instead pushed against his face,and the skin came off!He was a CAST!?Then I saw a red light flash where his nose should be,my eyes widened and I blacked out.

I felt the terrible pain in my upper chest,my eyes were shut tight and all I heard was feint mumbles,screams and close yells.Next I felt the pain flow peacefully away and I could feel like I was being held up.I opened my eyes and all I could see was white save for -what my mind vaguely recognized as an outline of a person.Quickly my sight started adjusting to the light and I noticed first was the persons hair..Dark red..

Raye was kneeling on the ground and holding me closely in his arms,his face looked like when it did when I was nearly killed on Moatoob,but as soon as he saw my eyes open he looked far beyond relived,he turned to a young and very beautiful woman dressed in royal clothing.

Under her eyes were two tear drop shaped dots,both were a different color,the mark of the Maiden?

"I see your alright then?"Her voice?..The Maiden!I blinked a few times as Raye thanked,I must have had a dumbfound look on my face,what the hey happened?

I then noticed Kollam was behind me,"Oh thank the heavens!"Now I was really confused,what happened to the CAST,why is the Devine Maiden sitting right next to me,and why is everyone looking at _me_?

"Minore that Newman was a impostor CAST..when you tackled him to the ground he want into SDM (That's Self Destruct Mode for those who don't know.) and the blast...You were so deeply wounded we thought we lost you.The Maiden was gracious enough to heal you though."Raye held me same as before,I looked at the Maiden Miri,she smiled gently at me.

"You were very brave,if its was not for you I most surely would have been killed.Thank you ever so much."My heart was pumping,the Maiden was thanking me!The Maiden was thanking ME!

"It was only my duty."I sputtered,Raye still held me close to him and I leaned into him,my legs felt so weak,sideffects of the heavy blow.Anna and Hank burst from the crowd and Anna took both my hands,she was frantic.

"Minore are you ok?I saw everything!Oh!"She saw the Maiden and froze in place like a deer in headlights.Miri smirked at her sweetly..Then Anna passed out,Hank caught her just in time though.  
"I must go now.And dutie or not you saved my life Minore Sato by risking yours,it was the least I could do but to help you."She said as she shook my hand gently and then boarded the beautiful boat once again.

Anna regained herself and looked around."What I miss?"She asked sheepishly."Nothing much,but my legs feel really heavy."I rubbed at my legs,the wounds may have been healed,but now fatigue was setting in,I couldn't help but yawn and -without realizing until I had done it- leaned further into Raye's shoulder and closed my eyes for the moment trying to re coop,just before I heard a few giggles and chuckles.My eyes opened to see Anna was giggling at me and Kollam was chuckling too as Raye helped me stand back up.

"What is so funny you guys?...Did I do something stupid in front of the Maiden!?"I asked,oh gosh if I did do something in front of her..

"No.Its nothing really!"Anna giggled and waved her hand in front of her face and had a wide grin.Raye kept his arm around my waist to give support.Kollam placed his hand on Raye's shoulder and smiled at him.I think everyone now knows.

* * *

**Minore:Great,now everyone is going to start saying "Oh look Minore fell for Raye!But she said she never would even in a hundred million years!"...Darn the author!**

**Raye:HEY!**

**Minore:Hey is for horses.**

**Me:BURN!!**

**Raye:Smirks at MinoreGet over here.**

**Minore:Wait I know that look!Raye not in public!**

**Raye:Aww c'mon!I'm sure your bro won't mind me giving you just one kiss in front of the whole three worlds!**

**Me:Hee hee,Minore you gave yourself a too big rep against Raye that your just too prideful to admit you like him in public!STRAIT TRUTH!Anyway lemme grab some popcorn and watch these to fuss over one another.REVIEW or I'll but a giant reticulated python in you toilet!(I am an animal lover and I know where to find one!)**


	11. Dragons in the Relics

Guardians of the Galaxy .11 Dragons in the Relics.

The amethyst ring I found on Moatoob shone brightly on my hand as I walked into my room and Geegee happily greeted me,as always.I recently installed the Synthesis kit and just went out to get some supplies to make some stuff.

I inserted the board and then began synthesizing,I was trying to make a monomate."Alright the materials have been inserted,beginning synthesizing."She began making this whirring sound then a high pitched ding."You can take the item out,please don't get mad if it didn't work."

"I could never get mad at you Geegee."I smiled at her as I took out the new monomate."It worked!You made your very first item Geegee!"She started hovering all around me and beeped hapily."And also you may give me items,giving me certain items will make my synthesizing much better!"

I didn't know that before but I gave it a shot.I gave her a few Nuedaiz Ebon(A type of rare wood found on Nuedaiz.) and gave it to her,and she actually became a little stronger!

"Alright then.From now on I'll make sure to give you stuff before I start synthisizing.That way you won't mess anything up."I beamed.

"Well..I better get going now...Raye's waiting for me."Geegee looked confused after I said that."But you have no mission assessments...And I thought you didn't like Raye very much?"That's right Geegee doesn't know.

"Well,things change and so do people..Well I'll see you later,if I don't go now I'll be late!"And I eagerly rushed out the door,nearly bumping smack into Raye.

"Whoa were's the fire Minore?"He chuckled.We were supposed to meet at the cafe,ether he got impatient or something came over.

"Something happen?"I asked and he sighed."Yeah..We have to go to the briefing room again.They said that this guy wants to hire us."He sounded a little depressed.I stared down at my feet,guess we're going to spend our date on a mission.

* * *

We walked into the GUARDIANS Headquarters and as soon as we were close enough to the briefing room we hear loud yelling.We exchanged looks and entered the room.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!I will go alone if that is what it comes down to!"A man slamed his fist on the small table,both me and Raye jumped at the sight.The man was dark skinned and wearing a white drench coat.His coal dark eyes were wide and wild.

Mira sat across on high knees (The briefing room was styled in a way that the table was low to the floor and you had to sit on pillows.) she looked distressed."Please Doctor.Too many researchers have vanished from the Relic sites,its dangerous enough without having to watch and protect you."

Then Mira saw us enter in."Good your here.Minore,Raye this is Doctor Samuel Wycoff a Relics resercher."She finished just before he threw another fit,completly ignoring us.

"I told you I don't care if I die!But if I'm right then the whole Gurhal System is in terrible danger!I'm NOT taking no for an ANSWER!!"This guy was some kind of determined!Beads of sweat poured down his face and his He looked like a mad-man!

Mira sighed defeted."Alright,we'll take you.BUT if the situation gets too dangerous I will abort the mission.Do I make myself clear?"He wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded."You've no idea how much this means."

"Minore Raye get your stuff ready.We'll be heading over to Moatoob shortly.Doctor you will stay here as to not arouse suspicion.Now meet at the Moatoob PPT gate and we will set off for the Relics you found.Dismissed."

There was something unsettling about this.What did he mean by that 'the whole Gurhal is in danger'?

I looked up at Raye,he was staring off,he must have been thinking the same thing,but...It just felt wrong."Well lets go get ready..And this time Raye DON'T pick up any dangerous items!"I scolded him,I wasn't going to pay for any more damages caused by the dark red headed Beast!

As we exited the GUARDIANS Headquarters I saw the same pink haired CAST from before,the one how thought emotions were worthless.But I was still a little curious about her.

"Hello again."I smiled at her,I don't care if she doesn't have emotions,I'm still going to be nice to her.

"Again?I have not seen you before."She said blanly.Now I was confused,big time."But we-oh never mind."She's a strange little CAST.Raye was just as confused as I was.We decided then to leave.

I went into a small items shop since I had to restock on Trimate,photon charges,and a couple other things while Raye went to get a Line Board.

I noticed the store was a little low on stock."I am very sorry.Recently a SEED crashed into the factory were I get my merchandise.We will be low on stock for quite a while."He said in a mono-tone voice.

"Oh..Well I better get what I can then."I was only able to buy five Trimate and four photon charges from him,not very good considering how dangerous our line of work is.I exited out of the shop and I saw a young male Newman about my age chatting to another.

His hair was deep ebony with icy blue eyes,he had fair skin and he was just a few inches shorter then Raye.His friend had bright red hair and honey colored eyes.

I walked by them and headed over towards the Line Board shop as Raye walked out,we had at least ten minutes till departure.Then Raye's stomach growled.Is he always hungry?

"Well I'm going to go eat you coming?"He asked me,well I might as well."Well there's nothing else to do really.And I'm getting a little hungery myself."

Since there was a small fast food restaurant right next to the items shop we went to it,I sat down at the table while Raye went to get our food ordered.That's when the ebony haired Newman walked over to me -and leaving his friend behind.

"Hello,and might I ask what a lovely Newman such as yourself is doing wandering alone?Its not safe for a young woman to be by herself."He cooed sweetly his blue eyes were calm looking and they looked directly into mine,I started to feel a little uneasy.

"I'm not alone.My friend is getting our food."I told him,he smiled sweetly."Well my name Sandelan.And what might I ask is your lovely name miss?"Did he just bat his eyes at me?

"Minore Sato..And might I ask why have you chosen to speak with me at this time?"I cooed...I was cuious as to why me,he could very well be a sweet-talking crook for all I know.

"Such a beautiful name to match an equally beautiful maiden.I simply just wanted to meet you,a woman whom is as beautiful as a Moatoob wild flower."He is charming,but something just didn't feel right about his aura.

Then Raye came up and laid the food on the table,he looked at the Newman and then at me,he saw how uncomfertible I was.

Sandelan's icy blue eyes turned from gentle to piercing at seeing the Beast."Oh..I didn't know your friend was male..Let alone a Beast."He spoke bitterly,does he have something against Beasts?

Raye took offence to that,his ears twiched back slightly."And just whats wrong with that?"Raye please don't start anything.

"Oh nothing besides the fact that a young lovely Newman like her doesn't belong with filthy Beasts like you.She should be with her own people."He sneered.

Pardon me!?Who does this guy think he is?A Cummunion prince or something?

"OK I don't know what your problem is buddy,but you leave Minore alone!"Raye jabbed his finger at the ebony haired Newman...He was sticking up for me?

"Watch your tounge Beast.All of you filthy Beasts are all the same:Rude,loud mouthed,and nothing but mindless animals!"

"Yeah well if your calling me all that,then your calling yourself that!My mother was a Newman!"Raye jeered at him,the young man's eyes widened before he sneered,his icy blue eyes looked colder then nitrogen.

"Well then tramp,your Newman mother must have been quite the wh-"

"That's enough!OK I don't know you and I don't know where you get off thinking you can just start throwing racial splers and insults at him,but I will NOT sit here and listen to your outlandish talk!"I spat at the him,my words hit home too.But he wouldn't glare at me,but instead he looked sympathetic.

"Well miss Minore..Do you truly wish to waist your time with an awful Beast?Why don't you come with me,a Beast would only harm you,I'd insure you'd live in the lap of luxury,instead of a mongrels pathetic-"I smacked him across the face -not _too_hard,just hard enough to get his attention-I would not stand for him to say such things about Raye!And how dare he try and woo me too,I am NOT that kind of girl!I wanted him out of my sight,he reminded me too much of Kyo..He kinda talks like him really..

His fingers brushed against the reddening skin gracefully as he looked at me disgusted."You'll regret that wrench!"His icy eyes tore through my very core,I swore up and down that they shot dagers made of pure ice at me.He then turned on his heels and stormed away,I may have made a enemy today.

"Nice hit."Raye chuckled and handed me my Koltova sandwich."Yeah well..There was just something plane wrong about that guy."I still could feel it..Something dark about him,looks can be deceiving.

"Yeah,he was just a racist jurk is all.Well lets hurry up and eat,we don't have long."

* * *

"Alright now,we're all ready.Doctor please understand we may not be able to protect you if this gets too dangerous."Mira said as she strapped herself into the Flyer,Samuel nodded.

"Hey Minore,you doing alright?"I was staring out the window at the moment before Raye whispered.

"Yeah.I'm fine..Think we'll run into any Kleko lizards again?"I asked,I had a nightmare last night about them...again.  
"Nah,as long as we get out of there before night fall we should be fine."Raye stretched,raising his arms above his head just before putting his arm over me as if it was a reflex.I tried to muffle a giggle as best as I could as he smirked at me.

I looked out my window to the large swamp,memories -both good and bad- flowed through my mind.It wasn't long though before we made it to the Relics site.As soon as we landed -which was VERY hard to do considering how dense the forest was,we actually had to land on a giant branch- Samuel was the first one out,he stood there gawking at the Relics below,slowly stepping a little to close to the edge,he wasn't even paying attention!

Raye quickly grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from falling."Whoa easy Doc!One more step and you take the quick but painful way there!"He joked and pulled him back,Samuel blinked for a moment then dusted himself off."Right then..Well how are we going to get there?And I for one am not going to harmed."Pardon?I thought he said he didn't care about what would happen to him?

"Well you don't want to do what we did..Although it was fun-OW!"He mocked the yelp when I smacked him on the shoulder lightly and shot a glare to not go there,he doesn't need to joke about that!I nearly drowned!

Mira pulled out a rope ladder and threw it over the edge,it was 30 ft long so it made it all the way down to the swamp floor after a few seconds of falling in mid-air.

Mira started down first with me behind her,the Doctor Samuel with Raye right above him,and in case anyone of us fell we had harness' attached to each of our belts -Raye had a spare belt and gave it to Samuel since all he had on was a white lab coat,jeans,and a black undershirt- and we began our descent down.With each uneasy step down (Rope ladders aren't very sturdy and tend to sway)Samuel was getting more and more impatient,at one point he nearly crushed my hand under his big black boot!And he kept urging us to move faster,did he not get that we're on a rope ladder that is hanging 30 ft from the floor over flood water,and that his constant thrashings could cause anyone of us to fall?And frankly I'm already having a hard time trying not to look down!

"We don't have long!Hur-"I glared up at him as he looked down at me."Your not the one with hight issues pal so give it a rest!"I snapped,if I fall off because of _him_ I'm taking him with me!I'm paranoid enough as is,no way no how am I going to fall into the water like the last time!

The man did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut,I glanced at Mira -she looked happy that I finally got him to be quiet,she was on her last nerves too- Raye looked close to laughing at the man.As soon as we were a few feet away from the watter Mira pulled out a small box,hit a big red button on the top,held onto a small thin cable that was connected to the box,and tossed it into the rapid moving water.

A mid-sized raft -with a surprisingly big motor in contrast to how small the box was- then burst through the water as Mira tried desperately to hold onto the cable,the current was strong enough to pull not only the raft,but it caused to ladder to jerk and almost fling us all off!"Hurry and jump in!Minore you first,try to keep it from being swept away."She calmly ordered even thought she looked like her arm would be torn off.I climbed down right next to her and did as I was told,I started the motor and it purred to life,the current may be fast,but it made hardly any noise.

As soon as the raft was steady Samuel prepared to jump in but stopped."If I fall my death is on _your_ heads!"...I'm a little confused now?I thought he said he didn't care if he died?

Raye rolled his eyes and grabbed Samuel and both jumped into the raft,he wasn't too happy but he chose not to complain.Raye then took my place since I'm not at all good at steering any kind of boat.

As we came closer to the Relics -the water had become even deeper now-but I quickly realized they weren't surrounded by water..The water just flowed around it as if there was an invisible wall surrounding the entrance.

But after taking a closer look I saw that the reason the water by-passed the Relics was because of many gigantic holes about 15 to 20 ft wide -and hidden ever so well under heavy shrubbery,the reason why we didn't see them when we first came by- were dug around the entrance and behind the relics in a circle and cascaded down like giant waterfalls into pitch black chasms,each hole was spaced by about five feet across(Our small raft was only four feet in width) the spaces between each hole was made so that the water that swept between the holes was caught and forced to continue by them till it reached these ducts and flowed inside of the Relic in a fountain-like manner.It was truly a sight to see,but that made getting through all the more dangerous,missing the gaps between the holes meant certain death...What are we going to do now?

"Raye,stop the boat,Minore grab a paddle;same wth you Doctor."She stated,I quickly caught on,we had to use man power to get by,the rafts motor was too small and weak for us to rely heavily on.

"Alright we'll have to time this,Minore on my signal you paddle until I say stop,Doctor Samuel will do the same.Raye your going to have to turn the motor on and off..One false move could cost us our lives."She stood at the front of the raft while Doctor Samuel and I took our ores and placed the tip into the water.

"Alright now Minore!"She yelled out as we came ever closer to the thundering falls,it was impossibly loud,but she still used hand signals,which helped a lot since it became so hard to hear her,I pushed against the current,fighting the water and aiming for the gap in between the dangerous falls,then Mira signaled Samuel to push against the current and for me to slow my pace.Raye was battling the with motor trying to keep it on course,but it was very difficult for him.

Our raft jurked in all directions,debree in the water from the flood had carried giant boulders,giant branches,and many more obstacles.All this made the water speed up and turn into white rapids,making it even more dangerous than already was,if that was even possible.

We faught against the feirce water for so long my arms began to burn like fire with exaust,and the doctor was doing no better.The poor man looked like he was about to pass out!

I pushed against the debree in a desperate attempt to avoid whirlpools that formed around the entrance of the gap,then as the tip of our raft began to slip between the gap we were jolted forward strait into the gap,I tried to paddle but then my ore hit something solid and rock hard to the side.

The gaps were built like canals!The water smoothly flowed down,no water inside the canals spilled down the bottomless pits.I laid the ore in my lap and sighed as the water quickly but gently carried us down to the Relics.

We paddled over to the stare way at the Relics enterance,finally Saumel regained his voice."We're finally here...Amazing,look at this structure!Its simply astounding!Lets hurry and get inside!"He ran hands across the door trying to find a way inside,suddenly his hand pushed into the stone like a button.

A line of grayish dust ran down the middle of the great door as it parted.We all stood with our jaws dropped to the ground in awe.Mira was the first to speak."Alright,lets get inside and doctor please stay with us."She took the lead and entered.As I stepped in,the sight of it was breathtaking.It looked like we had walked into a alien's ship,the entrance was small,very small,in contrast to the inside.

We were in a large chamber,before I could take in the whole thing the doctor started to run off,we quickly ran after him to the other side and to a bridge that crossed over a very large abyss and stopped.When I caught up with him I saw that the bridge never made it to the other side,a seven foot gap kept the doctor from going any further.In between the gap were these hovering footholds,but they didn't look non too sturdy."Please Doctor,stay with us.There's no telling what monsters have made there home here."Mira informed him,the doctor sighed heavily,"Right..Of course,well lead the way then!"

The room was vertically long,as we walked towards one of the large doors on the far side of the room -which was about 300 yards away- I couldn't help but notice that Samuel's eye kept darting around,not as if fearing every shadow but as if we was looking for someone in particular.

When we walked through the door we came into a long hallway,a few feet into the hallway we came to a fork."Which way now?"I asked,Samuel decided for us to go right,why was he in such a rush?I know there have been kidnappings of A-photon researchers but he's not an A-Photon researcher,he's a Relic researcher,he shouldn't be so worked up.

The hallway had these few small statues,they where not much shorter than me,long blades that fromed at the elbow and propped the body up,the blades resembled a praying mantis's blade like front legs.They had these menacing long snouts and a few long fangs poked out of their mouthes,their body color was off white,more like cream.If they were real,they would be very quick and would be able to jumps very long distances with ease -their hind legs were perfectly made for that.

I stared at the statue for a few moments,something about them bugged me...They looked so real..

I leaned in and looked at its big eyes..Its pupil turned to me rapidly and it blinked,and I blinked and shreaked!

It then lunged out at me,knocking to the ground and it pinned me with the sharp tips of its blades stabbing into my shoulders.I cried out in pain as Raye pulled out his long sword and attacked the one that had me pinned as others of the same kind lept out,they easily were able to jump ten feet in the air.

Mira pulled out her Slyrod and Samuel pulled out a large lazer gun and started to fire at the highly fast creatures.

While the monster had me pinned this acid dripped from its fangs,a single small drop fell on my collar bone.It burned the flesh with sering pain,in a desperate attempt to break free I kicked its abdomen as hard as I could,it knocked the air out of it and it staggered back as Raye brought his sword down on its head and killing it.

I quickly got up and pulled out my fire type Dagger and attacked the nearest one,my Dagger locked with one of its blades,it swiped at me with the other.I dodged it,unlocked our blades,did a round house kick to his head,and then stabbed it in the heart while it was still dazed.It died before its body even fell to the ground,I then ran in front of Doctor Samuel in a protective stance."Stay behind me!"I yelled as I sized up against another monster,Raye ran up behind it.Swing and a miss,the monster lept up and landed on his sword,knocking it from his hands.Raye then swung his fist out and punched its sensitive snout,it howled in pain and rubbed the sore spot with the broad sides of its blades.Giving Raye just enough time to grab his sword and kill the thing.Mira had taken out another three while the rest of us were occupied.

"Everyone alright?"Mira asked us,Raye and Samuel nodded.But the acid that dripped onto my collar bone must have been toxic,because I had just fallen to my knees holding the burning flesh,during the fight adrenalin kept me from feeling the pain,but once I calmed down enough I saw just how much damaged was caused.

I looked at the wound and saw that the acid was still bubbling inside the wound,the acid didn't wear off and the whole time had been eating away at my flesh.When it first fell into my collar bone it was about the size of a penny,now its the size of a small fist and bleeding.Raye ran over to me and pulled out this small yellow object that looked like a portable cd-player but quite a bit smaller."This will burn..But It'll stop the progression of the acid."He said softly,this kind of acid couldn't be healed with a TECHNIC.

He pressed the round item to the wound,I bit my bottom lip till I tasted blood,but I could feel it working,it would fully heal the wound and dissovle all of the acid.

We kept our weapons drawn as we continued down and also kept Doctor Samuel between us all to keep him from becoming an easy target.We passed through another large,and well crafted I might add,door.The whole chamber had these red photons floating in the air,so many it made the room glow red.Four massive statues stood at each wall."Svaltus...Never have I seen them so..so well preserved."The doctor sputtered out,the Svaltus stood at least ten feet in height and in their hands was a spear that was about three feet taller than them.This time I picked up a rock and threw it at them.

CLANK!They were stone statues for sure this time.

In the middle of the large chamber was this reddish orange orb -about the size of a soccer ball.Samuel's eyes went wide as he ran and picked up the orb,his mouth was gaping open and his whole bottom jaw quivered."W-What have I done!"He looked terrified."What do you mean Doctor?"I asked him.

"Don't you get it?This is no ordinary artifact,this is an A-Photon Reactor!Do you have any idea what this means!?"He yelled,frightening me a bit."What,A-Photon Reactor?But how would you know that?Your a Reli-"

He sighed."I have not been fully truthful with you.I am no Relics resercher..I'm an A-Photon scientist,and I've doomed us all!"WHAT!?Why would he say he's someone else?

"A-Photons were supposed to be this new fantastic source of energy,regular photon particles are plentiful all over the Gurhal System,they use spirit energy as a catalyst for TECHNICs.By taking our own energy.But A-Photon energy doesn't take spirit energy so they take no energy to use.By making the A-Photons into crystals then decaying them massive amounts of energy is created effortlessly.But look at this!"He held up the glowing orb,"We did not create a new source of energy,don't you see?This Ancient civilization had already created A-Photons!We haven't even created a Reactor this size ever before!"

I couldn't believe my own pointy ears."Doctor calm down please,why does this even matter anyway?"He looked at me,his eyes wide with horror."If a civilization thousands of years more advanced than us was destroyed in a very short matter of time,one that most certainly had far more advanced weapons than we have.How do you think this happen?They created something that destroyed them all!And now I've condemned the entire Gurhal System to the very same terrible fate as well!I helped create the first A-Photon and now I've helped begin armageddon!"He shouted,then the ground began to shake a little as one stone Svaltus began to move!It stepped out and looked at us,then point its spear in our direction.

"Svaltus were said to be guardians of the Relics when the civilization was thriving,they must have awoken when you picked up the Reactor!"Mira shouted,great another unexpected fight!It charged at us,it slammed its spear down just after I dodged it,the force was powerful enough to leave a shallow crater.I used a Photon Art on it's legs and it set up this blinding light barrier!I was sent sprawling as Raye charged and looked his weapon with the Svaltus's spear,Mira shot at it with dark photon TECHNICs with her Slyrod,which did a great deal of damage to it,Samuel stood out of harms way protecting the Reactor while we fought off the Svaltus,I backed away a short distance and pulled out my wand,and like Mira I used dark photons,streams of dark photons rushed forward and hit the monster dead on,that really must have ticked it off.It raised its long arm holding the spear above its head and slammed it into the ground in my direction,sending these bladed hoops right towards me!

No time to dodge them,they hit me hard and fast,they cut into me skin deeply,I growled in pain and sent a volly of TECHNIC attacks at it while Raye slashed at its back,it spun its body around,knocking Raye away from it and then set up another light barrier,this time it healed it self!

Then I saw Mira run at it and drop these small bombs around its feet,pushed a button on her belt making them all explode,then the other three Svaltus came to life!Mira then turned to me."Minore take Samuel and get him out,Raye and I can handle them!"She didn't ask,it was a direct order so I had no choice but to fallow her orders.I looked back at Raye,he flashed that over cocky smile an gave me a quick thumbs up,I prayed they would be alright.

"Stay close and try your bast to keep up!"I told him,he nodded.I spotted another door nearby and we ran to it,before I left I looked back one last time,Raye had just sliced off one of the Svaltus's arms and then decapitated the head.They could take care of themselves,right now I had to protect Samuel.

We ran down mulitple hallways untill we came out to the large room where we had entered,but we were on the other side of the bridge.No time to go back,we might have another run-in with a Svaltus or SEED forums."Doctor hurry,we don't have much time."I spoke softly,the man was shaking terribly,beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

The hovering footholds in the gap should be stable enough for us to cross,I went first.I lept onto the small footholds,it swayed under my feet,I flailed my arms trying to keep balance,I did NOT want to fall,as soon as I could I quickly lept to the other,and repeated until I was on the other side."I-I can't!I can't do it!"Samuel shouted to me,"Yes,you can!Just calm down."He nodded at me and then jumped onto the first platform with very little grace,the orb he held didn't help,I feared it would throw him off balance,he lept again until he was about to leap on the last on,he made it but it gave way under his feet.Time slowed as he started to fall forward,he grabbed onto the end of the bridge.(Thank goodness!)But he dropped the Reactor,at fell into the pitch black abyss.

"NO!The Reactor!"He yelled and reached,I grabbed his other hand and hoisted him up."I'm sorry Samuel.."That's all I could say.He shook his head."No..I should be lucky to be alive right now,thank you Minore."

We just stepped outside -night had already fallen- and we were met by countless blinding lights,I put my arm infront of my eyes to cast a shadow and to see the cause of the blinding lights.

I saw a single huge vessel surrounded by huge spotlights,CAST soldiers poured out of the very large ship and aimed their guns at us,we put our hands up,these CAST were not Alliance soldiers,their armor proved that much.The spotlights made it even more difficult to see the ships entrance,until the door opened back up,a black form of a person walked into view,then he stepped out of the light.

He was a CAST.His outer CAST suit was blood red and the inner suit was pitch black in color,his hair was fine silver in color and pulled back as it shimmered in the bright light.He dawned a deep dark purple cloak,and his eye...No pupils -but that's a common thing among CAST- and glowed white.He seemed perfectly human,his ears where even made like a humans.My eyes glanced at his neck...

My eyes grew from the shock,my heart fell to my stomach and my mouth ran dry,my bottom lips quivered slightly -but not enough for anyone to notice...around his neck -at first glance you'd think it was a tattoo- but I could see that this was no tattoo,not in the least,it was more of a birthmark...An eastern dragon wrapped itself around his neck and clamped onto it's tail in the front like a collar.It was _him_.

"Sakaguchi Abbott of the Endrum Collective!"Samuel whispered under his breath,Sakaguchi smiled at him,that smile sent shivers down my spine."Samuel Wycoff.If you would please come with me."That voice was so cold and matalic,right then I'd rather face Kyo than even be near this man,the air around his screamed pure dark evil.

"NO!I know what your planning and I will NOT help you!I'd sooner DIE!"Samuel yelled at the man,his evil smile widened a little."Careful what you say Doctor.It just may happen."He spoke coldly,I readied myself for any trouble.Sandelan then stepped out from behind Sakaguchi,he saw me and smirked but he stayed silent.

"Your nothing but evil!Your plans will do nothing but bring chaos to the whole Gurhal System!I will not let you!I will STOP Y-!"Sakaguchi smirked and widened his eyes suddenly.

Then Samuel screamed out in pain and clutched his chest and staggered around,I caught him before he fell,he looked like he was going into cardiac arrest.I held the doctor close,I didn't know what to do!Was he dieing?

"What have you done to him!"I spat at the CAST,he just chuckled at me.

"Why I simply shut off all the nanobots in his blood system causing them to explode inside him."That evil voice seemed full of glee,a small stream of blood poured out of Samuel's mouth,he suddenly grabbed onto my shoulders and stared into my eyes,his honey colored eyes were wide with terror and terrible pain.

"L-Listen to me.You m-must s-s-stop h-im at any cos-cost!He's plan-ning something horr-ib-ible!Please you have to stop Sakaguchi..."His eyes glazed over as the last breath left his lungs and his head fell back.

I couldn't speak,I was shaking,I was terrified.Samuel just died and I couldn't do not one darn thing to save him!!I'm a GUARDIAN!I'm supposed to save lives!And now he just died in my arms and all I could do was watch!

I wanted to scream,a terrible rage filled inside my chest.This man MURDERED him!He took away his right to live!!And all he can do is laugh!He truly is evil!

Then Mira and Raye ran out,when Raye saw me holding the dead Samuel he ran to my side."Minore what the heck happened!?"A small tear ran down my cheek."He was murdered by that CAST."I said dryly,Raye's eyes went even wider before glaring daggers at the man,Sakaguchi turned his back,but still was looking at us over his shoulder.

"Your trespassing on the Endrum Collective's ground,leave now or suffer the same fate as the foolish doctor."I bared my teeth at him.Mira looked at Samuel's body,then nodded to Sakaguchi."We will leave."

I was about to scream at her,how can she say that!But as soon as I opened my mouth Mira held up her hand."We will disscus this when we get to the Flyer."She whispered.

As Sakaguchi walked inside his soldiers fallowed him,Sandelan smiled at me wickedly."You should have came with me,Minore."And he then walked inside.

We easily made it safely back to the flyer,all the water had drained away,so we where able to carry Samuel's body.He needed a proper funeral.Once inside I confronted Mira."Why did you let him go!He KILLED Samuel!"She sighed deeply,she too was just as upset as I was,but being the strong woman that she is she didn't show it.

"Because we were outmatched and he would have killed us all.Sakaguchi is the leader of the Endrum Collective and also has immunity,even if you testified against him it still would be enough..The Endrum Collective is a secretive communion,they deal with the Relics and can be very ruthless,but they very rarely have anything to do with GUARDIANS..and we don't know at all much about them...I'm sorry,Minore."She then went to the pilots chair and started the G-Flyer.I curled up into my seat with my chin on my knees,the whole horrible scene replayed over and over so many times in my head it made me want to vomit.I kept my eyes shut.

The way he just died right in my arms,the way his eyes glazed over,and how his head fell back,and how his body stiffed and grew cold in my arms..and I couldn't do anything at all..I felt so weak and helpless,I knew crying wouldn't bring him back,I had failed him..

I fought back the tears as best as I could as the G-Flyer began to lift off,but a few hot tears spilled out of my closed eyes against my will.Then I felt a warm rough hand cup my cheek and a thumb wipe away the tears,I opened my eyes to see Raye."You ok?"Deep concern laced his voice."I was too weak.I felt so darn helpless..And all that monster could do was laugh the whole time..If I was stronger I could have maybe helped him.I could have stopped him."

Raye then put his arms around me and pulled me close in an embrace."Your not a weak person,Minore..Your strong and a fighter.There was nothing any of us could have done..Just please,don't blame yourself for what happened."He comforted me.I felt safe and warm in his arms,I wanted to believe him."Thank you,Raye."I whispered as his grip around me tightened.

"So what's keeping you from getting stronger then?You may have failed but that doesn't mean the end.Just pick yourself up and don't stop."He spoke like his usual cocky self,I smiled weakly at him.

_"You have to stop Sakaguchi.."_Believe me Samuel..I will.

* * *

**Minore: Worst Birthday ever..**

**Raye: Whoa..Gosh girl you scare me sometimes!**

**Me: ...Even I'm speechless and I made this!REVIEW PLZ or Sakaguchi will pay you a little visit!AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT!**


	12. Life and Death

Guardians of the Galaxy .12 Life and Death.

I walked into my room and Geegee zoomed up to me."Hello Minore,how did the mission go?"She beeped happily,I looked at her."I failed to protect Samuel Wycoff...He died..Geegee in the morning I want you to research as much as you can about the Endrum Collective and the leader,Sakaguchi Abbott."I told her,I wanted to find out as much as possible about him."OK!I'll get started in the morning if that's alright with you..I rather look very forward to researching!"Over the time I've been with Geegee,I've found out that she loves to learn about things,I often find her reading any book she can,and she doesn't speed scan,she reads them like any normal 's Geegee for you.

But for now I needed rest,I was just about to change into my pj's when a knock came from my door."Doors open."I called out and Kollam came in and leaned against the wall."I heard what happened...But not in detail,what happened back there,Minore?"He asked me,shear worry and concern was plastered on his face,I looked to the ground before telling him everything that sighed deeply before noticing the Moatoob wild passion flower on my desk,he raised his eye brows at it."Now where did you get that from?"He walked over to it and confirmed to himself that it was in fact the real thing."Raye gave it to me earlier today.."I said sheepishly,he chuckled slightly before casting is eyes downward at me.

"Watching someone die right in your very arms...its very just remember you can't save every person out there..."He sounded deeply sad."The funeral starts tomorrow at 4:00 p.m.,I'll drive you there if you want."He said,I gave him a weak smile."Thanks.g-night."He put his hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair some,just like any older brother would.

Kollam was always more of a father figure to me,he helped raise my when our Uncle had to take us in,guess that's why so many people always think Kollam is my father,but he always make sure to act like a brother sometimes.

"G-night,Minore."He then exited my room,Geegee who now had heard everything about the mission came up and hugged me."Oh Minore it must have been terrible!"She really surprised me there,"Geegeeits alright."She looked up,that round ball with only two arms sticking out the sides really looked...very emotional."I've learned enough to know that when someone dies a real heart can hurt for a long time."She must have been reading a tragedy novel again the little book worm."Geegee.."I gave her a hug too and smiled a little,be not without my friends.I'm very glad for that.

Dark clouds swirled around me as I looked at the CAST Sakaguchi with nothing but hate in my stood there for the longest time,just watching me and what I didn't evil smile slipped across his face as Samuel's body lay at his just stood there chuckling to himself,I couldn't move an inch,and he didn't move at all.

Then I woke up to the lights being turned on,I looked out my window into the vast endless space full of countless shimmering stars,and then I saw Geegee fly in,more like zoom in though."MINORE!I found the files you requested!I spent all night searching data banks of all sorts trying to find out more about that wicked man!"She urgently beeped,I blinked at her,"All night,Geegee?T-Thanks."Wow,Geegee can be just full of surprises."I only found very little though,mostly about the Endrum Collective Endrum Collective specializes in researching and protecting the Relics with extreme vigor and in studying the artifacts found inside them...Any trespassing without their consent can result in court-marshals or worse..Sakaguchi Abbott,"She hissed at his name,"is the very top leader and commands with an iron fist -no pun intended,Minore.I couldn't find anything ."She looked mad at herself for not finding more,I put my hand on the top of her head."Hey don't sweat it,you found out a great deal of you very much I was able to buy a bunch more Nuedaiz Ebon for you."

With all the Ebon I gave her she leveled up,suddenly a light engulfed her,I covered my eyes and when I looked at her.

She had transformed!Her hands were slightly bigger and she had turned a light girly blue,but still a round ball with two arms and glowing photon wings in the I was still in shock."What just happened!?"I asked,although I had to admit,she did look even cuter."I leveled up!I leveled up!!And I feel so much stronger,Minore!I read once when you give your partner machine enough items they evolve!This is great!"She was flying all over the room,or as the saying goes 'bouncing off the walls' I had to grab her to stop her from breaking something!

"Hey calm down,Geegee!You'll break something!"She then calmed down."Oh!Minore you've received a mission today!Your team mates Raye,Mira,Felix,and Fuma are waiting for you outside at the Central Table."I nodded,"Alright then,thanks and I'll see you later."

I walked out the door and Damon jumped on me knocking me to the floor and covering my face with gross wet centipede kisses."AHCK!DAMON!"I giggled,being a very ticklish person,his antennae were feeling over my neck and since they were a little furry they tickled like HECK!

Raye ran over and picked him up off of me,which was VERY hard to do.I looked at Damon and saw he had gotten about an inch longer."Damon shed last night,he'll be coming with us on the mission.I had him taken to a centipede trainer,she said that he's old enough to take part in small missions."He struggled with the trashing Damon,Fuma came and helped me up..Wait he just helped me up?Is he sick or something?

"Still got yer back..You should be back to get to the funeral if he hurry with the mission."..He must have heard about what happened."Yeah well..It dosn't start untill about 4:00 p.m. so we'll have enough time to finish the mission."I tried my best to smile,but I did poorly at Damon broke out of Raye's arms and came up to me,this time he didn't jump he just looked up at me and blinked,I patted him on the head and he purred loudly.

"Alright now that we're all 've received a mission from a De Ragon sanctuary infant -only about tree weeks old- has somehow managed to break out and is now Da Ragons are an endangered species it is very important that we find this infant before it becomes infected by an even worse case scenario would be if rogues found the 50 years ago De Ragons were nearly driven to extinction through heavy ,limbs and other body parts are highly valuable."Mira informed us.

De Ragons!?Wait,aren't those things supposed to be like two and a half stories high,breath fire,not at all friendly and are highly dangerous?

"Oh don't worry,the De Ragons there are bred to be docile towards people and are very well trained by special trainers shouldn't have anything to worry about!"Felix chuckled,but I wasn't so sure.

"Alright then,I have a few reports to hand over to the higher-ups,so we'll have about thirty minutes until 'll meet back up at the PPT station in front of the Parum ya then!"Felix held up the documents then headed off towards the elevators and Fuma went with him.

"While he does that,I'm going to go see a 'friend'.You two watch yourselves now."Mira stated,Mira was in the middle of a drug bust so she still must be then ran towards the giant fountain that is the Central Table and was just about to jump in the water,Raye pulled him away."Damon NOO!"That little bug must have really been strong because he did make it to the water,and pulled Raye in with him!They both fell in with a big splash,I ran over and leaned over the edge."Well isn't that nice?"I giggled,Raye was completely soaked,he had landed under one of the spouts and now water was cascading over his head and his ears drooped down.

Damon was paddling around in the water having the time of his life."Oh laugh it up Minore!"He parted the long hair that covered his eyes and rolled them at me as I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from he got out he smirked at me just before shaking the water off and getting me wet!"RAYE!"I shouted in surprise,then Damon jumped out and shook his body too,getting me even more soaked!

Raye was laughing at the whole thing,I shot glares at him only making him laugh 're lucky that Mira left long before Raye fell in,and that there was not one person to witness everything ether."Hehe sorry about that."His voice noted that he wasn't."Your so not."He just chuckled,"Fine,I'm not."His smug look returned,I rolled my eyes.

I walked into my room and quickly got dried off,I was lucky I wasn't as wet as Raye.I turned to see the Moatoob wild flower,the light blue glow warmly twinkled.

Raye then stepped in,he quickly went and changed into another Gojo outfit (..He has over two of the same outfit?) and Damon rushed by and right to the Moatoob flower,he tried to look over but but he was a little too short but his antennae made it easily.

Raye came up to Damon and hooked his new black leather collar to a leash."That way you won't be taking another swim!"He chuckled to the purring centipede and stood back up."Your nervous about the De Ragons aren't you."He said,I half nodded,the worst thing imaginable is get a full grown bull Da Ragon mad!

Damon then saw Geegee for the first time,he ran up and sniffed,giving Geegee quite the scare,she beeped frantically and zoomed behind me."Geegee?"Raye looked at her puzzled."Yeah,she leveled up this morning."I told him as Geegee came out from behind me."M-Minore..Is that a giant Moatoob centipede?"I nodded at her,last night I saw her reading _"Moatoob Wildlife"_,she saw a picture of a fully grown centipede and threw the hologram book when the hologram made the centipede rear up and jumped in bed with me.

"Yes he is,and he's very friendly so you don't have to be scared of him."She then came out from behind me and flew lower to inspect Damon,he jumped on her and started to like her the same way he did me,she let out a series of giggleing beeps.

I came and tried to pull Damon off,but he was too strong and put his arms around my waist and pulled,but he pulled to hard to quick and we fell back,Raye fell against my bed and hit his head on the iron part of it,I fell in his lap,and Damon fell back on me.I couldn't move under Damon and Raye was rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head,Geegee hoisted herself up before hovering back into the air,"Well that was interesting...Are you two alright?"She asked,I was trying to push Damon off me while he had crawled over me to get to Raye's face -nearly poking me with his mandibles on the way- and was drowning him with wet licks."D-DAMON!Off boy!"He shouted,he couldn't push Damon because I was in the way and Damon was just way too strong for obeyed him and got off us.

I giggled when I saw Raye's hair -due to Damon's intence licking- his dark red now stuck up in some places and a stray strand lay plastered between his right eye and the bridge of his was blankly stareing strait forward until he he burst out laughing,I was about to get up when Raye's grip around my waist increased."Raye let go,we have to get ready for the mission!"I tried hard not to giggle,he chuckled."Why?"He raised an eye brow and smirked at me,then let go.I got up and as Raye rubbed the now forming bump on his head,he was lucky it wasn't bleeding.

Geegee then got Raye a wet rag so he could wipe off the centipede took it gladly and thanked just looked up at Raye all sweet and innocent,Raye narrowed his eyes at him."What are you looking at drool boy?You did this to me."He said as he picked up the hair across his face and a few small strings of saliva fallowed the hair like clear bubbly goo."Ohhh that's gross."I cringed,his pupils shrunk a little."...Maybe I'll go wash my hair.."His voice cracked,can't blame him,centipede spit is thick and gooey and very hard to get out.

He went over to his room and took a shower while I gave Geegee some more stuff to ten minutes,it doesn't take that long just to wash only your hair,I hope he didn't blow anything up again.I decided to go see what was my room I walked over to his door and knocked,it opened and Damon ran out between my legs with Zion hot on his tail,he zoomed over my head and was trying to grab Damon's leash."Pardon me ma'am!"He beeped,I then walked into the room...only to come face to face with the head of an Onmagogh!!

I hit the wall behind me with my back and let out a shrill scream!I turned and started to run like a bat outta heck!And ran right into Raye -who had heard my scream and had ran to me- and now he held me close in his chuckled when he realized why I screamed."I really need to get rid of that don't I?"What's he talking about?I looked at the head one more time...Fake..F-A-K-E fake..It was just a life sized model of the head resting on a pedestal."YOU JERK!!"I started swatting at his chest to make him let go,which only made him laugh and he didn't and WHY does he even have THAT!?

"Why do you even own one of those!?"I glared at him,taking notice that he was still wet from the shower,he had that smug look again."Hehe funny story really..After our first mission on Nuedaiz..remember how our mission was made into an S rank?Well this is what I got as a reward for completing the mission.I decided to keep it."I remember now,I was offered one but instead I just took 5,000 meseta in exchange.(Cheap thing really.)I can't believe he kept his!He started to look a tad bit nervous from my intense glare."...I'll put it away then."

Zion came back in -looking very tired too- and had finally caught Damon's leash,and Raye did put that fake Onmagogh away.I just pray he keeps it away from me."Pfft Minore you shouldn't get so worked up over was only fake."I gave him a scolding look as Zion took Damon out of the room and into onther room leaving us alone.

"Raye that didn't _look_ fake to me!No wonder I never came in here seriously you need to clean up a bit."His room was a typical male teen room,a few clothes thrown about the place,an empty pizza box still stained with grease,his bed wasn't made up at all and the sheets could use a good had a pop-up kennel over in a corner with a water dish in front of it that could use some cleaning as well.

He just shrugged,I rolled my eyes and walked by him."I going to get some breakfast before we coming?"He nodded to me and we started to leave when Damon started to both looked over our shoulders and our faces fall flat,Damon had left a nice little puddle in the middle of the floor and climbed onto Raye's bed and now was hiding under the blanket -I thought bed-bug for some reason.

"Gaa Damon!Thats the seconed time today!"He growned,Zion flew over and corected him."Actually the first time was more...solid need me to get you a towel since I'll most likely short out?"He inched away from the puddle,Raye just glared."You're water-proof Zion!"

"Well..He's your bug!"The little bot retorted,I could tell Zion was much like Raye,once or twice Geegee had complained about the bot,saying that he must of had a lose wire or that his hard-drive had been I think was the result of Raye's handy-work.

Raye glowered while he cleaned up Damon's little mess,I had walked outside for a moment to wait for him to finish and watched as the many people hurried along their day,people talking on their cell phones,some carried important looking briefcases as they walked by,one male Newman with what looked like to me a giant red beach ball for hair and holding a boom-box to his head walked right by me,I had to bite the bottom of my lip to keep from laughing!His head was bobbing up and down to the hip-hop and he wore these HUGE glasses as he strolled down the walk-way like he owned the whole Colony!

No other GUARDIANS patrolled this level of Clyez City which struck as a little odd to me,but I shrugged it off when suddenly I heard a deafening crash,like extremely thick glass shattering into a thousand bits and an explosion!

Looking up -as everyone else did- I saw that a SEED forum had crashed through the top of the Colony and was headed for the Central Table!

"RAYE!"I yelled as the meteor-like SEED fell very fast and hit the Central Table,sending water,stone,and black smoke everywhere as well as screams from near by broke out around the impact site,it was extremely hard to see,Raye had ran out with Damon at his side just as the SEED hit the Central Table.

"What's happening!?"He shouted,I turned to reply but was hit by a large tendril and was sent sprawling,I then pulled out my Dagger and hit the comm. link.

"Back-up needed in Clyez City on the first floor at the Cetral Table,a SEED forum has just crashed through!We need help now!"I contacted the Headquarters,if no-one came to aid us soon then there may be dire casualties,with so many people around and such a large SEED..

The SEED unfolded itself from its fetal like position and roared,causing everyone to panic!As I charged at the SEED it lashed out at me,I dodged the tendril-like arm and slashed it,leaving a large gash in my blades SEED Vance roared in agony,then i began to tremble,then the tremble turned into violent shaking as the SEED split in half!But it was unharmed as it regenerated the lost half of its body as did the other split off had duplicated another SEED Vance,the newly formed Vance was covered in slime that made it glossy and far more back-up had just now arrived,a few of the other GUARDIANS directed the panicking crowd out of harms way as many other GUARDIANS began to shoot at the SEED,the seed duplicated itself again as I ran and stabbed one of them in the eye and then got stabbed in the side by a large tendrill -not too deep though- I couldn't see anyone else though,the smoke that filled the air made it too difficult for that,and breathing became a labor in itself.

Then through the smoke I saw a young human boy -no older then ten,eleven tops- cowering in front of a Vance,its jaws dripped with saliva as it stared hungrily at the young boy whom was sobbing,as the Vance drew back its head I ran in front of the before I could use my Dagger the Vance's jaws clamped down on my right shoulder,threw clenched teeth I howled with pain as I sank its fangs in deeper,I lost grip on my Dagger -which was in my right hand- and glared into its unblinking eye,I did the only thing I could at the moment,I headbutted the large eye.

The SEED drew back and howled,but as it was drawing back its teeth had torn through my flesh leaving streams of blood pouring out of the gashes,I looked over my shoulder to the young boy.

His eyes -the brightest color of green I've ever seen- were wide with pure horror and terror."Stay close and don't stray!"I told him and picked up my Dagger,he nodded and stayed behind me as the Vance growled at me,threw the blinding smoke I could see a glowing green liquid pour out of the eye where I had headbutted it,I realized that must have been blood and now I had blinded it in the right eye.

Suddenly Damon lept through the smoke from the Vance's right and sank his mandibles and fangs into the Vance's lower body,the Vance was very much like the Vancint but much,much more dug his claws into the Vance's hide with his four upper arms,staining them Vance frantically tried to detach Damon from it pained hide but I struck it with my Dagger,constant yells,screams,cries,roars and orders being barked filled my ears to the point where I just wanted to claw at them!

Just then the glass that the SEED had broken at the top of the colony was now crashing down,sending shards as large as a small car to almost impossible to see.I felt a warm wet stream of liquid smoothly flowed down the side of my shards of glass had fallen everywhere,any size could be considered deadly.A very large piece of shrapnel had sliced off the Vance's right arm,screaming in pain the Vance looked to me as a way to vent out its anger and pain.

In all this I prayed Raye was alright,all the glass that fell could have very well killed him along with many other GUARDIANS,things were now getting really bad.

As I stabbed the Vance numerous times at the neck as it bit at me -ignoring the pain that coursed through my entire body- I saw the young child pick something like a piece of shrapnel and stab it into the Vance!A stupid and costly mistake,the Vance lurched forward mouth wide to swallow the boy!My eyes went wide with terror,I would _never_ let another person die as long as I can help it!

I lept to the Vance's head and jabbed my dagger into the Vance's mouth horizontally,causing the Vance's mouth to remain open against its will,but it slanted its eyes at me and began to bite down on the blade with my hand and arm attached!the hem of my shirt got caught on a long sharp tooth and I became unable to pull my arm out as it lowered its jaws intending to take my down with it,swiftly the jaws clamped down on my arm as the long Dagger protruded threw the tip of its to my shirr good fortune my arm was caught in a gap between the teeth,but non the less when the beast toppled over my arms was twisted back and I became pinned,the Vance had fallen on the side where my arm was clamped in its mouth.

"Miss!"I heard the young boy call out as he ran to me and was about to help me when I stopped him."No!Leave me and run!"There were too many SEED around for him to just help me,he was just a child..He doesn't need to throw away his life for the sake of ran over and began pushing at the SEED's head trying to move it off me,and the young boy refused to move despite my then began to try and lift the head with Damon just as a figure appeared in the smoke,I could make out who it was,but the young boy saw him/her and began to yell."OVER HERE!Please help us!"

The figure turned to us and then sprinted towards us,it was Michael!A white haired Beast who was a very close friend of Father and Mother."Minore that you!?"He yelled over the loud noises that bombarded my hearing,he then moved both Damon and the boy away and lifted the head off of me and removed my arm."You are quite the sight for sore eyes Michael,thanks."I told him as I held the numb limb,I realized the bone was broken in at least four or more places.I also looked around and saw that all the SEED were dead,the original Vance had duplicated itself at least eight times.I looked around for Raye and saw him hunched over and supporting himself with his sword,he was panting hard and clutching a wet spot in his side.

He saw me and limped over.I went to him and helped brace him up by holding onto him."Minore..Are you alrigth?"He looked at my wounds."Mere cuts,I've been through what happened to you?You have a hole in you side now!"My eyes went wide at the wound,he must have been stabbed by a large hole bled out and now the lower part of my clothing was stained red.

"Ahh its like you said,I've been through worse."He gained that smug look of his then leaned off of me and on his own,I then looked to the young boy,his blond hair was stained green with Vance blood and his clothes had become torn,he was trembling too as large and obliviously hot tears streaked down his face,yet a determination burned in his eyes as he looked up at me and stared at my wounds.

"...I'm sorry..Your hurt all because of me..Please can you forgive me?"He managed to say in-between sobs,I looked down at him tenderly,"Don't 's m-my job to protect people like you..wince Tellme what's your name?"I asked him,being such a brave child at his age no less,its not something you come by often."Roger Bermin,Ma'am.."I smiled at him,"And mine is Minore Sato."I told him and then I turned to Michael whom looked very worried.

"We've suffered a lot of casualties,because of the surprise attack we couldn't mobilize enough GUARDIANS in time..And they weren't even the real threat..The glass that fell was far more dangerous then the Vances themselves.."He wiped his brow with the back of his thick and muscular arm."Alright lets get our injured to the infirmary-including you two- and then we'll determine the damages."I looked around at the destruction the SEED had caused.

The Central Table was in ruins,a column that held up the upper levels had broken in half -but the other columns held the upper level and kept it from collapsing- but the shattered remains of the column made it difficult to get to everyone that was in need of help,and it blocked off one of the walk-ways making it even harder for medical assistance to arrive.

Near the open walk-way I saw many injured and hurt GUARDIANS being carried out,a few GUARDIANS from the medical department were tending to as many GUARDIANS as they was everywhere,I saw one man had a shard that at first I mistook for a sword lodged in his arm,others where in even worse and I had it easy,I was sure a few GUARDIANS were killed,and perhaps even a few was just about to take me when I stopped him."No.I'll use a TECHNIC to heal myself and Raye..Then I'll help tend to the wounded."Our injuries would be easy to heal,and I needed to help as many people as I could,as a GUARDIAN its my duty to do so.

After I healed myself and Raye,we both went to look for any injured or trapped fire had long been put out by the broken fountains spray as water now jetted out of the broken pipes -save for a few small flames that were just out of the waters up once more I saw the gaping hole in the very top of the Colony,being so far away though it only looked like the size of in reality that hole may have very well been the size of 13 football only reason why everything wasn't being sucked into the vastness of space was the photon shield around the GUARDIANS Colony,a shield that only kept air in..but it kept nothing solid out in order for PPT ships to fly through without any turbulence.

Roger held tightly to my hand,the young boy may have been the most fortunate one of all,only a small cut on his arm from a small shard of glass was the only injury he wanted to find his mother now,they had become separated in the smoke and he wanted to come with me to go and look for 's armor-like shell had kept him protected during the entire battle and now Raye was using him to sniff out anyone trapped under the rubble.

I pulled out an old man from under a small steel bar and called for an E-vac for him,Roger kept calling for his mother."Don't worry Roger,we will find 'll see."I assured him,he smiled weakly at me.

Then He gasped and ran behind me to a mound of rubble..where a woman's hand was sticking out,we both began pulling the rubble off,as soon as I uncovered her face the young boy broke down confirming my worst fears..

I pulled the rest of the rubble off her and Roger went and clung to the woman and tried to shake her awake,tears left clean streaks as they fell across his dirt stained face,but the woman didn't move."Mommy?Please wake up!Your ok right?Mommy?"Raye along with a few other GUARDIANS came with him.

The boy laid his head against his mothers and cried,I then went to him to pull him away so that the body could be covered up with a cloth until she could be carried out.I swallowed hard and picked up the child from behind,he kicked and screamed and reached desperately for his dead mother,as soon as I could I fell to my knees and held Roger close to me,his hands balled up in my shirt and he screamed out his pain,with my face in his hair I sob a little for him."Please..Don't let him become alone..Don't take his mother,please Lord."I prayed,I knew no-one else could hear,but I hoped it got through somehow.

Raye went and checked her pulse first before covering her."Nothing..No pulse."He sounded pained,but as soon as he started taking his hand away from her's,she weakly grasped his!Her eyes then fluttered open and she began to breath very stopped sobbing for a moment and looked,I let go and he ran to his mother."Mommy!"He ran to her and took her hand in his tiny ones,a GUARDIAN CAST Medical officer rushed to her and began patching up her wounds."Ro..ger..you're safe...I'm glad.."She could hardly speak though her craggy voice.

Raye put his arms around me and I leaned against him,tears ran down my face causing pure clean streaks to trial down my face against the dirt and Roger with his mother made me feel good,I helped save a few lives today..My prayer came through.

* * *

**Me: Thats the everyday life in the Colony for ya!**

**Minore:The dangerous life if you ask me!**

**Raye:Ditto!**

**Me:Oh well,I sure hope i've been making all my readers laugh with these little end thingys,!Or I'll put Damon in your bed!HAHAH!**


	13. Flaming Beasts

Guardians of the Galaxy .13 Flaming Beasts.

As the mother was lifted away to be taken to a hospital,Roger came and gave me a tight hug around my waist."Thank you,Minore!When I grow up I'm going to join the GUARDIANS and help people like you helped me!"He smiled through his drying tears as I hugged him back and then let go so that he could go with his mother,he waved to me one last time before leaving with his mother.

Raye chuckled lightly when I walked past him to go and aid some of the other GUARDIANS."I think you may have a little fan you see how big his smile was when you hugged him?"I felt a small warmth well up in my chest,as well as a pained boy was far luckier then he'll ever know."At least he won't be alone..I'm just happy I was able to help him."Raye's ear flicked a little as his eyes widened and he turned with a 'ou-oh- look just as we heard a loud yelp.

"LET GO you little stink bug!"Damon had just bitten onto Michael's long furry tail playfully and was tugging like it was a toy and now the large wolfen Beast was now trying to pull him rushed over and I grabbed one Damon's mandibles and Raye took the other and pried them off his rubbed his tail and looked relived that he no longer had a hyper bug attache to it,but Damon wasn't at all happy that he lost his furry white toy and whined as I held him turned to me once more -now that the smoke had disappeared he was able to take a better look at me."My..You've grown so much since the last I saw of you on Nuedaiz..You have you father's ears and his forehead."He joked and pulled lightly on the tip of my left ear.

Michael was very indeed close to Father,after his death he came by so often I called him Uncle Mikey and like Damon I used to pull on his had features of a wolf,including in intellect and loyalty and he is a high ranking officer and widely known for his tenacity to hunt down any criminal with animal like ferocity and ice cold him the nick-name "Frozen Hunter".But through all that he can be as gentle as young pup.

"Let go!You know I don't like it when people stare at my ears!"I swatted at his hand,he chuckled heartily and Raye snickered at me."Alright the way is that your pet,Minore?"He asked while eyeing Damon as if he looked away for even a nano-second Damon would grab him again." is Raye's little hassle."I said while pointing to Raye,he shifted slightly and drooped his ears while Michael inspected him."The little pup needs more 's got the right quality,but you can't keep him still can you?"He asked Raye,he shook his head."Well lets stop this chit-chat and get to work,the sooner this mess is cleaned up the better."Raye and I nodded and we set off to help clear the rubble while Michael went to command his team of GUARDIANS.

I stepped over the broken glass and rubble,the damage wasn't as bad as we first thought,I went over to another young GUARDIAN -who I suspected his age was at 14- that was unconscious and slumped over against a column,I checked his wounds and found that he had a few broken ribs and a fractured femur,I called for someone to come and pick him up and send him to the I felt someone tap me on the shoulder,looking over I saw Felix and Fuma standing right behind was standing there arms crossed and looking none too happy."What happened here?We leave for only a few minutes and you guys get in trouble AGAIN!"He chuckled as if he was so much flicked him on the ear."Leave her alone,, exactly happened here?"He asked me while looking at the damage."..Its not too bad,you should have seen it when the SEED first struck,no one could get to their rooms for at least a week."

"Or their showers!Right Felix?"Fuma jabbed his elbow into the large Beast's hip.I thought about it and realized what Fuma ment,Felix must have stunk up the whole Colony!"Oh be quite Fuma!"He scolded,Fuma just chuckled."Well the Central Table is going to need a lot of construction done in order to fix it completely."I jumped when Mira spoke over on my right,even over all this glass she still was as silent as ever.

"Alright,things are under control here and if we don't go now we'll miss the lets go already."Fuma tapped his foot over broken glass making a crunch sound with every tap.I rolled my eyes."Yeesh,Fuma we're going,we're going!Don't get your shorts in a bunch!"Raye spat,Fuma glared and kicked his shin,very hard."AHHH YOU LITTLE!"He hopped around twice holding his hurt shin before falling back on his rear."Don't you talk smak to me,Ryan!Rrr I kick your- Gaa Felix lemme GO!"..Did he just call Raye Ryan?

Felix grabbed him after he kicked Raye and was holding the angry little Beast back from kicking Raye anywhere else tender,or worse."H-him and those stupid steel toes!"Owch,I did notice Fuma was wearing steel toed boots..Very painful.

"Fuma back off him!Just because you ran into that other small Beast Ryan doesn't mean you have to take it out on him!"Fuma huffed and stopped trying to swing punches at Raye."Who?"I asked Felix,he leaned towards me and covered his mouth halfway so that the open part was faced towards me and not towards Fuma."Ryan you could say is Fuma's number one those to happen to meet they get into the Gurhal's biggest arguments and sometimes wrestling matches..They hate each others guts."He chuckled,I giggled at the image of two small Beast yelling their heads off at each other or trying to make the other say uncle.

I helped Raye stand back up,he had a large bruise discolored just below the knee cap (That is where the shin is located right?) and he poked at it -which was a little dumb."Owwww."He moaned painfully,I never thought Fuma could kick that hard,Raye's lucky that Fuma didn't crush or break the knee cap!But he was still able to fully use it,so he'll be just turned his back a began to sulk..He must have lost the argument with Ryan,boys and their pride.

--

We entered the Parum gate and boarded the G-Flyer,Felix sat with Fuma -still sulking- across from us,Mira sat next to the window behind us,Damon laid at my feet but still had his head resting on my lap,and where do you think Raye sat?In his usual spot next to me.I looked over to Fuma as the Flyer lifted up and sighed."Fuma you really need to stop sulking,you acti-"

"Hey your not the one who pantsed in front of the entire GUARDIANS staff in the Headquarters by that little,good or nothing,dumb IDOT!"He snapped at me,then realizing what he just yelled and sunk into his seat."Hey don't talk to her lik-...What happened!?"Raye and I glanced at each other and began laughing."HAHAH Well at least no one will ask if you wear boxers or briefs!"Raye blurted,next thing a small boot made harsh contact with the side of his looked dumbfounded at first and Fuma was smirking."HA!"I covered my mouth and giggled as Raye picked up the shoe and held it away."Uhhg!I can smell your sweaty feet from over here!"Fuma's face turned red and I swore I saw steam coming out of his little furry ears!"I do not have sweaty feet!"He snapped again,Raye just snikered at him.

"Ok,ok that's quite enough you two.I swear you guys fight worse then two De Ragons!"Felix sighed,"And Fuma you do need to put your shoe back on."

We landed in Holtes City on Parum and as soon as I got off this CAST -clearly AMF- began glaring at me and the others and huffed something like 'stupid Newmans and Beasts,think they can just' I shrugged it off though."Alright,we have a few minutes till we head off to the De Ragon many of the stores on the Colony had to close due to the recent attack,we'll have better luck at the GRM shop to buy our back at the Flyer Base when you're done."Mira then headed off towards the opposite direction."I'm heading over to the HQ here."And she went rest of us went to the GRM shop.

As soon as I walked inside a CAST woman quickly stepped in front of me."G-day ma'am!Would you like to try a few samples of the latest perfume for women?"Be fore I could answer she held up the small pink vile and pushed down the button all the way (..I don't think you're supposed to do it like that) and spayed the extremely flowery substance on my face -I blinked just in time so none of it got in my eyes- and assaulted my overpowering smell burned the inside of my nose terribly,I gagged and backed up into Raye,my eyes watered up and my throat went sore.

"Oh gosh *cough weez* No,no thanks."I tried to say as kindly as I could,it may be her job but a warning could have been _really _ patted my back and we walked past her,she stayed there and waited for any other unsuspecting costumers.

"Who in there right mind would wear that awful stench?"I scrunched my nose and pulled out my handkerchief and blew my nose on above my head Raye tilted over and sniffed -which I blushed because he got so close- thank heavens the handkerchief covered my blush."Pshew!And women _wear_ that stuff?"He waved his hand in front of his face and took a step back."It may be the latest...But I don't think its doesn't smell at all nice."I said,darn it and now I'm going to smell like this all day!

I when to the Items counter and bought a few Photon Charges and Dimate.I also noticed hand held detinators._"These should come in handy."_I thought as I bought a few of them.I wonder how much they pack a punch?Their only about the size of Raye's fist.

I paid for the supplies and walked over to Raye."I'm going out now,you guys hurry and please stay out of trouble."I told him as he was looking over the weapons,he looked down at me innocently."Now c'mon sunshine,I don't get in trouble that easy."

"Oh if that was only the case."I said with a sigh and went outside,Fuma didn't even go about not needing supplies..I bet he blew all his meseta on soft drinks again.

I walked down a pathway that was lined with colorful and exotic flowers and tall trees heading towards the Flyer then a very large and muscular Beast with light gray hair and about early 30s bumped into me knocking me over."Watch where your going runt!"He growled barring his large teeth and walked that was just rude...I checked for my meseta card..Missing!That Beast was a pickpocket!"Hey you!Give me back my meseta card now."I called after him,the rugged Beast turned with surprise before tripping over Fuma -he had been watching the whole thing- while attempting to run away.

The very large Beast fell and hit the steel floor hard."Hehe should-a listened to her ya bone head."Fuma snickered as the Beast stood up."Dumb GUARDIANS!"He growled loudly and pulled out a song sword and charged us!Fuma dodged him and I pulled out my Dagger and attempted to block,he swung his sword and the brute force of the swing knocked me aside as the Sword's tip cut past my side,not too deep,but deep enough to leave a half inch ,fast and strong this guy was no push why was he making such an effort to get away?

My back hit the side of a steel wall,knocking the air from me,Fuma pulled out a knuckle buster and hit the large Beast,but to no shrugged Fuma's attack off and swatted him aside,the small Beast hit a tree head first and was knocked out.I tried to push myself off the ground,I looked up at the large dark Beast...His cat-like eyes looked over me as he licked his lips..I didn't like they way he looked at me at hungry look in them told me he had only one thing on his mind..Oh Please no!

He gripped my arm in a vice."Hehe little girls like you shouldn't be playing games like this..never know what's gonna happen to ya."He lifted me up by my arm and pinned me against a wall then brought his face close to mine,his breath smelled like rotten eggs and drugs.I kicked him in the chest but he didn't budge."Please no!"He was twice the size of Raye and three times as strong,fear filled me,this isn't happening!Gosh no,please someone HELP!

His face was now far too close and I tried ever so hard not to show emotion as he just smirked and then cooed."Now,now no need to fight it..You might as well just get read-"CLONK!Someone had slammed the broad side of a long sword down with great force,the large Beast went down showing Raye right behind him with his sword out looking mad enough to Nano Blast!The grip on my arm left suddenly and I fell forward and into Raye's arms.I was so glad that that man didn't..

"Did he touch you?"He looked my in the eyes ,they were full of worry and concern,he placed his hand on my open gash and used a TECHNIC to heal it."No..Bu-but he tried."I shook it off as the large Beast moaned in agony,yeah you better stay down!

"Hehe and you told _me_ to stay outta trouble."He chuckled lightly as he held me.

I went and took my meseta card out of his pocket and we handcuffed him,and then he was carried off to the hospital for the head wound Raye gave came up to and patted me on the back."It's crooks like that you really need to watch out for..I just don't get why he attacked in public."Felix scratched his chin."We'll question him,he could be a a weapon like that I wouldn't be surprised...Can we get somebody to wake up Fuma over here!"He yelled and pointed at the sound asleep Small then went over and poked at Fuma,who then began to stir."...What happened?...Man did I have the weirdest dream.."

Raye came up to me,he still looked worried."Are you sure you're ok,Minore?"He asked,I looked at the ground.I wasn't very sure if I was or not.I wasn't even able to block his attack,let alone keep him from pinning me to the keep him from trying to...

With everyone else looking away,Raye put his arm around me from behind and he leaned down to my ear."I'll never let anyone hurt you.I'll always protect you." He whispered so low that if it was any louder it wouldn't have been the truth as he nuzzled my cheek,lovingly.I could only think that when Raye had seen that man try to take advantage of me,it may have hurt him."I'll be fine..Thanks,Raye."I nuzzled back.

We all headed over to the Flyer Base and prepared to spotted us and came over."I heard over the inter he was a 're going to have to tighten security now that rogues are wondering in public."She stated as we boarded the our seats I laid my head against Raye's shoulder,he put his arm over my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine as we began to take off.

We landed at the sanctuary's stainless steel building circled around a very large cage that had sections in side blocked by more electric fences -I guessed the cage alone was about 50 to 70 stories- that I guessed was where they keep the flying beasts and such.I estimated the whole entire sanctuary was at least 700 to 800 acres,maybe even calls and cries could be heard all over the place.

To the left of the entrance in one enclosure I saw a small Shagreece (Another dragon-like creature.) being fed by its large animal stood about 8 ft in front legs as it had its wings folded to its sides like a bird of prey had a small head and a long slender neck,glowing spikes lined down its back every few inches till it reached the single straight spiked Newman emptied the bucket of raw meat into the animal's trough and the dragon-like animal began to tear at the bloody food,ripping it off in chunks then lifting it's head up and let the meat fall down its throat,snapping its head a few times to help it go down the right screeched with satisfation after devouring the meal.

"I'd hate to be that guy's pen cleaner!"Fuma chuckled as we passed the pen and entered the building."Welcome!Its about time you arrived.I'm Alexy Selin,head caretaker of the sanctuary."A female Beast approached,her outfit looked like a safari guide's tan shorts and white shirt under a tan sleeveless jacket with various pockets,and including a long glowing photon whip hooked to her left had bright hazel eyes and wide hands had fingerless gloves with sharp claw-like nails,and she was a large woman,she towered over Felix by a blond hair was tied off in a long pony ears drooped down to the side like a young pup's would.

Mira shook her hand."So when will we be leaving to search for the infant?"Mira asked her as Raye held Damon back with the leash."Well we're still setting the supplies we'll need to go wrangle the lil pip squeak after we find him,if you guys want I'll show you some of the animals we keep here."She offered,Fuma rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up.

"I'm sorry..After we find the De Ragon I have to be somewhere."I said."Well no you get the time we could use a little help around here,maybe you could call it a mission."She winked,she was a very kind woman De Ragons are my favorite animals when there not trying to eat you,maybe I will.

"Well what's taking anyway?"He asked,Alexy looked down in surprise."Oh didn't see ya one of the goghs from Neudaiz just learning to fly flew into the non-electric fence and caught his screeching spooked the day-lights outta a De Ragon making her tear a pretty good sized hole in her pin with one of her tails."She explaned and smiled as if it was De Ragons are one thing..But they have GOGHS!?

"How many species do you house here?"I asked,I thought Mira said this was a De Ragon sanctuary?"Oh we house animals from all over the Gurhal even have baby Omnagoghs from Neudaiz and Dimmagolas from when those get big enough we release them."She explained.I'm going to have a panic attack..Dimmagolas are closly related to Omnagogh and the MOST dangerous creatures of all!

Suddenly I heard a very loud clicking came from behind me,similar to Damon's but louder.I looked behind me to see a full grown Moatoob centipede towering waaay over my head and looking right at me,I could feel a sweat drop 's mandibles were very large and much sharper,and long fangs poked out of it's fur running down its back was much more course than Damon's and a it was a lot more muscular,the fur on it four upper arms was much longer and the back of each arms had long sharp quills going down them.

Alexy whistled and the large bug laid flat on its stomach,I noticed its eyes were more angular and sharper the Damon' had been hiding behind Raye's legs the whole entire length of the insect had to be a little over ten feet!

"That's how big they get!?"Raye blurted and glanced down at little giggled."Yep,this here is him ever since he was bout as big as the one you got there."She pointed to Damon,who now was slowly approaching Razar and sniffed at the much larger centipede."Don't worry he's as gental as a butterfly,ain't ya boy?"She hugged his neck and started rubbing under his chin roughly,Razar purred as loud as lawn-mower at rest.

"Well lets get moving,we wait too long then the sun will set and it'll get even harder to find the little scamp."She said."Now we're gonna bring some tranquilizers in case we run into some wild De me and I'll get ya set up."She signaled for us to come,Damon warmed up to Razar and the larger centipede let him climb on his difference in width was amazing,while Damon was about two and a half inches in width,Razar had to be at least four.

On our way I heard something growl as loud as a landslide!All of us jumped except Alexy and turned to see a De Ragon!No bars,glass,fence nothing separated us from the ten foot De Ragon!

The large beast was laying down on a very large mat in this indoor medical pen while its hind leg was being inspected by a 's twin tails twitched and the tips of its tails swung close towards us.I noticed that the tips of both tails had these spikes on the ends that made it resemble a birds open mouth and the eyes were shorter spike then the beak like part,the large stone-like greenish blue spikes that went down its back glowed faintly.

I stopped and gapped at wasn't fully grown but it was 's large head snaked over towards Alexy and it seemed to purr,as loud as a chainsaw but as soft as a fan."Hey there baby girl,you feeling bad?"Alexy cooed and patted it gently on the snout."W-what happened to her?"I asked,the De Ragon looked at my and sniffed."Oh she tripped over a log and sprained her ankle,she's just a year old.I raised her myself since she was an 't that right Samie?"The big animal nuzzled her hand and licked it with a long,skinny forked I will come over here and help out when I get the time off.

"Her leg should be fully healed an a few more days ma'am."The CAST walked over to Alexy and took off his gloves."That's you lead her back to her pin now?"She asked,the Cast nodded and gabbed a small clicker,clicking it a few times as the 10ft Samie stood up and fallowed the CAST ducked when one of Samie's tails swung over his head by accident."Shoo she is long!"He said when he got back up.

We came into a small room filled with rifles,colorful darts and other items lined on shelves and went up and grab a few of the rifles and handed them to us,then she gave us each a small box with a few tranquilizer darts in them."Be careful not to poke are powerful enough to stop a De Ragonus dead in its tracks!"She said as she loaded her gun.

Raye and I both needed help loading our only used photon guns,to reload those you just have to link a Photon Charge to it,I've never loaded a dart.

After we were all set up we were led through the building,on the way Alexy explained the whole situation."We were feeding him this morning when a SEED fell through the roof of his managed to kill the SEED but little Drake all the SEED going around we need to find rogues have been spotted pretty close by and we can't have him falling into their hands."She said as we passed by a nersery full of small eggs.

We came into a large room with a transport looked like a small hover truck with a thick glass dome in the back but only rode two people."Will we be riding in that?"Fuma asked,Alexy shook her head."Nope,I'm afraid the brake broke -pun intended- and can't be driven..We'll be walking."

Thirty minutes of looking and nothing so used Razar and Damon to try and sniff out the young chick but they hadn't caught a scent yet,but Damon wasn't at all very much kept chasing any little creature he could find up a tree..

"I found something!"I turned to see where Fuma had yelled -more like squeaked- yeah he found something alright..He stepped right in it too..Alexy went up to him and inspected it."Well he's not too far off..Its still fresh."

"Uhh gross!"Fuma scrapped his boot in the grass to get it off,I gave a slight giggle."Dude that's nasty!"Raye snorted out of Fuma's earshot,I walked a few paces over large hill and saw the worst thing imaginable.A rogue's ship!I dropped to my stomach in the tall grass and signalled to the others,they did the same.I parted the grass to see a few rogues loading up supplies,in a small cage -screeching for his life- was Drake!The poor little De Ragon looked crawled up and blew a small whistle,I heard nothing but Drake suddenly became quiet and looked towards Alexy."Bout time it shut up,that thang was gettin on me nurves."One Newman rogue with a heavy accent said as he picked up a large box and carried it in the ship.

Then a young Beast -had to be about mine or Raye's age- walked out and looked over his was very rugged,his clothes were tattered but still very brown hair -shoulder length- that still looked like he rolled out of bed (Like some other Beast I know) and bright green also had a scar on his right must be the leader.

He walked over to Drake's cage and laid against his arm over his head at the top of the cage and looked at the snarling animal."Don't worry lil guy..You're not gonna die,your just gonna be somebody's new exotic 'll fetch a better price alive."He chuckled,Drake growled and cough a puff of smoke in the rogue's face,he backed off and coughed heavily."Haha little puffer now arin't ya?"He chuckled,the dragon just hissed."Alright load him up."We watched as Drake was helplessly hauled into the ship.

"What do we do now?"I I got an idea,I hit my comm. link."Listen need to distract them away from Drake..Raye get Damon to lead them away while while the rest of us grab 's hard to catch and you can grab him before he gets should work."

"I say go for it,Damon can slip into the grass and loose them on his own."I could hear Fuma smirking on his end.

"Well Damon does like to run."Raye chuckled under his breath.

"No..Use Razar..You little pup isn't trained and is far too will get their attention far more then the pup."Alexy all whistled and the grass around Razar rustled as he made his way over to the far side of the he reared up and growled loudly.

"Hey over there!"All the rogues Ran towards Razar with different weapons to try and catch the giant bug,but he easily kept them at ,Felix,and Fuma kept watch while Raye and I went inside while Alexy blew her silent whistle to guide Razar around.

"Alright I'll stay here while you go look for careful this thing is big and I don't know if all the rogues are out..Please be careful,Minore."Raye took his position as I went through the very large ship.I could easily hide due to my size and Raye could watch out and signal me easier.

I found Drake after about five minutes,he wouldn't stay quiet but that ship was hard to navigate through."Easy Drake..I'm here to help you."He snarled at first,but had to have caught Alexy's scent because he calmed down quickly.I kneeled down to pick the lock,after ten seconds I realized something.I tilted my head up to see the lead rogue standing over me!

He was leaning against the top of the cage with his forehead against the back of his arm and smirking down with amusement at me."Hi there."He said..happily?How the HECK did he manage to get soooo close without me knowing!?And how long was he even there?..And why didn't Raye signal me?Did this man already..

I took quick action,I shot up attempting to sucker punch him but only hit air,he had just as quickly backed he looked at me and -amused- crossed his arms."Funny how a GUARDIAN was able to board my ship,find the baby,and _almost_ not get caught."He chuckled..Wow...This rogue's nothing like Kyo."Yeah Well I'm going to get off with the De Ragon and still not get caught."I said with a determination,he raised an eyebrow to me."So serious for someone so up."He said,far more cocky then Raye and Fuma combined."Why should I lighten up around a rogue!"

Not after Kyo,I learned never to let your guard down around a rogue.

"Hehe Sounds like you met guess..Are you perhaps Minore Sato?"

"How do you know my name?"I spat and pulled out my Dagger,this man was way too easy going for my liking."Easy sunshine,your very popular among rogue talk..Kyo's after you baad and it guy is a psycho."He chuckled."Your reeal cute but I can't just let you walk outta here with that chick."He pulled out a strange looking Saber and came at me.I blocked and was as tall as Raye so it was very sparated then struck at each other many I was loosing the fight,his attacks were both heavy and quick,and he was pushing me to the a small ball of fire hit the rogue,Drake must have learned!The rogue fell back and with my Dagger I broke the lock off and let Drake out,the De Ragon was only up to my shoulders,he paused before making a mad dash for the exit.

"Well..You're good,now we lost our big check.."He seemed a little annoyed now,he then rushed at me so quickly I couldn't react,and promptly kneed me in the stomach."Even if you are a girl..I can't go easy on you..Little flower."I gasped terrible for air and fell over in pain,I think he crushed something!

Suddenly Raye rushed in."MINO-Get away from her!"He came to tell me to pull out I guess,when he saw the rogue standing over me."Ahh I knew you weren't join our little party then?"He chirped as Raye wildly ran at him."Sure thing buddy!"He growled.I watched them duke it out,I couldn't move either,the blow to my stomach was too much,every time I moved it hurt too much.

It looked more like they were dancing,but Raye managed to kick him at one point."Hehe I'm guessing she's your girl?Its rare I see anyone fight this hard,"While their blades locked he spun his blade and knocked Raye's out of his hands,"But it would be a real shame to kill you now."He had the blade to Raye's throat as I suddenly felt cold metal to my throat." girl is on Kyo's black list..She's worth a fortune!"A smelly old Newman pulled me up by my was really hard to looked very mad now."..A pretty little thing though isn't she?"

"Don't you touch her!"Raye hissed through his teeth while glaring at the old Newman."Oh you mean like this?"The old geezer then pinched my rump,if there wasn't a blade to my throat I'd knock him to next year!!Raye looked like he could have really 'damaged' the man right then.

"Kotan leave her be."Did that rogue just vouch for me?"Well pardon me,Talon!You may have inherited your rank as leader..But it doesn't mean you've earned it!"The old man cast me aside and charged the young rogue."I've been second in command far too long Talon!It's time a more experienced rogue takes lead!"He yelled as Talon easily blocked all his attacks.

Raye came to my side."We need to leave now!"I nodded and while the two faught we high tailed it out of there!Only to face off more rogues as soon as we got off the was standing behind Alexy while she used her whip as a very deadly weapon."As soon as Drake was out the other rogues realized our plan and then a fight broke out!"Raye explained,"Well then lets give them a fight!"


End file.
